A different vacation
by chibi-starz
Summary: Taiwan and Hong Kong decided to organise a surprise vacation at the beach with all the family. Yao was more than happy to spend vacations with his family, but the vacations doesn't turn as he expected to be when he has to invite someone...
1. Prologue

While reading some Rochu fanfics, some authors pointed that there was less Rochu fanfics recently. And I realised that it was true =o. and since Rochu is my favourite couple, I decided to try to make a mutli-chapter fic about these two ^-^;;.

It would be like my summer project (that I hope to finish this summer, but I can't promise anything). I will start today because it's officially my first day of vacation and see how much, I can do in 3 months and how much I'll progress in writing =). Don't worry even if I'm not finish with this fic by the end of summer, I will still finish it.

**Info about the story:**

Genre: Romance/humour

Characters: China, Russia, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Japan, Greece, England, Us and probably others.

Pairings: Main: Rochu

side: UsUk , Giripan, (I'm planning Hong/Taiwan but might change…), and the mention of Spain/Romano

Also: mentions of Taiwan's crush on Japan

might contain Kimchiburger(America and Korea) **friendship**!

Warning: I'm not really planning into something rated higher than T, but just in case the rating _may_ change… and Xiang is Hong Kong's name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Yao knew that Taiwan and Hong Kong were planning something…

Every time these two were alone together they were whispering and giggling. But every time someone else would come, they would stop and pretend they were talking about something very important concerning economics.

Whatever Taiwan and Hong Kong were hiding, Yao had somehow a bad feeling about it.

He didn't really know why he had this feeling though.

It was probably from experiences, when he used to take care of all of them when they were young. China lost count of how many times he came from conferences and his siblings were trying to hide the trouble they caused during the day.

He kept forcing to believe (more to reassure his mind) that they were all mature and nothing of the kind would happen again…but you can't blame him for being a little paranoid.

However, China was more than relieve to finally discover what these two were hiding….and even more relieve to discover that he was worried for nothing (like usual).

"We have organised a surprise vacation for all of you!" Taiwan screamed.

She and Hong Kong had called Yao, Kiku and Yong for a family reunion. They said they had something very important to tell them, but the three didn't really believe that _this_ was the important thing they had to say…

At first, China, Japan and Korea didn't really know what to say. They all looked at each other, waiting if one of them would dare ask for an explanation.

"It's something for all the family to enjoy. We are going to pass some weeks in a beach house." Hong Kong finally said noticing the confused expressions on his siblings' face.

"Yes. We have agreed that all of us need a vacation. Especially you two!" Taiwan said pointing China and Japan.

"Aiya! What does that mean aru?" China asked confused and surprised.

"We really appreciate this. However, you don't need to do this for us. We are fine." Japan politely said with a soft smile. Just in this moment, Korea jumped out of his seat and screamed of happiness.

"Yes! Vacation! I could really use one of these, da-ze!" He screamed, totally contradicting what Japan said just a moment ago.

"You guys need a vacation too. It's obvious that both of you are tired and it's _really_ noticeable." Hong Kong tried to reason, ignoring Korea's excited screams coming in the background.

"I think Japan is right aru. We don't need vacation. Plus, we are busy in this time of the year and it would be complicated to re-schedule everything aru." China said, thinking about all the things he had to do for the next month.

"Indeed, it would be troublesome…" Japan agreed, suddenly looking worried. He completely forgot that he also had so many scheduled conferences.

Xiang and Mei both sigh in exasperations. Their older brothers were stressing just by the thought of their schedule, yet they say they don't need a vacation.

"We already organised everything. No need to worry about this. All of us are officially in vacations in exactly a week from now." Taiwan said looking at the clock. Kiku and Yao just gave a disbelieved stare at them, not convinced by such things. Noticing that her brothers still don't seem enthusiasm by their plans, Mei suddenly lost her joy.

So Hong Kong decided to interfere before the things would turn even more complicated than it already was. He quickly gave to both the papers approving the vacations form their bosses.

"Aiyaa, how did you two get this, aru!" China exclaimed extremely shocked. He couldn't believe his own boss approved such things, yet he could recognize his signature.

"I know how to persuade people." Hong Kong said with a small smile.

"I really appreciate this. But I don't think it's necessary." The Japanese said, still politely refusing the invitation.

"Yes, it's necessary! Kiku-ni, just yesterday you were rushing to get to a conference right after you finished one. And this one was the 5th conference of the say."Taiwan said, discouraged.

"…well Germany-san says that running is good for my health and cardio." Japan said avoiding eye contact, looking embarrassed by this.

"And you, Ni-san, last night you almost felt asleep while making rice."

"Aiyaa, after 4000 years of making rice, it's not as fun as the first time aru." China said irritated.

"You can keep all your excuses for yourself, because we already buy the tickets." Taiwan said. And these "officially" conclude the debate by giving them their tickets.

"It's for the train, so be ready in a week from now at 2 o'clock."

China and Japan decided to finally agree with this. After all, if they made so much effort in preparing this vacation for their good, it would be ungrateful not to accept.

Now that he realise it, China was happy that he could once again pass time with his siblings. For some weeks, they will be all together in the same house, having fun, just like in the past.

"Thank you so much aru!" He said realising that he will have the greatest vacations ever. He gave a big hug to Xiang and Mei which confused them so much, since a couple of minutes ago he was objecting the offer.

"I'm also very grateful. Thank you very much…" Japan said bowing politely."…But why did you give me two tickets?" He asked confused by the fact that he had two tickets in his hand.

"It's for Greece. We thought that you could bring him. Like this we would learn more about him." Taiwan said with a peaceful smile finally getting out of Yao's hug.

Well that surprised China. Last time he checked Taiwan was the last person on earth who wanted to know more about Greece and especially his relationship with Japan. But, it's not like Greece would destroy his vacation…the poor guy was almost all the time sleeping, China didn't have a problem with him.

"B-but I-I can't accept this…" Japan said blushing.

"Of course you can. Look Ni-san as one too. You won't be the only one bringing a guest." Hong Kong explained pointing China.

_Aiyah what?_

China looked down at his ticket and was speechless.

"…"

He also_ did_ have two tickets.

* * *

><p>"Aiya Mei! Why did you gave me two tickets, aru?" China said almost screaming.<p>

After realising that he had two tickets, Yao decided to stay quiet about it (plus he didn't know what to say in this situation). But now that everyone was gone and that he was alone with Mei, he decided that it was about time someone would explain what is happening.

"…Well like this Kiku doesn't feel guilty. I didn't want him to think that we did this just for him. He wouldn't accept otherwise."Mei said, while waiting for the water in the tea kettle to boil.

"Ha, so I don't really need to bring a guest, aru?" China asked a little relief. He was trying to understand the situation. His sister could make a situation seem more complicated than it really his sometimes.

"YES YOU DO!"She screamed now anger.

"…what?" The older one asked shocked by the sudden change of temper.

"I don't want to have Kiku and Greece snuggling in front of me all of my vacations!" She said not as peaceful as she used to be, but a little bit calmer. She focused her glare toward the tea kettle. She was a little embarrassed by her immature comportment in front of her older brother.

"…so why did you ask him to come, aru?" Now Yao was even more confused.

"Because, I'm trying to get over it…" She answered calmly, but Yao could notice a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Ayiiaa! Don't bring me into your problems aru! I don't see how bringing someone will help your situation aru." The Chinese answered frustrated to be in such situation.

"P-plus, I-it's not like I have this kind of relationship with someone, aru." Yao added slowly. Now it was his turn to avoid eye contact, looking at his tea cup. He could feel his cheeks blushing from the simple thought of sharing a relationship with someone in front of people and especially his siblings.

_You're so lame_ Mei said to herself witnessing her older brother's shy and awkward attitude.

"It wouldn't solve anything, but at least, I wouldn't be forced to only bear these too. Having another guest will change the atmosphere." She added trying to convince China.

"But I don't have anyone to ask, aru." Yao answered quietly.

"Well ask a random person… as long that it's not Shinatty-san it is okay."

_Easy for you to say…_Yao replied annoyed.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, Yao still haven't asked anyone to come with him yet.<p>

The worst part was that he didn't have any excuses not to. He had so many conferences this week, and almost every day he saw at least 10 different nations.

The problem was that he really didn't know who to ask… There were so many people; however there also was the fact that most of them annoyed Yao.

He could ask England…but except for the conferences, they would rarely talk to each other, it would be strange to ask him.

Even though England was probably one of the few reasonable and serious person at the meetings (depending of the day and the moment), most of the time, the Brit would annoy China. Plus China was sure that England was on vacations too, next week… another reason to eliminate him from the list.

After that, there was probably America…the loud and super social America. He was kind (when he wanted to), but was also so much annoying most of the time. Yao always see him screaming and pretending to be a Hero. To be honest, if Yao invited America, he didn't know how he would survive these vacations, counting the fact that he would be with Korea too. Just thinking about the childish, annoying and immature games these two would do all day long was exhausting Yao. He wanted a real vacation where he could rest, not where he would have to babysit.

And there was…France…

Yao just stroked his name on the list. No need for excuses, France is France and it's a reason enough to not invite him…

If this pervert happens to come to his family vacations, Yao had the feeling he wouldn't survive without being scarred…and worse France would probably attempt to do something disgusting to him or his siblings.

And finally there was Russia. Recently, he and Yao would work perfectly well when it comes to conferences and other stuff like this. The tall Russian was a great acquaintance when you would really know him (and when he decided not to threat or beat you). But the way Russia always looked at him intensely and still stalked him sometimes, didn't comfort the Chinese. Plus, sometimes Russia would have the tendencies to be really cruel…

however compared to the others, he was the closest person he could consider a friend…

Yao didn't stroke the Russian's name; he would think about this option for the rest of the week and would decide eventually. But then he remembered that it would be very difficult to find a nation that wouldn't be busy at his time…

"Aniki! What are you doing, da-ze?" Im Yong Soo screamed, coming from nowhere surprising his _Aniki_.

"Aiyaa don't scare me, aru."China said bothered by the other nation's comportment. Instead of listening to China, the Korean just noticed the small paper in the other's hand.

"What is this?"

"Ha? Just a list of people I will choose to come to the vacation as my guest aru."

"Ha ha, Aniki, you are always trying to help Mei-chan while it never works da-ze! It's funny!"

Im Yong Soo just continued to laugh alone…not realising the confused expression Yao was giving him.

"What do you mean aru?"

"Well she always brings you into her troubles—most of the time because you always ask too much— and then you are forced to help her, because you don't want Mei to be sad. Aniki is really so kind, da-ze."Korea said giving him a sudden hug.

"I don't see what you are talking about, aru. I'm just asking someone to come with me, because I want to aru." Yao replied not approving Korea's opinion. It's true that he wanted to make his sister happy, but he wasn't doing that because she was forcing him...

"Ha, so who will you ask, da-ze?"

"…I'm thinking about it, aru." He decided to say. He wanted to avoid mentioning Russia to the Korean. Yong Soo always had a huge imagination…and a big mouth…

"Choose me Aniki! Choose me!"The other one said waving his hands.

"Aiayaa, you already have a ticket!"

"But it's the fact that you asked me that counts Aniki! After all kindness originated from Korea!"

"I have to go…"Yao said walking away from Yong Soo.

"Wait you didn't ask me to come yet!"

* * *

><p>Looking at the clock of the conference room, Yao realised that he had still time to go and talk to Russia who was alone next to the coffee table, before the end of the break.<p>

"Russia, aru?"

Yao's voice wasn't even loud, but Russia looked at him in less than a second. He suddenly beamed a smile, which confused China.

"Yao-Yao!" He said coming closer to the other one.

"Aiyaa I told you not to call me like this aru!It's rude" The other one said flustered by the Russian's _rudeness_.

"Sorry. But it's not often that you come to talk to me first da?" The Russian said, continuing to prepare his coffee by adding vodka in it. This made Yao realise that, indeed, every time they met, Russia was always to first one to greet.

"So what does Yao-Yao want to talk about da?" China snapped out of his thoughts, but this time he was too much trying to focus on the subject to realise that Russia was _rude_ again.

"Hum…I just wanted to know if you will be busy for the next couple of months, aru." He said trying to get to the point.

"Hmm, not exactly. Why?

This surprised Yao. He wasn't expecting such an answer. Everyone was busy this time of the year, it was right before the middle of the summer, so everyone was trying to rush with conferences, meetings and other stuff.

"You aren't?" He finally said "H-how come, aru?"

"Ha, I needed vacation…It's always cold in Russia, so I wanted to take advantage of the summer, even if it's not as warmer as in other places, it's still the best I could have, da?" Russia said with a soft almost sad smile.

_Aww poor Russia, aru_ China thought. It must not be easy living is such weather conditions.

"So I forced my boss to give me one and reporting all my work in two months. Everything is possible when you have a faucet pipe, da? Kolkolkol~"

And Yao suddenly didn't have as much pity for Russia now…

"So why did Yao-Yao asked? Does China-kun want me to force his boss into giving him a vacation too, da?" He asked.

"NOO!" China screamed afraid of this scene. Then he realised how foolish he looked when he saw the other's man confused face.

"I-I j-just wanted to know, aru" Yao said turning his head, in hope the Russian won't see his blushing face. Yao took the ticket from his pocket. Maybe this was the opportunity to ask the other one? Who else could have the same vacations at the same time as him…?

While the Asian was deep in thoughts, Ivan noticed that China was acting strange…

…_Stuttering, Avoiding eye contact, blushing, random questions… _to Russia these were signs! Signs that Yao wanted to ask something that was intimate. He didn't know much about those things, but he knew that Spain never would shut up with these _hints_ when he would talk about Romano...

He was more than happy to see that his Yao-Yao would want to spend time with him. He pictured in his head Yao asking him on a date while blushing embarrassed.

"Kolkolkol" The Russian said in happiness with this imaginary scene.

"Aiyaaa!" Yao couldn't really get away when Russia took him from behind and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Does Yao-Yao want to spend more time with me da?"Russia whispered into his ears.

"Aiayaa, what?" The smaller one responded blushing more than before.

"We could see each others in private, da?"

"N-Noo, aru! That wasn't what I meant." Yao responded angrily.

"And have a date! Like having a picnic and holding hands da?"

The mention of this scene made Yao remember of the first time he (and his family) discovered the relationship between Japan and Greece. He was just walking peacefully in the park, minding of his own business, when he noticed his brother and the Greek kissing in what seemed like a picnic (and a date). Suddenly, Yao imagined this scene but with Russia and Him holding hands, in a picnic, and kissing just like Japan and Greece.

"What! NO!" He screamed now blushing crimson red. He cursed himself for having such a stupid imagination sometimes.

"Yao-Yao are you okay? You are all red, da?" Russia said, releasing the Chinese from his hug. China looked like someone who was about to faint and Ivan was starting to get worried.

"I-I have to go aru." Yao said running away from the Russian.

"Wait Yao-Kun…"Ivan was about to ran after the Asian, but then he noticed that Yao dropped something…

* * *

><p>English isn't my first language, so please review to give me a feedback =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faving/read everyone ^-^**

**There is another chapter; where the vacations are starting for them =D**

**I'm really into writing this fanfic, so I think I'm going to focus on this one comparing to the others ^^;.**

**There are some things I would like to point, because I forgot last time:**

**-Mei is the name of Taiwan. It's a little late for a warning, but still…**

**-Words in_ Italic_ means that it's a thought.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

The rest of the week had passed quite fast and Yao still didn't have the opportunity to ask Russia, (or someone else) to come with him.

In fact, even if he wanted, he couldn't because he lost the ticket…

China felt guilty, but he had the impression that Taiwan was making him felt guiltier. Since they entered the train, she didn't stop glaring at him.

"For the last time I'm sorry aru!"Yao said a little louder than he wanted to. This surprised Kiku, who was next to him reading a book.

Once again, Mei didn't answer and looked out of the train's window. Especially now that Kiku's attention was on her, she pretended to not have heard China. Confused, Kiku looked at both of them, but neither gave him a hint of what was really happening.

After a moment of silence, the Japanese decided to continue his reading. Next to him, Heracles was sleeping, which didn't surprise anyone. He was asleep for a while now and China was wondering how he could sleep with all the noise that Yong Soo was making.

While everyone was quiet, Xiang and Yong Soo were playing a card game. Hong Kong was quiet like usual, but Korea was making so much noise, screaming each time he loses…which was often…

"Are we there yet?" Korea asked impatiently.

It would be almost 50 minutes they were on the train toward the beach, and it was incredibly the first time Korea asked this question. China noticed that it also was 50 minutes that Taiwan didn't stop glaring at him like this. Im Yong Soo wasn't the only one who was eager to finally arrive at their destination.

"We will be there in about 15 more minutes." Kiku answered, while he continued to read his book.

So fifteen more minutes of supporting Taiwan's glare on him…

China was wondering if all the vacations would be like this. He wanted a vacation to spent great time with his siblings, like when they all were younger. But right now the situation was…rather awkward…

Fortunately for the older nation, Hong Kong noticed his brother's worried expression and decided to interfere to change the atmosphere.

"Mei-chan, do you want to play with us? We could have a two vs. two, against Ni-san and Yong." He suggested with his usual monotone voice.

"Ha Ha, Mei cannot beat us, da-zee! Winning does originate from Korea!" Yong grinned, joining the conversation. After a short moment of thinking, Taiwan sighed and joined them, revealing her first smile of the day.

"We'll see about that."She chimed.

This also brought back Yao's smile…

He was hoping that this vacation would be perfect…

* * *

><p>Eventually, they arrived at their destination and all were in awe in front of the scenery.<p>

Just like the brochure said the house was splendid, right next to a beautiful beach. The sand was so warm and the water was of a pretty blue. It seemed like the typical paradise vacations, everyone would dream.

"It's gorgeous, aru" China said still amazed.

"Yay, I can't wait to go swimming!" Im Yong Soo said really excited.

"First let's go to the beach house, shall we?" Kiku proposed. Since all of them still had their luggage, they all agreed.

In less than a second, they arrived at the house.

The inside was as splendid as the outside. It was a house with 3 floors and, according to the brochure, it even had a Jacuzzi. Plus, the living room and the kitchen were big (which was great, because they were six).

Yao was really surprised that Hong Kong and Taiwan could have rent this house.

"I'm taking the upper bed da-ze!" Korea exclaimed rushing upstairs.

"We all have separated rooms, Korea." Xiang pointed out calmly.

"So, I'm taking the room on the third floor!"The other screamed again, still rushing upstairs.

"Let's organise this stuff later. One thing for sure we have rooms for everyone." Hong Kong tried to reason, but Korea was long gone.

"Yes, let's not rush. It's our vacations after all." Mei said deposing her bags on the sofa. While the others were trying to calm Korea who was screaming of happiness, Yao realised that the house really had everything. It was better than a 5 star hotel room.

"Hey, Xiang, Mei, how did you two could afford such a luxurious house, aru."

"Ask Xiang! He is very good into organise stuff like that." Mei grinned. Yao was curious, but kind of afraid to hear the answer to this question.

China was about to ask his brother, but he heard a knock at the front door.

"Ha, welcome."

Yao heard Xiang opening the door. However, he thought it was weird to receive guests that soon…especially since he really didn't know who would come here.

"Who is it?"He asked. Apparently, Taiwan didn't know either. She shrugged with a confused look.

"You found the place." They could hear Xiang's voice, but they still didn't knew who was the other person he was talking to.

"Yes, my train was a little late, da?"

Yao couldn't believe it. He quickly ran to the front door, followed by Taiwan. Arriving there, The Asian almost had a stroke when he saw a familiar Russian. Despite the weather outside; Russia was still wearing his usual coat and scarf.

"Russia ?" China asked really surprised to see him here. Russia beamed a smile when he noticed the surprised Asian.

"Hi! Yao-Yao thanks so much for the invitation, da? I always dreamt of having vacations at the beach." Ivan said with a big smile of happiness. _Especially with you…_ he added mentally.

Yao responded by giving a blank stare at the other one, trying to understand what he just heard.

_What? What? Whaaaaaaat?_ Yao was panicking mentally. When did he asked that? How did Russia knew where he was? So many questions that were increasing the blood pressure of the old Asian.

While China was completely confused about the sudden situation, Taiwan on her side seemed to accept this pretty well.

"So you are Ni-san's guest?" She asked politely. Ivan nodded his head and Taiwan turned toward her older brother with a smirk.

"I didn't know you brought a guest, China." Japan said suddenly next to him. Greece followed his lover and was trying the best he could to follow what was going on.

"I-I-I…" The oldest Asian didn't even know how to say a complete sentence. The situation was so embarrassing.

"Da! Yao-Yao was acting strange this week, but when I was about to ask him, he ran away. However, he left a ticket da?"Ivan said casually, still not noticing that Yao was in shock.

_This is where I left it, aru._

"It's so kind of Yao to ask me to come, da? I'm really grateful that Yao asked, even though he was all shy and embarrass."Russia added giving a small giggle.

"Aiyaaa! I didn't ask you, aru!" China finally snapped. He couldn't take anymore of being embarrassed. But then everyone was looking at him.

Ivan was confused and Mei suddenly lost her smile. He didn't want to destroy the vacations, plus Russia already was here. He had a feeling the situation would be very awkward if he told the truth…however, he didn't wanted to carry on with this…

"I-I mean…I didn't have the chance to ask you, aru. H-how come you knew what the ticket was for, aru?" He said trying as hard as he could to smile.

"Wednesday's evening, when you were still at a conference, Russia-san came. He was about to ask you what the ticket was for, but since you weren't there, I explained and told him about the details of the vacation." Hong Kong explained plainly, he really wasn't confused or surprised by what was currently happening. Yao couldn't believe his brother.

"He He. I hope to be a welcomed guest da? Kolkolkolkol" Russia said with a happy smile. But he was also adding a chilling atmosphere.

"You are! Come, make yourself at home!" Taiwan said ignoring the sudden change of atmosphere, albeit with a hint of anxious in her voice.

Ivan came inside and Japan tried to create a conversation between them. Incredibly, they began to talk about some things all together, pretty fast.

China took this as an opportunity to talk to Hong Kong in private.

"Xiang! Why have you done that, aru?" He whispered.

"What?" The other answered with a little hint of confusion.

"Why did you ask him to come, aru?"

"_You_ are the one who wanted to ask him to come, Ni-san." Hong Kong responded, still confused by what his brother was trying to imply.

"Aiya! No I didn't! I just dropped the ticket, aru." China replied exhausted by all these misunderstanding.

"Well from what he told me, it looked like you wanted to ask, but didn't, because you were to shy and embarrass."

"Aiya! Hong Kong, do I look like I do those kinds of things, aru?" China snapped exasperated.

"Yes… More often than you think" Hong Kong answered plainly and honestly.

"…"

China could just respond by staring at him with an expression of shock. Noticing that his older brother didn't said anything, the younger assumed that it was the end of the discussion and went to join the others.

China couldn't believe what happened. Did everyone think that he was an awkward and shy person?

"Is something wrong with Yao-Yao?" Russia came, noticing that his _friend_ didn't seem to have as much fun as the others.

"I told you not to call me like this, aru!"The other answered a bit more harshly than he wanted.

"Ni-san you should relax yourself, you look stressed."Mei added.

"Maybe this is the perfect time to make dinner." Japan suggested. It was about the time to supper. Plus, eating would calm the atmosphere.

"Yes, let's eat in the patio!It's almost sun set; it will be so cool, da-ze!" Korea said, suddenly coming from nowhere, but still as excited as he was before.

"He he, looks interesting da?"

"Hey! Since when is he here?" Korea asked realising that there was one more person than before.

* * *

><p>While Yao and kiku were preparing the supper, the others were in the patio preparing the table…or at least, Mei and Xiang were preparing it, Heracles was trying to stay focus on Korea's conversation and Ivan looked like he was pretending to listen.<p>

"He looks like he is getting used to the family" Kiku said, reassured to see that Greece seemed to get along with the others. In comparison to him, China was looking stressed.

"Ha, Sorry Kiku, have you said something?" He asked noticing now that Japan was talking,

"…You look really stressed, is something wrong?"

"N-no, aru. Everything is fine.."He said giving a sheepish laugh. Obviously, such bad acting didn't convince Japan.

The Japanese was about to ask more about the subject, but Yao took the salad to the patio.

"The salad is ready, aru." He said putting the bowl on the table.

"Yay, finally!"

Kiku decided to follow the Chinese with the other food, seeing that the other wanted to avoid the conversation. Since all the food was there, everyone sat at the table, eager to eat.

"So what were you talking about?"Kiku asked.

"Pokémon da-zee! And how it originated from me!" Korea exclaimed with joy.

Japan suddenly spit the juice he was about to drink. Everyone looked at the shocked expression in his face, while Kiku put a hand to cover his mouth embarrassed to be unusually rude.

"E-excuse me…What?"

"It didn't originate from you, Korea." Hong Kong added plainly, putting some salad on his plate. All the others were looking at Japan and Korea, not exactly knowing what to do.

"But I give him the idea da-ze!"

"No you did not!"Japan replied, still shocked.

"Please let's not start another debate, aru." China complained. He hated when does things happened. He understood that Korea wasn't right, but they would put so much patience and efforts trying to make the Korean understand this. Yong it never worked, since Yong Soo was so stubborn.

"Don't you think you are too old to play Pokémon?" Taiwan asked bitterly, giving him the bowl of salad.

"You are never too old to play Pokémon!" A very loud voice suddenly said.

Since the patio was on the 2th floor, they all looked down to see a very familiar American waving at them.

"America?"

"Hey Kiku! Hey Kiku's friends! Hey commies! Funny that we all ended up being at the same vacation at the same place! Ha Ha Ha!" Alfred laughed.

A little far from him, Arthur had their luggage near the neighbour beach house. Comparing to the American, Arthur seemed as surprised as all the others.

"Yeah…what are the odds?" Japan pointed out, confused by such events.

"Well it's not exactly called odds, because Hong Kong is the one who made this deal! OMG you are eating?Lucky! I haven't eaten since this morning. Dudes, can we join?" Alfred asked eagerly. But before they could answer, he was already trying to climb into the patio.

"Wait Alfred-san, you can use the stairs…" Japan said trying to prevent America to do such crazy things.

While the Japanese went to open the patio's stairs, everyone looked at Hong Kong who carried his supper like nothing was happening.

"…Hong Kong…"

"What?"

* * *

><p>According to Xiang's explanations, England wanted somewhere to spend his vacations away from the usual crazy people. So Hong Kong proposed him the vacations where they were about to go.<p>

Arthur was more than happy with this suggestion, but to England, when Xiang mentioned "_they"_, he thought the boy was talking about him and his sister, Taiwan.

Since, Xiang helped England with planning this seemingly perfect vacation and that Arthur was a gentleman, he proposed to pay half of the rent of the beach house for his ancient colony and Taiwan to enjoy their vacations… However unknown to him, when Xiang had meant "_they"_, he actually meant his entire family…and two random persons…

This surprised everyone, except probably America who was too much busy eating to listen to the conversation. But after some time, they all change subject and ended up talking about other stuff.

However, apparently Arthur didn't seem to believe it yet…. Having these unexpected neighbours at his vacation seemed to disturb the Brit.

While everyone was eating and talking, he was there staring blankly at the air. And since he was next to China, the Chinese thought it was really awkward.

"hum, want some salad, aru?" Yao asked after finishing to put some in his plate. Since the Brit still didn't answer he poked his shoulder with the bowl.

"hum, what?" The Brit said snapping out of his thoughts.

"It's so amazing that we are neighbours ! Now we can organise a gamer party! Since its vacations, we could totally spend the rest of the day at home playing video games."

"Shut up bloody Git! Remember the point of our vacation?" Arthur screamed, finally waking up from his non-believing state. He pinched the American in the ear.

"Ouch, yes I do Iggy. Vacations don't mean sitting in the couch and playing video games!"America whined hoping that the other one would release his ear.

"That's not what I'm talking about idiot!"Arthur was still frustrated.

"…" And Alfred was still confused.

"So what's that about?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"If you'll excuse us…Hum, we will go prepare our stuff. Come here you idiot!" Arthur said still pinching the other's ear.

"Ouch what did I do again? Wait I haven't finish to eat!"

And just like that they were gone, with the Englishman cursing and the American whining.

While, everyone continued eating and talking about the conversation they had before, Yao couldn't finish his plate. Incredibly, he wasn't hungry anymore and he had a stomached.

And when China isn't hungry anymore it means he was really sick!

_Why do I have the feeling this will be a long vacation, aru…_ the Chinese thought a little worried.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the storychapter until now ^-^. Please Review to encourage me and give me feedbacks =D. More I am encourage, more I'm motivated to write**.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Once again thanks everyone for the reviews/alert and faving ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>**Chapter 2**_

After the supper, the rest of the day passed pretty quickly. They began to clean the table and the dishes, as soon as they finished, it was already the night. Everyone was tired, it had been a long day and they all wanted to go to bed and rest.

"So let's prepare for the night." Kiku suggested, seeing that Greece was almost sleeping on the table.

They all agreed calmly and in a matter of time, everyone was organising in which room they would sleep.

"Here Ni-san, it's your room." Xiang said. He was about to explain something but the sudden rush of his Korean brother made him change his intentions.

"I'm having the room on the third floor da-ze!"

"Wait, there are only two rooms there, you can't just decide like this."Xiang said, quickly realising that he left his things there. In less than a second Hong Kong leaved Yao there alone.

Since they both were gone, China decided to enter his room. He was really tired and just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

When he entered his room, he was amazed of how big it was. There was a big sized bed, even bigger than at home, a couch and even a bathroom inside his room. It was better than any hotel room he ever been.

"It's so big and beautiful aru."He said in awe, deposing his bag on the couch. He was even amazed by the decorations; only the bed blanket was so soft and warm.

"Yao-Yao!"

Yao turned his head to see Russia in the front door with his luggage, he had a big smile, but Russia always had this smile, China thought.

"Russia?"

China didn't understood what the Russian was doing here. But then he noticed that the other had his bag and was looking at him.

"If you want your room, ask Mei and Xiang, apparently they organised everything. They will bring you to your room, aru." China informed.

Ivan only answered with a small laugh, which confused the Asian.

"Well actually…"Russia started, but then Mei came with some pillows and blankets, interrupting him.

"Here, there are the pillows and blankets for you guys."She said, giving the items to her brother.

"What?" China asked not understanding what she was talking about. He gave a blank stare to Taiwan and Russia, waiting for someone to explain.

"I'm going to sleep here, da?" Ivan replied after some minutes of silence.

"Aiyaa, what? No!" The Chinese replied, shocked to hear this.

"Yes he is. It's not for nothing that you have a big room you know?"Mei answered back, glaring at her brother. For someone who always nagged her to be polite, right now he wasn't giving the great example of it.

"Aiya, Mei!"China snapped, he quickly dragged his sister out of the room to have a discussion, leaving Ivan alone.

"This vacation will be fun, da?" Ivan chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Mei, what in the world is the meaning of this?" Yao complained to his sister. Instead of paying attention to her older brother, Taiwan was more preoccupied with preparing her stuff …this didn't really comforted China.<p>

"I don't understand what the problem is. He needs a room and you have a big room."She answered plainly."Plus, he _is_ your guest."

"You said that there were rooms for everyone, aru."

"There was, before I knew you brought a guest."She muttered giving him a questioning look.

"B-but where he is going to sleep aru?" Yao stuttered, with a soft blush.

"Well in the bed."She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yao didn't answer, but Mei could see the expression on his face filled with a mix of disapproving and flustered look.

"I don't agree with that aru!"

"But _it's _a big bed. It fits five people in it. Stop overreacting."Taiwan sighed. She was really getting tired of the stupid reaction her old-fashioned brother was expressing. It looked like the roles between the two were reversed and she really didn't liked it. She felt old. Mature, but old.

"B-but it's indecent, aru!" her brother whined unhappy. Taiwan only responded to this by face palming.

"I don't care."

Since Mei couldn't take anymore of this stupid situation, she forced her brother to get out of her room.

"b-but ..."

"Go to bed!" She closed the door in his face and could hear an "_Aiyaa, its rude!"_ coming from the outside. However, she couldn't care less. Right now she was tired and only wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Yao came back to his room, he was greeted by a very happy Russia who was preparing his stuff. Apparently, unlike Yao, Ivan seemed really content about this "room sharing".<p>

China was really suspicious of the sudden joy of the Russian, but decided to let him carried on to arrange his stuff and take a shower meanwhile. Ivan nodded, still having his ever so cheerful, albeit creepy, smile.

The shower relaxed China a little bit, but he wasn't sure how he would survive mentally this night.

_Maybe it wouldn't be this bad. _

Maybe Mei was right and he was overreacting again. But sometimes he really didn't like how Russia would look at him, or how the northern nation would openly show his affections. Plus, the fact that he seemed really pleased with sleeping in the same room than him was suspicious.

But in the other hand, Russia always seems lonely. That would explain why he wanted Yao's company. Yao remembered that he said he always dreamed about having vacations in the beach. That would explain why he always kept his smile.

Yao finally decided to not judge his guest too quickly. Ivan deserved his trust after all…anyway he hoped…

He took a breath of air to help him face what was coming and went out of the bathroom. He wouldn't want to spend too much time there making his guest wait.

"Russia, you can use the bathroom if you want aru." He said while trying to dry his air with a towel. China turned around to see the Russian looking at him intensely with a big creepy smile.

Uncomfortable, was the less China could use to describe how he felt with the other one staring at him like that...

"What is wrong, aru?" The Asian asked nervously. Ivan snapped out of his thoughts quickly.

"Nothing. It's just that Yao-Yao is very seductive in his pyjamas da?" the other chuckled.

Yao looked at himself in the mirror.

When he read the brochure, Yao noticed how warm the beach would be. And since he was convinced that he would have a room _alone_, he just brought some shorts and a short sleeved shirt, he would usually use for training. He never thought that such clothing would make someone gaze at him like this. Without realising, China was blushing crimson because of the other's comment.

"Aiyaa! You pervert!" Yao snapped flustered, throwing the towel he was using to dry his hair on Russia. He was wrong; he had many reasons to not trust the northern nation.

"Yao-Yao does not treat his guest well, da?" Ivan answered, still having his creepy smile. China wasn't sure if he was serious or joking when he said that, but he didn't care. The Russian was impolite and indecent.

"Just go take a shower aru!" China ordered, he was relieved to see that Russia shrugged and obeyed, going to the bathroom.

Finally alone, he went to bed and made sure to cover himself with the blankets.

_Very seductive?_ He couldn't believe that Russia dared to say that to him. Only, the thought of this made him shiver.

_Such indecent pervert, he better not intend anything wrong, aru!_ China whined to himself.

He really had a bad feeling now. His family vacations have turned very different than he assumed it would, and it was only the first day. Only today, he had received the visit of an unexpected guest and discovered that he would have noisy neighbours. This wasn't exactly the dream vacation he had imagined.

Yao sighed and lay on the bed tiredly. It was so comfortable and soft; soon he felt his eyes closing slowly. Unfortunately, he quickly woke up in shock, when he felt some arms around him.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Yao-Yao."

As he expected, he turned and saw that the Russian was laying next to him and cuddling him.

"Aiyaa!" Was the only thing Yao could say at this moment. Yao quickly pushed away from the cuddle, which surprised Ivan a little.

"Sorry did I wake you up, da?" Ivan asked confused by the other nation's attitude.

"W-what are you doing?" Yao inquired, seeing that Russia seemed pretty much comfortable in the bed.

"Preparing to sleep, da? I'm tired too." Russia yawned. He rearranged his pillow and the blankets. Yao couldn't help but to think that he looked like a child who was eager to sleep… it was really cute…

_Hey wait a moment!_

"Aiyaa, you don't sleep here!" Yao said shaking the other one to prevent him to fall asleep.

"What?"

"I mean you don't sleep in this bed aru." China repeated.

"So where will I sleep?"

The black haired man looked around the room, he didn't thought of that. He got out of the bed and went to the couch to move his luggage, making much more place. He arranged the sofa by putting a blanket and a pillow.

"Here, you'll sleep in the couch, aru." He said softly. He hoped he didn't seem too much rude, but avoiding sleeping in the same bed as the other nation was way more urgent than to seem rude right now. Even though, he felt a little bad for doing this…

However, once again Russia was starring intensely at him, not focusing at all in what China just said. The Asian ignored angrily this and went back to bed, covering himself with the blankets again. No way, he would share the bed with him.

"Good night!" He muttered bitterly, preparing to sleep. Ivan gave him a blank stare looking at the couch and back at the bed.

"Wait Yao-kun. I can't sleep on the couch, it's too small for me da?"

Yao got up, once again, to look at the couch.

"No, it's not. It's very big, even for you Russia aru!"He replied tiredly."Plus it's really comfortable aru." Yao lay on the bed again; he was impatient to go to sleep.

"Not as much as being in the bed…" Russia said pouting.

"Good night Russia."

Seeing that China seemed really tied, Russia went to sleep in the couch. He wasn't happy about that, but maybe China would change mind tomorrow…or in some minutes…

After all, Yao was kind and Ivan was confident that he wouldn't spend the complete vacations sleeping on the couch.

"Yao-Yao?"

"Yes, Russia?" China sighed with irritation.

"When will I be able to sleep with Yao-Yao da?"

"W-what aru?" Yao asked trying to sound calm, he was blushing crimson. What kind of direct question was that?

"I want to sleep in the bed too." Ivan explained with a childish tone.

"J-Just go to sleep aru!"

"Yao-Yao?"

"What again?"China sighed really impatiently.

"We are in vacations, call me Ivan da?"

"What? W-why would I call you like that aru?" China stuttered, flustered by this sudden demand.

"Because we are friends."Ivan answered softly.

_Friends?_ It was kind of true. Russia could be considered his friend...

Maybe it was because he was really tired, but Yao nodded unconsciously, finally closing his eyes. This small gesture was enough to satisfied Ivan.

"Good night Yao-Yao."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I felt bad for making Ivan sleeping in the couch, but its part of the story lol ^-^; But don't worry it wouldn't be too much bad for him.<strong>_

_**Once again review please! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for the fave/reviews/alert again. I really appreciate it and it encourage me to continue =). Anyway this chapter took me a very long time to post, because I went on vacations with my family and I couldn't really work on it, sorry about that ^^;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

When the morning came, it was really hard for Yao to wake up. He wasn't really tired, but he felt so comfortable in the bed; he wanted to stay there all day. Usually, he would wake up at 7 am, but today it was almost 9 and the Asian nation was still happily resting in bed.

The Chinese couldn't sleep anymore, however he did enjoy staying there. The blankets were so soft and the sunshine coming from the outside were so warm. Plus, the arms hugging him were so comfortable…

_Wait? Arms?_

Ignoring the laziness he had a few seconds ago, Yao quickly opened his eyes to see that there was indeed two arms around him.

"Aiya!"

China almost had a heart attack when he saw Russia next to him in bed, cuddling him with his arms. Apparently the northern nation was really deep asleep, since he didn't heard the other one's scream. Russia seemed to have such a blissful expression still sleeping, the complete opposite of China who was terrified.

"Russia! Go away, aru!" He snapped pushing away the other's arms out of him.

Russia did let go of the hug, but instead of "going away" like the Asian asked, he only turned to the other side still deep asleep.

"5 more minutes da?"

_Five more minutes?_ How dare he ask for this in a bed that wasn't his? China was angered by his guest's attitude.

"No! Wake up now aru! _Now_, I said!"

Yao kept on pushing the other one hoping that he would wake up. But how Russia responded wasn't how Yao thought he would…

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol. I want to sleep more!" The Russian had still his eyes closed but a very creepy aura was now in the room, making China anxious.

"Aiyaa!"

China threw a pillow at Russia's face, hoping to make him stop.

"Ha?" Ivan woke up confused and took off the pillow that was on his face. China thought that he would be anger, but he had instead a very sleepy expression on his face.

"Yao-Yao it's you? Good morning!" The Russian said giving a soft smile. He was happy to be greeted by his Asian friend.

"Don't _good morning me_ aru!" China scolded him irately.

"Why do you seem so angry?"The blond asked confused to see the Chinese anger like this.

"Why are you doing sleeping here, aru?"

Russia looked around him to finally realise that Yao was talking about the bed.

"Sorry, but the air conditioner was too close to the couch and it was so cold." Ivan said pointing the air conditioner while shivering.

" So I tried to wake you and ask if I could sleep here, but you were really deep asleep. So I thought it wouldn't be this bad if I slept in the bed. After all Yao-Yao is really kind da? He would never let me die of cold on vacations, da?" Ivan said with a sad smile.

Yao gave a blank stare trying to analyse the situation. Now that the other mention it, it was true that it was a little cold in the room.

"Air conditioner, aru?"

China came close to the said air conditioner, which was, just like Russia said, next to the couch. He noticed that the thermostat was very low.

"You can't turn it off."

"Why?" China asked perplexed.

"Don't know." the other shrugged.

"There is probably another thermostat that controls all the temperature in the house aru." China said, seeing that indeed the air conditioner couldn't be turned off.

"It's okay! I'm going to find it and turn it off a little, aru. You won't die of cold."China reassured with a sincere smile. Russia was happy that Yao was helping him. Plus, he seemed happy again. Nothing was better than Yao's warm smile that Russia always loved. He wanted to see that smile more often, but up until now the Chinese seemed less happy than usual for some reason…

"Thanks Yao-Yao."

"No problem, aru."

"But if you don't find it, its okay. I can afford to sleep with you da?"

"…"

* * *

><p>"Yao-Yao it's still early, why don't you come back to bed da?" Ivan asked casually. He was following closely the other nation.<p>

After his wake up, he still felt a little sleepy, but he didn't want to stay in the cold room. Plus, he could afford some time alone with China. That was what these vacations were about right? Until now Ivan didn't really had the opportunity to pass some time alone with Yao, and he was looking forward to this.

While Russia was daydreaming peacefully of how to spend the next few days with China, the Asian, in the other side, was more trying to avoid the other one.

"Don't say things like these aru." China said still thinking about the bed scene. The way Russia was talking looked like they slept together and this was the last thing he wanted people to think. Especially with the fact that he knew his siblings were prone to have a big imagination when it comes to rumours about him.

"Don't say what?" Russia asked snapping out of his daydreams.

China sighed and continued his way to the kitchen. He began to prepare the breakfast. Not eating well yesterday was not a good idea, he was starving so much. As long as he was preparing breakfast for himself, he thought that he might as well prepare the breakfast for the others.

"What are you doing Yao-Yao?" Russia asked, still following the Chinese around the kitchen.

"I'm preparing breakfast aru." Yao wasn't enthusiast by the fact the other didn't stop following him. It was annoying him to no end, but he wasn't capable to say so.

After getting everything he needed to prepare the breakfast, he stopped moving around and finally, to his joy, the Russian also stopped to follow him and went to sit at the table. Yao was relived but he could still sense Russia staring at him.

"I think it's too much early." Russia pointed out nonchalantly.

"Well waking up early is good for you, aru."

Yao has always been proud of the fact he could always wake up early. Even though, today he woke up a little later than usual. He always liked to wake up early, it was good and the days seemed longer like this.

"That's true."Russia nodded and Yao was happy that they could both agree on that.

"But usually you take many naps after your training. Isn't it the same as waking up late, da?" Russia added giving a small chuckle.

"Aiyaa!" China responded in shock. "How do you know that?"

"It's a secret."

"…You still stalk me aru!" Instead of a question, China took that as a fact. He didn't know how many times he found the Russian stalking him.

"I don't call that stalking, just looking at you."The other answered like if this was a normal thing to do.

"Argh. You rude westerner! Stop doing that!"Yao said frustrated.

"He he." Russia chuckled; apparently the northern nation was in a good mood. But unlike, him Yao was irritated by the other's lack of serious.

He still didn't understand how in the world stalking him could help Ivan. At first, he thought it was because Russia wanted to spy on his politic or economic methods…but after a while he realised that the Russian only stalked him on his free time…when he wasn't doing anything related to economics or politics.

To China, Ivan was a big mystery…

Despite not looking directly at him, Yao could still feel that the Russian was still staring at him, and this is when he realised that there was a deep silence between them for some moment.

"Why do you even stalk me aru?" China murmured. He wasn't sure if the other could hear him, but apparently he had.

"Ha?" Russia thought of a moment. "I suppose it's because—"

Unfortunately, Russia never had the chance to finish his sentence, because Im Yong Soo came in the kitchen.

"Aniki! You are already awake?" He came hugging his Aniki, making Yao uncomfortable. Russia wasn't really happy about this scene. Only a moment ago, he was alone with his Yao and he wanted that to stay like this. Fortunately for the two Asians, none of them noticed the gloomy aura that was suddenly in the kitchen.

"Yong I'm preparing breakfast aru…"Yao said pushing him away from the hug. "And don't scream you'll wake up the others."

"They are already wake up, da-zee" The Korean said with a sheepish smile. Yong Soo sat next to Ivan, not noticing that Russia was still glaring deathly at him.

"Already?" China asked surprised, turning to see his brother. This is when he noticed that Ivan wasn't as happy anymore. China let a small yelp, afraid to see what in the world could happen.

"Yes. Mei is getting prepared and Xiang is taking a shower. Which means I'm the first one da-ze!" The Korean continued, not noticing the sudden stressed expression on Yao's face.

"No you aren't da?" Russia said with a sweet, yet bitter voice.

Before the Korean could even answer, Hong Kong and Japan came.

"Good morning everyone." They all greeted.

"Good morning."China greeted finally relief to see that Russia was calmer than before.

"Ni-san you don't need to prepare breakfast…"Xiang said noticing that his brother was preparing food for everyone.

"Of course, I'll make breakfast for all, aru."

"It's really not necessary." Japan said politely.

"Yes it is!"Yong Soo protested, once again completely contradicting what Kiku said.

"what?"

"I want breakfast made by Aniki! I really like how Aniki makes his food; it reminds me of good old times. And we all know that the past originated from Korea, so I really like the past."The Korean expressed with a big smile.

There was deep silence while everyone was looking blankly at the Korean.

"Looks like someone is too lazy to make his own breakfast." Xiang pointed out.

"Well we are in vacations…"Korea murmured with a sheepish smile. Xiang answered by slapping him on the head. Which made Russia laugh.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked glaring at both Xiang for slapping him and Russia for laughing at him.

"Hey, stop fighting, aru! Here is your breakfast."China said interrupting the "fight".

"Yay, thanks Aniki." Korea said in joy, seeing his dish on the table.

After a moment, Taiwan came in the kitchen. China greeted his sister, but the girl seemed too much in a hurry to pay attention to him.

"What are you doing?"She screamed at the group who was taking their time eating their breakfast.

"Eating…?" Yong Soo questioned, not sure of what the Taiwanese was talking about.

"Korea I told you to go to the beach to hold us places before other people goes!"

"I thought that it was after eating!"

"You can eat at the beach! Fast all the places will be taken!" The girl said hurriedly pulling the other by the arm.

"Okay!"

At the same time, Kiku, Xiang and Im Yong Soo stood up and left the table, leaving their breakfast there, in front of a bewildered China who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Aiya! Wait? What about the food aru?" He screamed in hope to have their attention.

"Oh China is right…"Kiku pointed out returning to the table and making the older less worried. "Let's take the breakfast with us." He took the dish and left the room.

"Thanks Aniki!" Yong Soo and Xiang did the same following Japan and leaving China alone in the kitchen with Russia.

"Wait!" China screamed, but it was avail since they all were gone. So much for his "family time" he was hoping for…

"Yao-Yao?"

"What aru?" Yao asked tiredly.

"Can we also go to the beach da?" Ivan questioned with a hint of eager in his voice.

"…" Yao didn't really know how to answer. Was the other one really asking for his permission to go to the beach? But on second thought, Ivan didn't ask if _he_ could go; he asked if _they_ could go.

"Sure, let's go aru." He sighed exasperated. He didn't wanted to be mean, but right now he was hoping one of his siblings would ask him to go to the beach with him, not Russia. Yao decided to take the dishes along with him- no way, he was going to starve of hunger again- but a cold hand took the plate before he could.

"Wait. I'm going to eat here da?" Russia said taking back the breakfast Yao prepared for him. Yao was shocked to see this, but after a while he decided that it was probably better to also eat here.

"…okay…"He sighed once again, joining Ivan at the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic until now =) I'm about to put some one-sided Koreachina (or at least a very clingy Korea) to the story, it wouldn't be taken to much seriously, just to put some competition to Russia lol XD so far, China wants to pass more time with his siblings, but in the other side, Russia wants to pass some time just with China, so things will get more confusing for little Yao in the following chapters XD.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Once**_** again I would like to thank you all for reading this and the favs/alerts/reviews. I know I'm repeating, but it's because I really appreciate it ^-^ So enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

As soon as they finished eating, China and Russia went to prepare for the beach. At first, Yao wasn't too much eager to go there, but after seeing that Ivan seemed to look forward to the idea, he couldn't disagree.

He couldn't help but to think that the way Ivan was acting was adorably similar to a child. Now, he felt bad for judging him, especially since Ivan had been really kind until now…well if he didn't acknowledge the last night event with the pyjamas. Yao was really hoping Ivan wouldn't react the same way about him wearing swimming trunks.

While he was preparing a small bag with everything he needed for the beach, he realised how long he haven't been to this place. The last time he went there, was a long time ago. He had still memories of Mei and Yong as kids asking him cheerfully if they could go swimming and if he wanted to help them build sandcastles.

_These were the good times aru._ Yao remembered nostalgic. It seemed like yesterday when all this just happened; time could pass really fast when one didn't wanted to. This is the reason why he wanted to profit of his time with his family. He didn't know when in the world he would have this opportunity again.

"Yao-Yao are you ready da?" The Russian asked snapping the Chinese out of his nostalgic memories.

"Yes, aru."

He had a towel, a shirt, sunscreen and a bottle of water; he was ready. Finally finishing packing his stuff, he went out of the bathroom to see if his guest had also finished. However, he was more than surprised to see Russia still in his winter coat, with his usual long scarf.

Yao looked blankly at the northern nation not sure if the other one was serious about wearing these clothes, but Ivan seemed too happy to notice the blank stare on him.

"So we can go now, da?" He said beaming a smile and pulling with him Yao out of the room.

"Wait? You are going like this?" Yao quickly asked, trying to stop Russia from walking.

"Yes, I have everything I need, da?"

"Are you sure you are not forgetting something aru?" China inquired, hoping that the Russian would get the hint.

"No, look I have my sunscreen da?" Russia answered happily, showing Yao a bottle of the said cream.

_You won't need this if you plan to keep your coat aru…_

Even though Yao's expression was visibly troubled, Ivan was about to continue his way to the beach. But, China quickly stopped him once again.

"Are you really going to the beach with your coat and scarf aru?" The Asian finally asked.

"Yes. I'm still a little cold." Russia responded with a sad smile.

"B-but it's because we are inside aru. Outside is really warm. Are you sure you will go like this aru?"

"It doesn't matter da?"Apparently this seemed like the last thing Russia was concerned about.

"Well you aren't going to swim with your coat aru…"

…_I hope…_

"It's okay." The blond answered carefree. Seeing that Ivan wasn't about to change his mind about the subject, the Chinese decided to let him do so.

"Plus I didn't bring any swimsuit da?" Ivan added still having his sweet smile. Yao answered to this by giving him a bewildered look.

"What? Why?" The Chinese didn't understand how in the world someone, who was eager to come to the beach, would forget about bringing a swimsuit. Unless, he was planning on going swimming naked…China was _seriously_ hoping that this wasn't what Ivan had planned.

"I never thought that we would go swimming…" Ivan answered while keeping his smile. Even though Russia seemed pretty serious, Yao had a hard time believing that Ivan didn't thought of this.

* * *

><p>"Okay so these are the swimming trunks that you can borrow aru. They have never been used."<p>

Yao showed a big bag full, of clothes of different colors and size, than he and his brothers never wore. Most of these were gifts or just clothes that Xiang bought for various reasons, but then decided that they weren't _nice_ anymore…such a waste of money.

Yao never understood those views, but anyway, today these weird views were of a help. Thanks to these, Ivan had many choices of swimsuits and other summer clothes… Because Yao had a feeling that if Ivan didn't thought of bringing a swimsuit, he probably didn't thought of bringing clothes for the warm temperature outside.

China knew it was always a good idea to bring backup stuff, and even if Mei and Xiang thought it was just packing for nothing, now he could prove to them that they were _absolutely wrong. _

"You can choose one for now and then buy one when we'll go to the shop aru." Yao suggested."Or you can keep it aru. It wouldn't make any difference." Now that he thought of it, Ivan was probably the only person who would wear these clothes, he had doubts his brothers would suddenly want to have their forgotten clothes back.

"Wow, are these all yours da?" Ivan asked in amazement. He never thought that Yao was the type of person who kept so many clothes. However, he was grateful that the other was willing to borrow or give some of them to him.

"No, a few of them were bought by my brothers and others are gifts that nobody ever wore... Anyway choose the one you like. It's not going to be used anyway."

Ivan nodded and took the bag Yao gave him. He quickly went to the bathroom, but there he realised that there were too much clothes. He didn't really know which one to choose.

"Are you going to wait for me da?" Ivan asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah sure, aru." Yao replied.

The Asian didn't know why Ivan would want him to stay there, but he was happy to help him. Yao didn't really wanted to show it, but he was actually proud that his "old-fashioned ways" (like Mei would say) were actually helping someone. He had a new point to make to his siblings. Maybe today wouldn't be the bad day he thought it would be.

"Does Yao-Yao like this one da?" Ivan asked finally getting out of the bathroom.

"Hum, you really shouldn't choose it according to my opinions…" Yao replied, but when he saw the actual swimwear the Russian was wearing he lost every peace of mind. He didn't knew how to answer to the fact Ivan was wearing a Speedo. From all the swimsuits there was, why did he had to choose the most embarrassing one?

"He he, this one as a star, is it yours da?" Ivan asked, not noticing the blushed face of China.

"Aiaya! You aren't really going to wear that aru?" The other snapped hiding his red face with his hands. He was really starting to think that Russia was doing on purpose to put him in embarrassing situations like these.

"Is something wrong da?" Ivan, on the other side, didn't understood why in the world Yao seemed this flustered.

_Yes everything aru._

Yao wasn't capable of explaining why Ivan shouldn't wear this, especially since the other one was giving the most innocent look ever. So the Chinese decided to keep his embarrassment for himself, because the situation was already enough awkward.

"Go choose another one!" He said pushing the blond to the bathroom again.

"What? Why?"

"J-Just-just go aru."

The northern nation decided to do what China said, not bothering to ask, even if he was really confused. When he was gone, Yao sighed to himself, it will take a long time before he gets this image out from his head.

Why things were so complicate when Ivan was here?

* * *

><p>After finally persuading Russia that the second swimsuit was way better than the first one, they could go to the beach. Of course, Ivan still didn't wanted to leave his scarf, but at least he agreed on not wearing his coat.<p>

As they were walking toward the beach, Yao didn't know what to say. He was still embarrassed by what just happened, but at the same time, the fact that none of them were talking was making an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yao-Yao?" Ivan finally asked breaking the long silence between them. The Asian took all his time to answer, afraid of what the other might ask.

"Yes Russia?"

"You said you would call me Ivan da!"

Yao walked away faster; he knew that _this_ wasn't the question Ivan was about to ask. Unfortunately, he was very quickly caught up by the Russian.

"Wait Yao?"

"What?" The Chinese replied again.

"Was the swimsuit yours da?" Ivan asked plainly.

"W-what do you mean aru?" China stuttered, feeling that his checks were starting to burn once again. He knew exactly what the other meant…but he still wanted to hope that it wasn't _that_.

"Does the swimsuit I wore before belongs to Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked again.

"No! I-I mean— it was a gift, but I never wore it aru!" China replied blushing. It was true he never wore it. It was just a stupid gift that now he was really regretting to kept it.

"Okay." Russia let a chuckled that Yao decided to ignore. For some reason Ivan seemed to enjoy seeing him embarrassed like this.

"There you guys are." Xiang said when they finally arrived.

As Yao looked around the beach, he didn't really understand why his siblings were rushing for; they were lots of perfect other places to be. In fact, there weren't many people at the beach, now that he noticed. He thought it was probably because of the wind, the temperature was warm, but occasionally there was a small breeze. Obviously, the water wasn't probably that warm either.

"What took you so long da-ze?" Korea asked.

"…"China really didn't want to answer to that question, trying to hide the blush, with the towel he was holding in his hand. "Some stuff aru."

"So what are we going to do today aru?" He quickly changed the discussion, while sitting next to Xiang and Mei, who were lying down on the sand.

"I'm going to do nothing…" Xiang answered bluntly.

"Me too" Mei added.

"…what?"

Yao didn't understand the point of coming to the beach, if they didn't plan on doing a thing.

"Mei and Xiang are having a competition da-zee." Korea explained.

"The one who has the most tanned skin by the end of the vacations won." Hong Kong answered with a small grin.

"Win what aru?" China asked.

"I don't know yet."Mei replied assured that she would be the one who would win. But something came to block her sun, quickly making her happiness disappear.

"This is a small step in honour of the glorious country of America! Ha Ha Ha!" America, who seemingly came from nowhere, put a big American flag in the sand right in front of the Taiwanese, completely blocking the sun from her.

"What in the world is happening aru?" Yao asked, he didn't know what to think of this absurd and weird scene. He was actually reassured that the others around him were sharing the same expression.

"The usual: nonsense."England answered irritated walking slowly toward them. It seemed that Arthur wasn't really looking forward to come, as he expressed a miserable expression on his face.

"Get the flag out of the sun! It's blocking it!"Unlike the others who were embarrassed by Alfred's actions, Mei was actually anger.

"Wow calm down lady! This flag as all the rights to be there you know! It's a free country."Alfred responded with a heroic pose.

"You do realise that we are not in America, right?" She replied plainly.

"What?"America looked visibly stressed right now, looking all around him to make sure that the girl was saying the truth.

He could have sworn that he was still in his country; there was sand, water, nice houses, nice people and he was sure he saw a Mc Donald's on his way here. Weren't all these, things that could only be found in America? Obviously not, but to America these were the perfect definition to describe his precious country. "We are not in America? Where are we?" He was suddenly feeling homesick.

"Not in America…" Xiang replied.

"Oh My God! I said pretty mean things to the poor cashier at the store because she didn't accept US dollars." He said forcing a smile, he was trying to remain calm but it was noticeable that he wasn't feeling as good as before.

"I knew letting you buy chips at 3 in the morning was a bad idea."England sighed while face palming.

"Great! Now I have to apologize to her. Things are so complicated in other countries." He complained while going away, followed by a stressful England.

"Wait! Don't let your flag here! It's still blocking the sun!" Mei snapped angrily, not knowing what to do.

"So unfair why didn't he put it in front of you!" She snorted to Hong Kong who didn't seem at all bothered by this.

"He probably thought I would look better than you with a tan."The boy answered with a small grin, frustrating Taiwan. She quickly untied the Flag, to threw it on Xiang's face, but due to the wind the flag went instead right into Yong's face.

"Oups"

"Haaa!" Korea screamed surprised by the sudden attack.

"Sorry Yong!"She said helping him get out of the flag.

"HAA! Mei-chan , why did you attack me with the American flag?"The Korean replied in shock.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well, I'm not doing _this_ on purpose either!" Korea was about to threw the flag on the girl's face, but the wind was on the opposite direction and it came right back to his face once again.

Without really wanted it, Mei let a giggle that was quickly followed by all the others.

"Hey don't laugh! Aniki! Mei is laughing at me!"Korea reported embarrassed by all this.

"Aiyaa! Stop fighting aru." China said picking the flag from their hands "Its vacations aru. We are supposed to spend them together not fighting."China was really hoping that his siblings would finally stop acting like children.

"Yeah, Aniki is right, let's have fun." Yao was happy to see that the two were making peace, but then they both went to separate ways which puzzled the Chinese.

"Where are you going, aru?"

"I'm going to surf, just watch how amazing I am!" Korea exclaimed, running toward the sea.

"Aiyaa, Yong you don't know how to surf!"

"Yes, I do, Surfing originated from Korea!"The other pouted still continuing to run.

Right next to Yao, Taiwan and Hong Kong were still having their "competition", so obviously they also didn't look like they would pass some time with him.

"Hey, where is Kiku aru?" China finally asked, feeling a little guilty to not have noticed that there was one missing.

"He went to get stuff at the store."

So everyone had something to do, beside him? Depressed about the fact that none of his siblings were actually bothering to even speak with him, Yao sighed and went to sit next to Ivan on the sand.

The Russian gave him a smile, but he seemed bothered, compared to earlier, for some reason. China was wondering why the other didn't seem to speak a lot when his relatives were around. Maybe he was uncomfortable…not that China actually blamed him.

"Yao-Yao why are you so interested by the American flag da?" Ivan suddenly asked, with a smile that didn't seem that cheerful. This quickly surprised China, who didn't realise that he still had the flag in his hands.

"Aiyaa I'm not interested by the flag, I was just trying to stop the fight aru." He answered, shocked by this weird question.

"But I think it's not necessary da?"

"W-what does that means aru?"

China was really confused by the sudden strange things Russia was saying, yet he was even more perplexed when the other didn't answer and responded with a shrug.

The Chinese decided to ignore Ivan's odd behaviour and distracted himself by looking around the beach. Because of the wind, the waves seemed quite agitated and instinctively Yao was starting to worry about Korea. Yet he quickly felt a pair of cold hands on his eyes.

"Aiyaa! Get your hands out of my eyes aru. I can't see a thing." He shouted.

"Only if you promise to do something with me da?" The blond chuckled.

"What? What do you want to do aru?" China asked. Ivan took his hands off Yao's eyes and began to think.

Even if the Asian was surprised by the other's comportment, he was actually pondering what Russia wanted to do here. To China, it seemed that all he could think of was something he used to do with his family; Building sandcastles, swimming, playing volley ball… For some reason, he didn't feel like doing any of these things.

Yao unconsciously played with the American flag out of stress, using it like a stress ball, which helped somehow. Much to China's astonishment, Ivan harshly took away the flag from his hands and threw it on the sand.

"Maybe we should go and take a walk da?" Ivan proposed childishly, ignoring the complete stunned look, Yao was having right now.

"Where aru?"

"Along the beach da? It seems like there are some interesting things to see there."

Yao looked around to see that there were only rocks far away on each side of the beach. The Chinese didn't have a clue of what was interesting to see with rocks everywhere. Although, it must have some place nearby with some store, after all Japan went to a shop.

"Sure, why not aru." He sighed. He was quickly pulled by the arm by Ivan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter took me so long to write ;_; I re-write it like 5 times, because each time it seemed really off. Anyway, the purpose of this chapter was to find something for the siblings to do, like this Yao could spend some time alone with Ivan (yey!). As you can see, Ivan barely speaks when the siblings are there, I know he should be more active, it's just that I'm not sure how they would react XD So I'm working on that (don't worry they will react soon ^^). Believe it or not, some elements that might look minor will be sort of important later ^^;<strong>_

_**Please Review, it encourage me ^-^  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

_**There is another chapter ^-^ this one is with some sweet and cheesy stuff, so beware, if you don't like stuff like that, run away now! XD **_

_**As usual, I would like to thanks everyone for reading this and also for the reviews/faves/alerts. And yes, this will be a repeated thing I would still say in each chapter, because I have to thank people, it's stronger than me **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>_

Yao have been led by Russia since the beginning of the walk and until now not many words had been spoken. Because they were walking along the seashore, China could feel the water on his feet and he had to admit that at least this quiet scenery was really helping him relaxing.

Compared to the other part of the beach, this place was so much calmer and there were less people around here; probably due to the amount of rocks on the sand. China also noticed that the shops might be close the there, since he saw some people passing next to them with souvenir bags. However, apparently Ivan didn't seem to have notice it, as he was still guiding him by the hand.

For some reason now, Ivan seemed as happy as he was in the morning. The sudden weird scene from before had been on Yao's mind since then and he was wondering why Ivan suddenly changed his mood like that.

While he was deep in thoughts, he realised that, since the beginning of the walk they were holding hands. They looked so much like a couple walking the long of the beach.

Instinctively, Yao quickly let go his hand off the other, making the Russian confused.

"Something is wrong?" Ivan asked a little disappointed to see that Yao let go of his hand.

"Hum…nothing aru...S-so do you want to shop for some things aru?" Yao inquired, remembering that they were probably close to the shops.

"No."

"…So why did you wanted to come here aru?" The Asian asked confused.

"Just to go for a walk da? It seemed really pretty around here."

_And a lot more peaceful… _Yao had to admit that compared to the other side, it was so much quiet here. He could perfectly listen to the waves and they weren't as much people making noise. He personally preferred this side.

"Hmm, so let's just sit here." Yao said sitting on a big rock; they had arrived at the place where the shore was closed by gigantic rocks. He wouldn't mind continuing the walk, if he wasn't barefoot, but since he decided to come here with nothing on his feet, he wasn't looking forward to travel farther.

It didn't take long for Ivan to sit next to him on the rock. Yao looked at Russia noticing that the other one was admiring the scenery of the water. The Chinese couldn't help but realise that even though Russia wasn't wearing his coat anymore, he still had his scarf and was wearing a short sleeved shirt. It still looked too warm for the temperature.

"Aren't you warm with this aru?"He asked pointing the scarf.

"No. It's perfect." The Russian answered with a big smile. Yao could simply nod to this reply.

"Are you okay Yao-Yao? You don't seem a lot happy since you been here da?"Russia asked suddenly. This question took Yao by surprise; he wasn't expecting that Ivan would ask such questions.

"Oh , it's okay aru. I just feel like my siblings are trying to ignore me aru."He said more to himself.

"Well I don't."

_Obviously_

"Y-yes thank you…" Yao didn't know how to react to that… It was so strange to be the center of attention of Russia, but at the same time—even if he didn't care that much— it felt good to be appreciated by someone.

"You're welcome little sunflower." Russia chuckled childishly.

_Little sunflower?_ Was that a new nickname? Yao somehow got used to the "Yao-Yao" nickname or at least let Russia get away with it… but this one seemed a little more…affectionate?

The Russian was starting to get too much friendly to him, and even If it wasn't something particularly bad, Yao felt that he had to keep a certain distance between them. Later, he needed to talk about that subject to Russia. Not to mention he also had to ask about the reason of his weird comportments …Speaking of which…

"You know some moments ago, why did you take away the flag out of my hands like this aru?" Yao asked curiously. He didn't stop wondering about that since it happened and he was more than curious to know the answer.

"Ha? Because it was kind of annoying me da?" Russia responded with a sincere smile.

"Aiyaa, you could have told me aru. You took the flag out of my hands like if it was some kind of dangerous weapon. It was really overacting aru." Yao complained, scolding Russia. The other found the action actually amusing.

"He he, Yao-Yao funny da?"

"W-what? I am serious aru!"

But apparently Russia wasn't listening to his remarks like usual.

"So what was your expectation about coming to the beach aru?" Yao finally asked, seeing that the Russian really didn't want to be serious.

"Did you only come to take long walks on the beach aru?"

"It's one of the raisons da!" Ivan answered plainly. "Only spending time in a warm place like a beach was what I wanted."

China agreed with Russia, he had to admit that it was perfect; this place was warm, quiet, peaceful and beautiful. Ivan had a point, and he should probably enjoy it more, instead of being upset over such childish things as spending time with his siblings.

He still have many other days to have some family time, today he will just spend the day relaxing himself, or trying to anyway…he wasn't sure if he could relax 100% while being alone with Russia. Somehow, weird things always happened when he was around him.

"What Yao-Yao wants to do da?"

Russia moved closer to him, until he was only a few inches from Yao's face. As a reflex, China quickly moved back away from the other. This action made him fell from the rock and landed right into the water, in a comical way.

Russia who wasn't expecting this scene, didn't knew how to react. But after watching China trying to get himself up, all soaked and embarrassed, was really funny, if not priceless.

"Aiyaaa! You are laughing aru?" Yao didn't know why the fact that Ivan was laughing, surprised him so much, however, it didn't help his embarrassment.

"Yao-Yao is so funny da?" Russia laughed. As a way to apologize, he offered a hand to help Yao get up.

China gratefully accepted the offer, although he wasn't really looking forward with sitting on the rock again.

"T-thank you aru." He said half-heartedly.

"Why did you throw yourself out of the rock da?"

_I didn't throw myself out of the rock aru…_

Seriously, Ivan thought he fell on purpose? Who in the world would do that?

"It was slippery aru. I didn't throw myself aru."

"It's not that much slippery da?"

Actually Ivan was right, there weren't enough water on the rock for it to be slippery, the real reason Yao felt was because Ivan was incredibly close to him, and the fact the other was still holding his hand wasn't better.

"S-stop holding my hand aru!" Yao snapped, once again, taking his hand away from Russia's.

"I never have been to the beach. What are the activities we can do here?" Russia quickly changed the conversation.

"Hmm… Well we can play with the sand…" China suggested. He didn't really know what to do either… Acknowledging, Ivan's not so happy face, the Chinese assumed that it wasn't what the other wanted…

"..Or…Do you want to go swimming aru?" Yao proposed with more enthusiasm. Playing in the water always seemed like something amusing to do, but Russia still didn't show a hint of interest by that.

"hum well…" Russia said unsure.

"The water is warm aru." Yao assured. He knew it; he was drenched.

"Not as warm as the sand da?" Russia replied with a small smile. Clearly, the water wasn't as warm as the sand, but it was still warm.

"Once you are in it, you'll get used to it aru."

"It's okay. I'm going to stay here da?" The blond said, sitting on the sand.

Yao noticed that Russia had an uneasy look on his face, which confused him. It was true that the north nation showed a very big dislike of the cold, but this was unlike him to be like that. It was the opposite of the easygoing attitude he had a few minutes ago.

Still his head full of questions, Yao went to join Ivan, sitting next to him on the sand, close to the shore.

"These rocks are pretty da?" He asked showing China some colourful rocks.

"Yes they are aru."

Yao looked at some of them; it only reminded him of old memories. Taiwan used to collect them and make necklaces with some seashells. A sudden nostalgic vibe went through China.

_Forget about this aru_. He didn't know why in the world, these memories keep on coming back, even though he made clear earlier, that he still had other days to pass with his family.

"Look Yao a seashell" Russia said showing a pink seashell to Yao, which helped him snapping out of his memories.

"Waw it's pretty." China exclaimed, trying as hard as he could to forget about the earlier thoughts.

"Do you want more?" The blond asked, happy to see that Yao wasn't showing a troubled face anymore.

"Oh well…" He stopped talking shocked to see that Ivan was backing off quickly from the shore.

"What—"China didn't even had the time to finish his sentence, when a big wave went on him and soaked him completely.

"Aiyaaa!"

Apparently it was starting to be high-tide, he actually should have taken the hint when he was walking and the small waves were coming closer to the shore. Yao quickly walked close to where Russia was. The other could only give him a blank stare, surprised to see that the Asian didn't run away from the wave.

"You knew it and you didn't tell me aru!" The Chinese snapped, angered by the fact he had been soaked for the second time in less than 10 minutes.

"Ha! Yao I didn't know you didn't know da?" Russia said in defence.

"Now I'm all wet aru…"

And because of the breeze, it was getting cold. Now he was the one who wanted a coat…such strange turn of events.

"Sorry Yao…" Ivan said with an apologetic tone." But I have a plan to make you warm again da?" He quickly added now having one of his big creepy smiles.

"W-what plan?"

Yao wasn't really at ease with the other's suggestion, especially since there was now a very strange aura around the Russian, who still had a creepy smile.

"kolkolkol"

"HAA!"

Yao tried to run away, but he was quickly taken from behind by the other nation. Russia took the smaller one on his shoulders and carried him farther away from the shore.

"AIYAAA! Put me down aru!"

Just like Yao asked, Ivan dropped him carefully on the sand and, soon, both of them were laying next to each others on the sand.

_What aru?_ Yao didn't understand the point of this action. As he looked next to him confused, he saw Russia who beamed him the greatest smile ever.

"Look Yao, the sand is warm da? It's way better than the sand next to the shore." The Russian pointed out. It was true that the sand around here was warm, but right now the cold wasn't the problem anymore…

"Aiyaa this is not helping" Yao whined getting up.

"What?"

"Now I have sand on my back aru." Yao said pointing all the sand that was stuck all over his shirt and all on his back. Apparently, Ivan really didn't thought of the fact that the dry sand could be like glue when in contact with a wet surface.

"… Sorry little sunflower da?" Ivan said with a small sheepish smile.

"Just wearing this shirt is uncomfortable now aru" The Chinese sighed, he hated the feeling of having sand all over him and especially on his shirt. But in the other hand, Ivan didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted to help. So Yao decided to stay calm.

"Maybe you should just take it off da?" Ivan proposed.

"That's a good idea…" Yao murmured.

Since the shirt was useless, he should take it off, it was logical. China was about to do so, but he felt once again a very intense glare from the Russian. The latter was watching him with a very creepy smile…once again making the Asian uncomfortable…

"…on second thought I'll keep it aru. It's warmer." Yao explained, quickly tugging his shirt down.

Ivan suddenly had a slightly sad expression on his face and let a "aww" , which stunned Yao even more.

_Aww?_

"Ivan, why do you look disappointed aru?" He asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yao-Yao you called me Ivan da?" Instead of answering to the question, Ivan gave Yao a hug and took him on his lap.

"Hey let me go. Ivan!" Yao protested, hating to be so uncomfortably close to someone he barely knew. This was starting to make him anxious, the fact that he was on the other's lap looked so much like a position lovers would be, and this was the situation Yao was doing the best he could to avoid.

"It makes me happy." The Russian said, pulling Yao even closer to him.

"You frustrate me aru…" Yao groaned. The Chinese couldn't get out of the other's grip since it was too strong. And the fact he was close to the other was making him nervous, China could feel his heart beating fast.

"You really are stressed da? You should relax." Russia suggested.

"Not by sitting on your lap aru." Yao murmured. This made the Russian giggle, which quickly blushed Yao.

"I won't let you go until you are relax." The north nation confirmed.

"Argh, you are acting just like Mei and Xiang aru."

To this comparison, Russia let a sigh. He disliked when Yao talked about his siblings, because when they were around them, China was too much concerned by them that he didn't pay much attention to him.

While Yao said that he felt ignored _by_ his siblings, Ivan could say that he actually felt ignored when Yao was _with_ his siblings. Just the thought of being ignored by China annoyed him. Russia pulled the Chinese even more close to him.

"Hey what is that for?" Yao asked shocked to see the other suddenly tense.

"Nothing."

Now Yao really wanted to go away. He couldn't truly calm himself when he was this close to Ivan and he thought it was actually awkward. Plus, Russia suddenly looked like someone who was bitter…

"O-okay I'm calm, now. Let's go back home aru!"

"I don't think so" Ivan said, not letting the other one escape.

"R-Russia!

"No!"

Seeing Yao that flustered was such a priceless image to Russia. He was so much enjoying this little moment with him; why would he let China go that easily?

Still keeping Yao on his lap, Ivan lay down on the sand, bringing Yao on top of him. And now Yao thought it was_ really_ awkward, he could feel his cheeks burning.

"Arghh, and you want to sleep in the same bed as me aru!" The Asian snapped frustrated, by such indecent manner the other was expressing. He was really hoping that nobody he knew would see him in this position.

"What? Does that mean I won't sleep there tonight either?" Ivan asked surprised and disappointed. The blond automatically let go of the hug and China took this as an opportunity to get off the other and sit next to him.

"Aiyaa! You will not aru!"

"But it's cold Yao." Russia whined childishly.

"W-well I'm going to fix this."China couldn't believe that only a moment ago Ivan seemed so sure of himself and now he was practically pouting like a kid.

"But Yao what can I do to sleep in our bed?"

"It's not yours." Yao explained in defence.

"Yes, since it's _our_ room da?"

Yao let go of a bug sigh. The way Russia was saying that, made him feel guilty like if he was doing something mean.

"I'm sorry aru. I can't let you sleep with me. Sharing a bed with someone is when you have an intimate relationship with the person. And we don't have that aru…" Yao explained, avoiding the eye contact with Russia.

"But we are friends da?"

"Y-yes, but it takes more than friends' aru."

_More than friends?_

Being _more than friends_ is what Ivan wanted for a long time and if this was the only thing it would take to share the same bed as him, then he was more than willing to do so.

But at the same time, he was wondering how to be more than friends on the small length of time that their vacations allowed them to have. China had been such a difficult person to be in contact until now, and he had the feeling that his siblings will not really help him growing closer to Yao…

Plus, there was the fact that China was such a reserved person; this might be more difficult than Ivan thought it would.

To him, it didn't need to be intimate with someone, to share a bed. When he was younger, he would share the bed with his sisters, and he had to admit that his family was far for being close…

Now that he thought of it, he was closer to Yao than his own family, but he still couldn't sleep with him? Things would certainly be complicated…

While Ivan was deep in thoughts, Yao realised that his guest wasn't speaking for a long while.

Even if Ivan said, that he always dreamed to go to the beach, he couldn't help to wonder if Russia really liked the vacations until now. China noticed that the northern nation didn't speak very much when the others were around, and even if he always had a smile, he did act weird sometimes…

Maybe it was because of Yao' comportment. China doubted that until now he had been a good "host"…but he wasn't doing it on purpose. Even if sometimes, Russia had weird behaviour, the Asian still wanted him to enjoy this time and hoped he wasn't making Ivan's vacations uncomfortable.

"I-Ivan do you like being here aru?" Yao asked snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"Yes I really do. Why do you ask da?" Ivan gave him a warm smile that China took for a sincere yes.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. "I think we should go back home aru." Yao said feeling that his stomach was starting to make noise.

"Wait! Yao-Yao can we pass some other time like this da?" Ivan asked quickly before getting up.

_What do you mean like this aru…_ This vague question made China uneasy, but he knew that asking for more explanation would, unfortunately, make things more complicated.

"hum.. probably…"

"Okay!" Russia quickly followed China, this time they weren't holding hands—which was a good thing for Yao—but Ivan sure was holding something.

"Is it okay to bring the seashell da?" Ivan asked childishly, showing the pink seashell that was the reason China had been soaked for the first time.

"Of course aru. It is really pretty." Yao gave him a smile that only made Russia happier. It didn't seem that hard to make Russia happy, he promised to be more kind to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it X3 (I had so much fun, but it was also so long =,D). So yeah, it wasn't that fluffy or cheesy as I first planned to be in this chapter, but I wanted to put some other stuff for later. So did you guys liked the little Rochu moments in this chapter? Please review and tell me ^-^. <strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the late update, I had some issues and I couldn't really work on this because I wasn't inspired and didn't feel really good. **_

_**Anyway, the encouragements that you guys gave me with the reviews/faves/alerts, helped me feel a little better =) thanks everyone 3 **_

_**Sadly, this is my last chapter before I restart school ;_; (I'm starting tomorrow _), already 3 months had passed, it's still too soon to me. Time passes too quickly X,S. **_

_**However, I'm still happy to post this last chapter before the end of my freedom, because it's one of my favourite chapters for some reason. I really liked to write this one and I hope that you will also enjoy it ^-^. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>_

Once again, the evening passed quite fast for China.

As soon as they got back to the beach house, Yao passed more than an hour in the shower, hoping to take away all the sand that was on him and wash perfectly his hair. After cleaning his clothes and eating, the day was almost over. Thankfully the evening had been rather quiet and relaxing compared to the rest of his day.

He decided to spend the last minutes of the day watching some television show that Kiku and Heracles were watching. The show wasn't very interesting for Yao, but it was at least entertaining. And by entertaining, he meant that it was a good thing to do to pass time until he goes to bed. Yao was surprised that Russia joined them and seemed not bored by the show, because honestly he was.

After the show ended, Kiku and Heracles decided to get ready for bed and Yao thought that he should do the same.

"I'm also going to sleep aru. I'm tired." He said with a small yawn. "Are you staying?"

"No, I'm coming too."The Russian answered quickly.

Ivan wasn't that tired, but he didn't want to watch television alone in the living room and risking the chance to be annoyed by Korea. So he decided to follow the Chinese man to their room. In any case, they had a television in there, so he might as well watch it in their bedroom.

By the first second they entered the room, both instantaneously shivered because of the cold that was there.

"It's still very cold da?" Ivan pointed out shivering. Maybe being bothered by Korea wasn't that much awful if it means that he could avoid this cold.

"It's okay aru. I'm going to find the thermostat!" Yao said leaving the room. He was cursing himself to have forgotten about that. He didn't do much of the evening, he could have search for it. It was enough bad that Ivan had to sleep on the couch, the Asian didn't want the other one to die of cold in his own vacations.

"Wait Yao-Yao don't leave!" Russia didn't really like the idea of being alone in this cold room. It reminded him so much of his home, where he was always frozen and lonely.

"I'm coming back aru. You can take a shower if you want while I go out and start to prepare." He proposed. He still felt a little bad about the fact he took more than hour in the shower, this evening. But now Russia had the opportunity to use it as long as he wanted to.

The Russian nodded, but wasn't that much convinced.

"I'm coming back soon aru." The Chinese promised.

* * *

><p>Finding the thermostat didn't seem that difficult to China, but he still didn't have the clue of where it could be.<p>

"Kiku, do you know how to control the temperature of the air conditioner in the rooms aru?" Yao asked the Japanese who was preparing a glass of milk in the kitchen.

"I think it's this thermostat…" Japan said pointing the said small instrument that was right next to the stairs "But if I was you, I wouldn't touch it." He added slowly.

"Why aru?" Yao gave him a confused look, but the other Asian just avoided the eye contact.

"I need to change it. It's really cold in my room."

China noticed that the temperature of the house was really low; no wonder they were dying of cold in their rooms. With the air conditioners working all day, it was understandable why his room was like a freezer.

"If you touch it, I will not stay there to defend you." Japan warned.

"What are you talking about aru?" But once again the Japanese only avoided the eye contact and didn't answer.

Not paying attention to the weird warning of Kiku, the Chinese was about to increase the temperature of a few degrees. But before he could put one little finger on it, he heard a scream of terror.

"ANIKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Im Yong Soo screamed, coming from nowhere and panicking like if it was the end of the world.

"AIYA! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack aru!" China yelled, putting a hand on his heart.

"You were about to change the temperature? Are you insane, Aniki? We are going to die of heat if you do this! And I swear this did not originate from Korea" The Korean scolded his Aniki.

Yao couldn't believe that he was scolded by a younger nation that he raised. He somehow felt offended and anger by this.

"Stop Yong! The air conditioner in my room is really cold aru."Yao replied, deciding to ignore the other's rude behaviour, despite the fact he really wasn't happy with all this.

The older one was about to touch the thermostat once again, but he was stopped by Korea. Im Yong Soo put his hands on the machine; covering it and preventing his brother to change the temperature.

"No Aniki don't touch!"

"Grow up Korea!" Yao snapped tired of the childish attitude of his sibling.

"Told you so..." Japan said softly. Before the others could realise, Kiku finished his glass of milk and quickly ran upstairs, leaving the two in argument.

"What is happening here?" Hong Kong asked coming from the living room along with Taiwan.

"Aniki wants to stop the air conditioner."Young explained.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Both Mei and Xiang screamed, having a complete shocked expression on their faces.

The sudden snap made Yao confused. According to their faces, it was like he was about to steal a bank or something similar.

"What? Why aru?"

"You don't know how really warm it is at the third floor! It's really crazy." Hong Kong explained.

"I swear, if I didn't have the air conditioner last night I would have died."Mei added.

"Aiya stop exaggerating!" China said with a small laugh. But his siblings didn't laugh back. In fact, they were looking at him, like if he was an insane person.

"They aren't exaggerating. It was really warm in the third floor."Xiang said with a serious tone, the two others quickly nodded their heads.

"But I just want to drop it of a few degrees. " Yao explained. He understood that his siblings were "suffering", but increasing the temperature of a few degrees won't really change a thing to them.

"NO!"They said all together.

"But just a few degrees won't change a thing aru. "

"Yes it will!"

Yao sighed; his siblings could be really stubborn when they wanted too.

"That's okay Aniki. Just go to sleep and don't touch the air conditioner da-zee." Korea said patting the Chinese's back.

"Aiyaa. You don't understand. It's really cold in the room aru."

"That's why I gave you extra blankets."Taiwan explained plainly. Yao didn't even remember that he had extra blankets.

He did have them yesterday, but he couldn't recall where he put them. Still he doubted some blankets could completely help Russia.

"But we are dying of cold aru! You guys are acting really selfish."Yao whined, disappointed at his sibling's behaviour.

"Aniki, if we don't use the air conditioner we would be the ones who are selfish."Korea exclaimed, with the most serious expression ever."They are millions and millions of persons who wants an air conditioner in the world, but can't. So if we don't use it, it's like if we are wasting our luck to have one. Think of the poor children who are crying because it's too hot and the poor mothers who have to endure those crying children."

"What he said." Taiwan agreed with the Korean proudly. Yao couldn't believe how exaggerating his siblings were right now. It was like they never lived without an air conditioner in their live.

"Aiyaa you guys are just stubborn and spoiled aru. Everyone knows that it's always better being in a warm place, than a cold place aru." he added.

"No…It's the opposite Ni-san."Xiang said giving him a confused look and not understanding where his older brother got this weird logic.

"You guys never agree with me aru!"

* * *

><p>"Aiyaa, they are so rude aru!"<p>

Sadly, after all this trouble, Yao returned without changing anything. His siblings were too stubborn to listen to him. He scolded them but they didn't listen…like usual. Sometimes they could be so annoying.

He lived many years without technology and he didn't die. Technology could be such a pain from time to times; he did believe that it wasn't that useful.

The Asian took a breath of air, trying to calm himself. He was still angry, but complaining wouldn't change a thing now. The thing he had to think now was how to tell this to Russia.

"Ivan?"Yao said opening the door slowly. He wasn't sure if Russia had already finished taking a shower.

As he completely entered the room, he saw Ivan sitting in the bed watching television. He also realise how far from the couch the other one was.

"Sorry Ivan aru. But I couldn't turn off the air conditioner." Yao explained slowly expecting Ivan to be saddened.

"aww…"the other said, just like Yao expected, Ivan seemed pretty sad. But he quickly changed his expression for a pleased one."So I can sleep with you in the b—"

"No you can't."China said before the Russian could finish his sentence. Why was he also expecting the other to say that?

"But I will die of cold da?"

"But I can't. I'm really sorry."China apologized softly. "Apparently it's better to be in a cold room, than a warm one aru."He added bitterly with a pout, referring to the earlier discussion he had with his siblings.

"No it's not da? It's the opposite!"Ivan replied shocked to see that Yao could think of such awful things.

"Exactly aru! That's what I told them! Finally someone who agrees with me." China expressed with joy.

Ivan gave him a big smile and the other quickly returned a smile back. It was really great to have someone who agreed with him from times to times.

After a moment he realized that they were both looking into each other's eyes for a while, so he quickly turned his eyes to the television that was still open.

"A-anyway, I'm sorry Ivan aru. But here I can give you some more blankets." He said searching for the blankets his sister gave him yesterday.

"Yao-Yao please?"Ivan was still begging.

"Sorry aru."

"But my hair is wet da? I'm going to get a cold."

"…"

Yao let a sigh and took a big breath of air, again. As childish as this excuse was, he had to admit that Russia might get a cold from that. And if it happened not only he would waste Russia's vacation, but he would probably be the one who would have to take care of him.

"Ok. You can sleep in the bed."He finally said.

"Thank you Yao!"Ivan exclaimed with the perfect description of happiness on his face. He took Yao in his arms giving him a tight hug, enough to hurt the other's back.

"Aiyaa put me down!"Yao said embarrassed. Not arguing, Ivan let Yao on the bed, since the other seemed really tired.

"I'm going to change aru." The Chinese nation said, taking his pyjamas and heading toward the bathroom.

"Da! I'll be waiting." Ivan responded still being extremely happy.

Russia quickly went under the soft blankets of the bed. He began to preparing his pillow and even the pillow next to him assuming that it was Yao's.

Last night, he slept on the left side, but now he wondered if China would prefer this side. Since Yao didn't seem really happy in the morning, Ivan assumed that it was because of the morning light that disturbed his sleep and Russia didn't want that to happen again.

"So which side will Yao-Yao sleep da?" Ivan asked as soon as he saw Yao out of the bathroom. But to his shock, the Chinese walked right pass the bed.

"?"

China sat on the couch and began to prepare the blankets and tying his hair, this didn't help the utter confusion that Russia was having.

"Sorry aru. Did you say something?" Yao asked, noticing that the other one seemed to be waiting an answer.

"Why are you there da?" Ivan asked pointing the couch like if it was some sort of demon. Now China was the one who was utterly confused.

"I'm preparing to sleep here aru."He answered obviously.

"No!"The Russian whined childishly.

"Aiyaa! You can't say that aru. You have the bed." The Chinese replied annoyed by the other's rude attitude. Why everyone was so rude today?

"You can have the bed too da? Here."Russia suggested patting the empty place next to him on the bed.

"No! I already told you why I can't aru." China answered ignoring the other's proposition, by pretending he was busy placing the blankets. He hoped the other couldn't see that he was blushing because of the suspicious way Russia said his suggestion.

"But you are going to die of cold da? I don't want Yao-Yao to get a cold."The Russian said softly.

Yao finally made eye contact with the northern nation who expressed a worried look. If the other one was serious, this was actually very sweet of him.

"Thanks. But I'm going to be fine aru. I have lots of blankets and the couch is really comfortable." Yao explained avoiding the others face once again. Perhaps, sleeping next to the air conditioner wasn't a bad idea; he could feel his cheeks burning because of Russia's words. He really had the feeling that sleeping next to him would only bring many troubles.

"But I don't want Yao to sleep on the couch da? The bed is way better."

"It's okay aru." Yao sighed; he turned around when he felt that his cheeks stopped from burning.

"We can make a deal aru. Today I'll sleep here and tomorrow you will, and we could switch each day." China suggested. Secretly, he also preferred to sleep in the bed, but he wouldn't let Russia have what he wanted this easily. China was sure there was something suspicious about that.

When China said they could make a deal, Ivan thought it would be more interesting than that. His suggestion seemed just _so_ complicated, when all this could be _so_ simple.

"… It will be easier if both of us would sleep here da?"

"Aiyaa stop with this aru. I will not sleep there!"

Ivan sighed and decided to lie down, Yao was so stubborn. How he wish he could simply convince the Chinese to sleep here, but apparently it wouldn't happen…yet! He will think of a strategy. Turning his head to see China, he noticed that the other nation was already half-asleep.

"Good night little sunflower."Russia said softly.

"Good night aru..."The other answered back already closing his eyes.

Ivan decided to also close his eyes. He couldn't wait to spend time with Yao again tomorrow and to have another opportunity to be close to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you might have figured until now, I will put a chapter for each night. So (almost) each nights, you'll see how the interaction between Ivan and Yao changes. By the way, have you guys noticed that Greece didn't even make a cameo in a long time? XD I felt bad for him, even though he is just a secondary character. Don't worry he wouldn't be ignored that much often.<strong>_

_**On a side note, since this is the last chapter before returning to hell…err I mean school, I would like to talk about this fanfic a little more since it was my "summer project". So I wrote 7 chapters (if we count the prologue) in 3 months, It's not too much, but I'm still happy with this result =. I hoped to finish this summer, but guess I'll continue and see how long it will take to finish it. Plus I think I improved my writing a little =)**_

_**I will still continue to write the chapters, since I'm working and having school at the same time, I might not update as fast as I used too, but who knows. It's when I have lots of things to do that I actually procrastinate and do the things that are not necessarily XD. And with encouragements I would update quicker.**_

_**I promised myself that I would re-read the first chapters and change/correct some stuff. Nothing in the story will change, just more corrections.**_

_**Sorry about the big author's note ^^; Please wish me luck with school and review to encourage me ;7;**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**It's been a little while since I didn't work on this fic, so here it is, hope you will enjoy this chapter ^^ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

This morning, China woke up feeling like he had the best sleep he ever had in his life.

It was just such a good night of sleep that he woke up with a smile. He was hoping that it was a sign for a splendid day.

However, for now, Yao thought that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he decided to be a little lazy and stay in bed for a little while.

He snuggled himself into the huge pillow next to him and hugged it like if it was his Kitty-chan plush. It was so comfortable!

Plus, with the warm clothes he was wearing and the soft blankets of the bed, he couldn't even feel the cold in the room anymore...

But then he finally realised something! Last night he was sleeping on the couch, not on the bed…

Yao slowly opened his eyes to notice that, not only he was in bed wearing what appeared to be Ivan's coat and scarf, but also that the huge pillow he was cuddling was none other than the Russian.

"AIYAAAA!" He screamed, quickly getting up. Yao's big scream abruptly woke up Ivan.

Now that he had a good look of Ivan, he noticed that things were getting worst; Russia wasn't wearing any shirt on.

Presently, Yao was completely lost in shock and anxiousness.

Meanwhile, Russia, who finally snapped out of his half-asleep status, realised the dark haired man's expression of complete scare. However, after looking around the room, he didn't see what could be this frightening.

"Yao-Yao? Is something wrong da?" He asked, confused.

"Y-You— M-me—aru…"The Chinese couldn't even think of a complete coherent sentence.

"Da…what is it?"Russia nodded, trying to understand the other nation. Until now China was just gaping and pointing at him…he was starting to get worried that maybe Yao was having a stroke or something.

"Yao, are you okay da?" Ivan poked Yao's cheek to see if the other would react. At least, the contact woke up China from his current state.

"Russia!" The Asian snapped a little too much loudly, harshly surprising the Russian.

" What?"Ivan asked, still confused by the other nation's weird attitude.

"Aiya! what is the meaning of this aru?" China demanded.

"Hmmm what?" Russia didn't understand what the problem was...

"What am I doing here in your clothes and what are you doing…half naked?"The Chinese stuttered in the last part of his sentence, looking at the other man's bare chest.

"Hm?"

There was a moment of silence. China was waiting for an answer, while Russia was thinking of something to say.

"I don't know."He finally declared with his usual sweet smile.

"WHAT?"Yao screamed, he was about to start panicking.

"Oh now I remember."Ivan suddenly said.

"Don't do that aru!"The dark haired man muttered. His heart really skipped a beat, because of that.

"Last night, you were shivering of cold da? I was so sad for poor little Yao-Yao. So I decided to bring you here da? But you were still shivering, so I gave you my coat and my scarf."

"And your shirt?"Yao remarked, staring again at Russia's chest.

Russia nodded happy to see that China wasn't panicking anymore.

"My scarf is very warm da? Onee-chan is the one who made it and it always protected me from the cold. Looks like it also worked for you, you stopped shivering." He added with a sweet voice.

_It was really warm_, China realised.

He could barely feel the cold in the room, but that wasn't the point… the point was that, once again, Ivan didn't listen to him and decided that they could sleep together.

Yao was about to make his usual scold again, but then he noticed that it's been a while that he was _still_ staring at Ivan's bare chest. He quickly turned his head around.

Not only it was sort of rude, but it could also probably give Ivan ideas …it's just that Ivan's chest was way more muscular than Yao would have thought…

_Aiyaa! What am I thinking aru? No more looking aru!_ He scolded himself and forced himself to look at his pillow instead.

"Thank you aru. " Yao said, slowly calming down. "But I told you that we can't sleep in the same bed aru!"He added more firmly.

"But I asked you and you said yes." Ivan defended himself with a childlike tone.

"I was sleeping aru. I could have said yes to anything."Yao pointed out, but soon he regretted. The other was once again looking at him intensely.

"kolkolkol~"

Yao cursed himself to give Ivan more ideas.

"Stop this!"The Asian snapped angrily, throwing his pillow into the other's face.

Just like Yao asked, Ivan stopped after receiving the pillow on the face.

Wasn't just yesterday that he woke up with a pillow on the face? And yet, today the same thing was on his face _again_.

Russia had a feeling he would hold grudge against pillows by the end of the vacations.

"Yao-Yao isn't a morning person da?" The Russian pointed out, disappointed to see his lovely sunflower in such a bad mood so early in the morning. He really wanted to wake by the side of Yao having a warm smile.

"What? No, I am a morning person aru!" Yao answered, not really liking to be judged.

"You don't seem really happy." Ivan replied.

"I am happy aru!"He shouted, but then he realised that Ivan was right, he wasn't showing any happy emotions. "F-forget about this…"The Chinese added, embarrass by his comportment, he really needed to relax more...

"Yao-Yao?"

"What?"

"Today, can I spend more time with you da? Like yesterday." Ivan inquired.

China remembered that Russia had asked something very similar last night.

"…hum…m-maybe aru…"Yao said, taking a big breath of air. "I sort of wanted to spend some time with my siblings also, aru."

"Ha…"Ivan said with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"But you'll be there too aru. So it's like if we are spending time together aru." Yao reassured kindly, hoping it will cheer the Russian.

But that worked like the opposite, now Russia seemed somehow even more depress. When Yao was with his siblings it was like he wasn't there at all. Ivan didn't want to share Yao.

"And maybe later, we can go swimming aru."Yao proposed. He was relieved to see the Russian beaming his usual smile back.

"Only the two of us da?" The blond asked.

"Y-yes if you really want to aru." Yao answered, blushing a little because of Russia's obsession of wanting to be alone with him. He couldn't help but think it was a little suspicious. At least, Ivan was happy again…

"So, I think we should get prepared aru" The Chinese suggested, starting to take off the long coat.

To his surprise, before Yao could put his hands on the coat, Ivan came closer and was the one taking off the coat.

"Aiyaa! What are you doing?"He exclaimed in shock.

"Taking my coat back da?"Ivan replied ignoring the other's flustered look.

If he had to get out of the bed to prepare, he would take back his coat. It was too cold in the room to be chest naked. Russia could only support a little being like this in bed, thanks to the warm blankets…and snuggling Yao also helped of course.

"B-But I can do it myself aru!" China stuttered. However, by the time he had finished complaining, Russia had already taken back his long coat and scarf. The Russian was about to get out of the bed to prepare himself.

"Aiyaa wait aru!" Yao said before Ivan could go any further."Take your shirt too aru." He added, starting to unbutton the shirt.

Russia was quite shocked to see Yao taking off the shirt in front of him.

"Aiyaa, where is my shirt aru?" The Asian inquired, noticing that he was only wearing the Russian's shirt and that there wasn't anything under it.

"You took it off last night, when I proposed my shirt da?"

Yao gave a weird look to Russia, hoping that what he was saying was the true. Since he couldn't be sure, he assumed it was and continued to slowly unbutton the shirt.

Ivan, on the other side, unconsciously stopped to look at the other one.

Seeing the Asian stripping and revealing a little of Yao's chest was something Ivan wouldn't miss for nothing. He didn't have the chance to see much last night, because it was too dark. Yao seemed so irresistible, Ivan couldn't help but to stare at him. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a nosebleed soon enough.

"Why are you looking at me like this aru?" China asked, uncomfortable with the other one looking intensely at him once again.

"Nothing da! I'm just really eager to have my shirt back." He answered, still staring at the other one. Obviously, this wasn't a good excuse for Yao, who was giving him a weird look.

"Here let me help you da?"Russia suggested eagerly. Since Yao stopped unbutton the shirt, he thought it wouldn't be wrong if he did it for him.

"W-what?" China was about to slap Ivan's hand out of him, but the other was way too much fast. In less than a second, the shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing Yao's complete bare chest.

Yao couldn't believe how fast the Russian took to unbutton the shirt, but his thoughts snapped when he saw Ivan's creepy smile.

"Aiyaa! Stop smiling aru. Just take the shirt now aru!" China ordered, giving back the other's shirt.

"Aniki are you wake up?" Korea's loud voice came from near the door.

Both Yao and Ivan turned their heads toward the door to see that Korea was there gaping and staring at them. He didn't seem happy to see his Aniki and Russia half naked in the same bed and that some clothes were scattered around the room.

Plus the facts that he couldn't determined if they were pant-less or not because the bed blankets were covering their lower parts, didn't help his assumptions.

"…"

For a little moment that seemed like eternity there was absolute silence.

"No, it's not what you think aru!"China screamed loudly, blushing.

"ANIKI how could you?"Korea exclaimed, feeling betrayed by his older brother.

"AIYA, listen Yong!"

But Yong didn't listen and all this screaming was only attracting other people's curiosity.

"What is this screaming for?" A calm voice from the hall asked.

"Kiku-Ni! You have to witness how Aniki is betraying me! Look!" Yong whined half-crying, pulling the Japanese into the room.

"NOO!"

* * *

><p>All the rest of the morning, Korea was sulking while eating… Japan and China were eating quietly; they still felt awkward, because of the last scene that happened. In the opposite of the gloomy atmosphere, Russia and Hong Kong were eating their breakfast like nothing ever happened.<p>

Well, Hong Kong had his reasons, since he didn't knew anything and didn't understand why nobody was saying a word in the morning. However, Russia didn't have any reasons to be this happy, yet he didn't seem bothered at all by any of what happened.

"Is something wrong?" Hong Kong asked after a while. The silence was not normal, usually Yong wouldn't stop talking and by this time he would have told him to shut up for the 4th time already.

Nobody answered.

"Why are you upset about Yong?" He inquired to the Korean. Even the face on Korea's hair curl was depressed, something wasn't normal.

"Ask Aniki." He muttered bitterly, giving a death glare to Russia.

"Aiya! I already explained what happened!" Yao snapped.

A bad thing had happened, but the Chinese was really praying the dragons in the sky for nobody else to know about the awkward misunderstanding. The fact that Kiku also saw it was already enough.

"What happened?"Xiang asked curiously.

"Aniki and Russia—"

"Nothing happened! Nothing happened! "Yao suspiciously repeated in panic, interrupting the Korean.

"Yong Soo, what China does in his private time isn't our business."Kiku stated, trying to solve the tension in the air.

"Thanks Kiku."Yao said, happy that at least one of his brothers was defending him…but then he realised that it means that Japan still didn't believed him, after he told them what happened for the over ten times.

"Wait? We weren't doing anything aru!"China replied, realising the meaning of the sentence.

"Whatever…" Xiang finally said. He was still curious, but he knew that asking for it wouldn't bring answers, while Yao was there."Let's go to the beach." He suggested.

Japan agreed and left the table.

"What? Aren't you going to eat?" Yao asked concerned.

"We'll eat later."

"Yes, I'm not very hungry for now."Kiku explained. Every excuse was good to leave this awfully awkward atmosphere.

"Wait you can't skip the breakfast aru. It's important aru" Yao said desperately.

"Ni-san we aren't kids anymore."Xiang pointed out.

China let a huge sigh. It was only the morning and already so much complicated things happened.

"You are staying Yong Soo aru?" China asked, surprised to see that Korea was still there sulking and not eating his breakfast.

"Why? Do you want to have some more time with your lover in private again?" He responded bitterly.

"Aiya no!" China protested." I already told you what happened aru!"

However, Yong still didn't believe him and only abruptly left the kitchen with anger.

The moment he left, China laid his head on the table in despair.

"What am I going to do aru…"

"Is Yao-Yao okay da?"Ivan inquired, still having his happy smile.

"Do I look okay aru?"

"Are you angry because of me or because of your annoying brother da?"Ivan asked with a laugh.

"Both of you aru."

"Aww."The Russian said without having one expression of sadness on his face. "But I haven't done anything wrong da? I just took care of you."

That was sort of true…anyway for the first part of the sentence, yet China wouldn't admit it for nothing in the world.

"Korea was the one who came and invented such things da?"

"But you didn't say it was a lie. You just kept smiling aru. You are just as guilty as him." Yao reproached the blond man.

"I thought it was funny da?"

"How?" China shouted. He couldn't see anything funny about the situation.

"I don't know da?"Ivan lied. He knew that if he told the Asian that the only reason he thought it was funny was because he liked being in this "situation" with him, it would make Yao anger.

"I guess I never thought he would take that this seriously."

"Yes…sometimes Korea tends to take things too much seriously and to exaggerate aru…" China admitted. Yao forgot about this fact… and thinking about it calmed him a little. Just like every other situation that Korea made a drama, he will forget about it after a while.

In the other side, Ivan was relieved that Yao believed in this lie and simply nodded.

"He was glaring at me quite this morning da? Do you think he wants to have a fight?" Russia chuckled. Maybe beating Yong would make the vacations a little more interesting?

"Korea is stubborn and annoying sometimes aru. Don't fight him! Even if he provokes you aru!" Yao demanded afraid to imagine what could happen if Korea wanted a fight with Ivan.

_Awww that means no beating up Yong. _

"Okay."

"Do you promise aru?"

"Da!" Anyway he was going to _try_.

"We are in a very strange situation da?" Russia asked trying to change the conversation before it could go any more serious.

"It's all your fault aru! This is why I told you, we shouldn't sleep together aru!"

"Ha, but you are the one who said "with pleasure" last night, when I asked you da?" Ivan pointed out making Yao blush.

China was so embarrassed; it was possible he said that. He tended to say weird things when he is half asleep.

"You are a liar aniki!" Yong Soo screamed from the kitchen door, surprising once again both the Russian and the Chinese. The Korean quickly ran away from the there, with frustration.

"…"

"This time I really haven't done anything da?"The blond quickly defended himself.

"AIYAA!"

Okay maybe they won't have a nice day today. Seeing that Yao was not simply anger, but also depressed about this, Ivan could only give up on spending the nice time he had planned with his little sunflower.

"Now I don't feel like passing time with my siblings. So what do you want to do today aru? " The Chinese asked.

Ivan couldn't believe it…okay, so maybe this day will be good…

After all, this morning already started greatly good for _him_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>While Yao as a difficult morning, Ivan in the other side just adores this morning. <strong>_

_**Yes, its okay for China to stare at Ivan's chest, but not the opposite xD lol Yao, you secret pervert~ X3**_

_**Some of you realised that Yao-Yao is acting too much tsun to Russia, well you guys will happy to hear that next chapter he will stop being so Tsun X3 **_

_**Want a little preview of next chapter (because I'm currently working on it)? **_

_**China and Russia will have their first "date". **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Voila! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys will enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked eagerly.

"Yes, just a moment aru." Yao answered, taking his time to tie his hair.

Given that they would go swimming, Yao thought it was a good idea to tie his hair more up in order to avoid getting it wet. After yesterday's "water accident", he didn't want his hair to be soaked again. Plus, it only would take a few seconds to tie it.

Unfortunately, the "few seconds" that Yao was taking to fix his hair was driving Ivan so impatient.

Ever since China didn't felt like spending the day with his family, Russia was looking forward to pass a perfect time alone with his Yao-Yao again…very far away from the siblings!

Moreover, right now, he only wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible, before something could disturb the perfect plan he had made for the day.

After (finally!) finishing tying up his hair, China was ready. He was about to take his beach bag, but the Russian was quicker.

"I'm going to bring the bag for you da?"Russia said, taking the bag before China.

"What? Errr… thanks." Yao thanked, uncertain if he should be amused or worried about Ivan's excited attitude.

It was quite unusual to see the Russian acting this way, even if he would never admit it, Yao thought it was really adorable. However, when Russia was eager like this, Yao had some doubts… Was he just too much paranoid?

China decided to forget about the latter opinion and to take the day to relax, because he actually truly needed to calm down…Especially after the recent events with Korea and his other siblings.

Ivan, who was still in a hurry, quickly took Yao's hand and rapidly directed them toward the door.

All this caused a lot of confusion for Yao… now he was really worried again.

"Aiyaa, why are you running aru?"

Russia didn't answer; he was way more focused on walking faster to get out of here. They just had to pass the front door and he would have the best day of his life!

"Ni-san?" A familiar feminine voice said, unfortunately, ruining Ivan's present plan.

"What? Mei?" The Asian stopped and slowly let go of Ivan's hand, to look at his sister. He was surprised to see her here; he thought that everyone went outside already.

Meanwhile, the north nation was only cursing in his head. Damn, he didn't run toward the door fast enough. He should have taken Yao in his arms and run; or at least pushed Taiwan away, before China could have noticed her.

Now Yao's siblings—or anyway his sister—was going to ruin everything! _Everything!_

And sadly, he couldn't say or do anything; he had to stay there and show a sweet, yet fake smile. Unknown to China and him though, his fake sweet smile was actually freaking out the girl.

"Mei, you are still here aru? Do you need something?" Yao questioned, noticing that his sister didn't seem as cheerful and energetic as usual.

"H-hey, are you two doing something important?" The Taiwanese asked unsecure, mostly because of the Russian's cold glare.

She was scared that Ivan was looking bitterly at her like if he wanted to kill her or something. Whatever would happen, her older brother wouldn't let the Russian hurt her, right?

"Are you okay aru?" The Chinese asked worried to see Taiwan so quiet. The girl gave him a small nod.

"Yes. But I'm bothering you two, right?"She inquired, deciding to avoid Russia's glare and to look at her brother instead.

"Well actually…"

"Da!" Russia interrupted Yao abruptly, still giving a dark glare to her.

"Oh, okay." Mei said half-resentfully, getting the point.

She could understand that she was probably bothering them, but Mei thought that her brother was really a jerk for letting Russia being so rude to her.

Nevertheless, Ivan was happy that he could get rid of her that easily, however it wasn't the case for China who was confused and worried about his little sister's angry attitude.

"Wait, Mei what did you wanted to say aru?" Yao asked concerned. He knew that attitude so well! Obviously, something frustrated her and he had a feeling that Taiwan was blaming him for that.

"It's not important, forget about it!"

"You're not specific aru! If you tell me, maybe I can help aru."

Taiwan let a sigh, now that China wanted to know, it was almost impossible for him to forget about it. The old Chinese was too much stubborn.

Therefore, Mei decided to completely ignore the dark atmosphere that Russia was adding and gave a little paper to her brother.

"This is a list of things that are missing in the house. Kiku-ni asked me to go get it for him, but Hong Kong and the others are playing volley ball and I wanted to play with them too. So I was wondering if you had the time, you could get it for me. But it seems that you two are quite busy, so forget about it… "She explained unenthusiastically.

"Well, I do have some plans aru." China replied with an apologetic expression. He just told Russia that he would spend the day with him; he couldn't give up on that. And especially not after seeing how Ivan was so keen about it.

"I'm sorry, but maybe later I can—".

"We'll do it!" The blond decided, taking the list.

"What?"

The two Asians were extremely surprised by the sudden reaction. Especially for Taiwan, because Russia wasn't glaring at her anymore and that his smile didn't seem as creepy.

"Really? Didn't you two have some plans?" She asked in complete shock.

"It's okay; it's on our way da?"Russia explained.

_It is aru? _China couldn't believe what was happening and the way Russia was acting….it was odd.

"O-okay, well thank you."Mei said gratefully.

"You are welcome!"

"So I'll go. Thanks a lot. See you later." She waved to them and quickly left, afraid that the Russian might change his mind.

"Bye bye."Russia waved childishly.

_What was that for?_

Unlike Russia who seemed to perfectly accept this change of plans, China was confused. Ivan was excited to go swim with him and now it didn't bother him to go get groceries instead.

"That was incredibly kind of you to accept to help my sister aru."China finally admitted still unbelieving what just happened.

"Anything for Yao-Yao da~"Ivan said, opening the door to let China go out first.

'Me? This has nothing to do with me aru!" China answered.

"Ha? Is Yao-Yao jealous that I choose to help his sister instead of going swimming with him da?" Russia chanted childishly, happy to know that Yao cared about his attention.

"AIYAA NO! I am not jealous aru!" Yao snapped, blushing a little.

Why was the Russian always thinking the worst?

"In fact, I am happy to hear that you care to help my siblings, aru! It was nice of you. I was only surprised that's all" China replied with a small smile.

It was honest, the Chinese was taken aback that Ivan wanted to help his sister, but none less; he thought that it was really kind of him. He was glad to see that Russia wasn't the mean person, everyone believed he was. Plus, he was also content to be able to discover this side of Ivan's personality.

"Yes, well I thought there is no harm with helping Yao's little sister..."Russia remarked with a weak smile.

He personally thought that "care" was a big word. Honestly, he only accept it because if they were going to the market, it meant they would be far away from here…thus, far away from unwanted interruptions and from people who could risk to take Yao's attention away from him.

"Plus, I thought it would be great if we could spend some time together around there da? We could visit the shops." Ivan added, happy with his new perfect plan.

"Aiyaaa, I asked you if you wanted to visit the shops yesterday and you said you weren't interested aru."Yao said, not understanding Ivan's weird behaviour.

"But today I am!"

China sighed in silence, not comprehending what in the world Ivan was thinking about. Anyway, he didn't have the choice but to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I guess I'm starting with ten points, since you don't seem to be against it."Hong Kong said, hoping to have a reaction from Korea.<p>

Ever since they came to the beach, Korea was only sulking instead of playing Volley ball. He had nothing against winning a match easily, but right now it was like playing alone and it was sad.

"What? I never said that! I should be the one who starts with ten points, da-zee. Volley ball originated from me. Also I'm upset, which is another reason!"Yong answered unhappily.

"Are you still grumpy that Ni-san and Russia slept together?"Xiang asked. Apparently it was true that rumours in families spread quickly.

"Yes I am! It's so unfair! Why would he sleep with him and not with me? His breasts belong to me!"The Korean snapped still frustrated about this.

"I will not comment on that…."Xiang replied plainly.

"Don't take it personal Korea. Ni-san only needs a social life that could help him forget about his work and his stress. You have to admit that since he started spending time with Russia, you hear him complain less than usual." Hong Kong explained, hoping that it would cheer up his brother a little.

"That's because he his spending much more time with Russia than with us da-zee!" Yong pointed out panicking. "If he gets too much close with big nosed Russia he will forget about us! Just like Kiku did da-zee!"

"Kiku-Ni isn't forgetting about us. He even asked you if you wanted to prepare the fruits with him."Xiang pointed out; however his attempts to make Korea realise that he was over exaggerating were useless. The Korean was still upset and still sulking.

"Ni-san will not forget about us, he is just too much family obsess for that."Xiang sighed, starting to be tired of their depressing discussion.

"You'll see, later he will come to spend some time with us. Now, come play or I will really start the game with ten points."

"HEY! Guys!" Taiwan called out, happy to see that her brothers didn't start the game without her.

"Hey!"Xiang greeted.

"Korea you seem depressed…."She remarked.

"Oh it's because of stupid big nosed Russia and Aniki."Korea said still unenergetic.

"W-what happened?" The Taiwanese asked, curious to know what was happening. She just met Russia and China, and except for Russia's scary glare, she didn't notice anything unusual. Did she miss something this morning? She needed to know!

"It's a long, yet interesting story…I'll tell you about it later… weren't you supposed to get Kiku's groceries?"Hong Kong inquired, remembering what the Japanese asked her earlier.

"Yeah, but finally Ni-san and Russia accepted to do it for me. So now, I can come play volley ball with you guys." She said taking the ball from Xiang's hands.

"W-WHAT?" Korea screamed in complete shock, astonishing Taiwan. That means that Russia and _his_ Aniki were together alone, away from—what Yong assumed to be— civilization. The big nosed Russian could do _anything_ to his poor Aniki!

"NOOO! ANIKI!" Yong shouted in despair, running to who knows where.

There was a long silence between Taiwan, who didn't understand what just happen, and Hong Kong who unlike her, didn't seem to be surprised by the Korean's weird behaviour at all.

"Did I say something bad?" She finally asked after a while.

"…Well I guess it's the perfect time to tell you what happened this morning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I know what you are all thinking! I promised that in this chapter Ivan and Yao would have their "date" and it didn't! Well I lied! I am such a mean person, I know! xD<strong>_

_**BUT**__**, I have a very good excuse! You see I had planned their date to be a complete chapter; however it was longer than what I expected, so I separated it. And this is why I'm also posting the next chapter at the same time as this one. So yeah, I hope you can forgive me! ^-^;**_

_**So their date starts in the next chapter, I **__**promise**__**! xD**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

After a little walk of fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the shopping street. Unlike what China thought of this place, there was a lot of stuff to see there; from several boutiques to food stalls. In addition, the scenery around there was beautiful.

"Wow, there is much more stuff here to see, than I thought aru…" The Chinese said in admiration He could see that Russia was as cheerful as him.

"Okay, so let's go to the market now and…"Yao suggested taking the list that Taiwan gave him. However, he soon realised that Ivan wasn't listening to him.

"Look Yao-Yao they are offering free drinks da?" Russia remarked, pulling the Asian with him toward the drink stand.

"Aiyaa are you listening to me aru?"China snapped, unfortunately, Ivan really wasn't listening. The north nation was more impressed to see that the drinks looked exactly like those typical tropical cocktail that people usually drank at the beach.

"Here, this is for Yao-Yao." He said offering one of the colourful drinks to his little sunflower.

"Ivan you weren't listening to me, right?"

"Of course I was!"Ivan lied, glancing at his tropical drink.

"So what did I say aru?" China asked, not believing the Russian.

Ivan looked at the Chinese for a while.

"…you wanted the pineapple-flavoured one da?" He guessed, offering him his drink instead.

"Aiyaa you really weren't listening aru!" Yao stated.

"I can relate. My boyfriend is the same." The girl next to them in line commented giving a glare to her said boyfriend.

"W-what? He is not my boyfriend aru!" China replied back embarrassed, pointing Ivan.

Russia on the other hand, thought that it was interesting that other people believed that China and he looked like a couple. It felt like a compliment.

"You shouldn't be shy; you two are very cute together." The girl added, before going away with her boyfriend.

China stayed there gaping at the girl's comment, while Russia chuckled a little.

"Look at what you have done aru! Now they think we are a couple aru!" The dark haired man complained.

"It doesn't matter da? It's only people that we will never see again."

Ivan thought it was so funny that Yao could be concerned about such things that weren't even important. Although, Ivan secretly did consider the girl's comment important.

Anyway, China had to admit that Russia had a point. He didn't know why he was concerned about this so much.

"O-okay you have a point, but you should listen to me aru. We should go get the groceries instead of drinking stuff."

"I just wanted to have some fun first da? There are so many things to see. Wouldn't it be more fun to see everything and go to the market after?"Ivan proposed, making such cute puppy eyes. How could China say no to this?

"If it makes you happy aru. But after, we really are going to the market okay?"China asked hoping that Russia will agree.

"Da!" Ivan happily replied.

"So where do you want to go first?" The blond inquired to Yao directing him away from the drink stands.

"W-wait, aren't you going to pay for those drinks aru?"

"No need to, they said it was free for us."The Russian chimed, looking around to see where he could have a splendid time with his Yao.

"What?" Yao asked, not believing such things.

"These people are so generous!" Ivan exclaimed.

Yao couldn't stop wondering why in the world those drinks would be free, but he soon realised why. As he turned around he saw a specific panel that said: "_free for all couples_".

"AIYAA!"

Did everyone here think they are a couple?

"Is something wrong?" Ivan inquired, worried about Yao's sudden shock.

"N-No nothing aru. M-maybe we should go to the park to finish our drinks aru!"

China walked Russia toward the park and for once he was leading, holding Ivan's hand.

He wanted to get out of this place soon. For some reason, he still didn't want people to regard them as a couple. Little did he know that because they were holding hands in the park, they looked even more like a couple.

Ivan, who was happily enjoying this moment, thought that china was leading toward the park, because he also was eager to spend some alone time with him. It seemed like they were on a date.

The walk in the park truly helped Yao to calm down. The scenery was so peaceful, there were little kids playing (which was adorable), the birds were singing and there were pretty flowers.

He was starting to really like this little walk. It helped him forget about the events that happened this morning and the fact that his siblings didn't want to spend time with him…and also that he was still holding Ivan's hand.

It seemed like all the problems went away.

"Those flowers are so pretty aru." Yao commented, looking at the tropical flowers.

The Russian nodded enthusiastically, he actually thought that his little Yao was prettier, but if Yao liked them so much, he should have one.

Ivan came closer to the garden where the flowers were planted and took one to give it to the Asian.

"Aiyaa Ivan you aren't supposed to take them off aru."The Chinese snapped, worried that someone could see Russia.

"It doesn't matter. We are in vacation da?" Ivan said not caring one little bit about this.

"It's not a reason to act like this aru. You can be in trouble because of that, stop acting so carelessly..."

While China seemed to be busy making the moral instead of taking the flower, Russia decided that it would be nice if he put the flower in Yao's hair.

"W-what?"

Well it worked; the dark haired man stopped his scolding when he noticed that the flower was in his hair.

"W-why did you do that aru?"

"Because it looks so pretty on you da?"Russia said. It was so cute how Yao was blushing shyly.

"The flower looks more beautiful."

"Don't you mean I look more beautiful aru?"China asked confused by the structure of Ivan's last sentence.

"Nyet, you are already so beautiful." The Russian complimented, arranging correctly the flower in Yao's hair, hoping that the Chinese will not take it off.

"A-aiyaa don't say those stuff aru…"China answered, blushing stronger and turning his head in hope that Russia won't see his red face. At least, he could blame it on the heat, the sun was strong today.

"You know what Yao? Maybe we should sit here and enjoy the scenery da?" Ivan proposed happy. He wanted to take all the time to enjoy his day with Yao, everything seemed wonderful.

Yao nodded in agreement; he thought it was a good idea to finish his fruit flavoured drink. Even if it was delicious, he was starting to be sort of tired of walking with that in hand. He went to sit under the shades of a tree, sadly for Ivan who wanted to enjoy the sun shines. However he didn't complain, since he was holding Yao's warm hand.

"We should have a picnic da?" Ivan suggested.

"We don't have any food aru."

Though, China had to admit it was a great idea, if only they went to the market first, they could have done a picnic. It seemed like the perfect place for a picnic. Plus, he was starting to get a little hungry.

"So maybe another time we could have one, right?" The Russian suggested.

"Maybe…" China replied half-heartily. That means Ivan had the idea of coming here again with him, that Russian doesn't give up easily.

It was followed by a big silence, where the Chinese didn't know what to say. He thought it was strange that Ivan always wanted to spend time with him, though when they were together, there was never a big interesting discussion. He wouldn't blame Ivan if he thought that it was boring. However, apparently this didn't seem to affect Russia.

Oddly enough, unlike yesterday, Yao thought it wasn't as awkward. The silence with Ivan, right now, was nice and relaxing. Yao had the feeling he could stay like this all day and enjoyed it.

Unfortunately, they couldn't and Yao realised that he should start a conversation that wouldn't be weird.

"…Hum, so do you like the beverage?"China finally asked.

"Yes, but it is a little cold." Russia stated. The drink itself was okay, but holding it for a while was frozen his hand. He wished he could have brought his gloves.

"Those drinks are like that aru. At least the weather is warm. It helps you not being cold."Yao pointed out with a smile.

"Da you are right Yao!"Ivan agreed. "Plus, holding Yao-Yao's hand helps too, you are so warm da?"Ivan added, rubbing Yao's warm hand on his cold cheek. Not to mention that China's hand was soft.

Moreover it was when Yao realised that they were holding hands. He couldn't believe he didn't notice sooner. As a reflex, he took away his hand, disappointing Ivan.

"Aww, Yao don't take your hand, I will be cold." The Russian whined childishly.

"Stop saying nonsense aru. It's just a hand; it doesn't make any differences."Yao said, feeling his cheeks blushing.

"Yes it does."

Since, China ignored his last comment and since he couldn't take Yao's hand, Russia decided that there was another way to be warm. He brought Yao on his lap and embraced him.

"What? W-what are you doing?"Yao commented, surprised by easily being taken like this.

"Well you were right Yao, a hand is nothing compared to your warm body da?" Ivan remarked, holding Yao closer. His little sunflower was as warm as the sun.

"Aiyaa, go away I-Ivan it's not a comportment to do in public aru."Yao said suddenly uncomfortable with the position. How could he perfectly loosen up if Ivan always acted like this?

"I am just cuddling with you da? It's not like we are doing something eroti—err I mean like we are kissing." The blond chuckled, hoping Yao wouldn't notice what his sentence was originally going to be.

Unfortunately, Yao did. The Chinese answered by giving him a glare. He could say goodbye to his perfectly relaxing feeling.

"Stop it aru! We are here to enjoy the scenery, don't make any ideas aru!" Yao confirmed. "So finish your drink, we still need to go to the market aru." He added anxiously.

"I don't like when you are looking like this, you seem sad da?"Ivan pointed out, he wanted Yao to smile more, like he was earlier. And he had a perfect plan for that!

Ivan started to tickle his little sunflower; it was quite easy since they were so close.

"H-hey s-stop!"Yao ordered, trying to not laugh.

"Yao-Yao is ticklish da?"The other nation said, happy to discover that detail about Yao.

"No."

However, his answer didn't make any difference; Ivan was still tickling him, forcing the other to laugh. Yao was indeed very ticklish, something the Chinese wanted to keep a secret from the other.

"Ha ha S-stop I-Ivan!"China commanded, trying to pronounce a perfect sentence without laughing. Alas it was pointless. Russia loved seeing Yao laughing like this so much, so he decided to ignore Yao's comments. China tried to push away Ivan, hoping he will escape from the Russian's tickling attacks.

"Resistance is futile."Ivan chimed, pushing carefully Yao on the ground and putting himself on top of him in order for Yao to not escape. Not to mention he continued to tickle Yao.

"HA Ivan! Stop! Please I can't take it anymore aru."Yao moaned while still laughing. His cheeks were red and he had small tears on his eyes of too much laughter.

"You are so cute Yao-Yao.~" Ivan said admiring the interesting scene. Actually after a while he realised that all this was starting to …_excite_ him. Therefore, he assumed it was okay to continue it. After all, he wasn't doing nothing wrong, only making Yao laugh.

However, his joy came to an end when he received something hard on the head, which made him completely stop.

"W-what?" The Chinese asked, finally calming himself from all his laughter. Even though it was about time Ivan stopped—since he was about to die from laughing too much—he was still curious to know why Ivan suddenly paused.

He saw Russia unhappily rubbing his head and a soccer ball next to him. What in the world happened?

China finally decided to turn his head to gaze where Ivan was glaring, only to find that there were three kids, of about five years old, shyly looking at them with curious eyes.

"AIYAAA!"He screamed of panic.

Ivan and him weren't doing anything wrong, but he had to admit that the current position they were was so suspicious. He quickly pushed Ivan out of him and arranged his shirt that was almost exposing his entire chest and his messy hair.

He was hoping that he didn't ruin those kids' innocence…Apparently not, since those kids didn't seem scarred at all by this.

"What were you two doing?" one of them asked with a smile, while the others were giggling.

"N-nothing aru!" China rapidly answered uneasily.

"We were just having a little fun da?"Ivan added half-resentfully, still rubbing his head from the collision of the soccer ball.

"Were you two playing a game?" The kids asked curiously.

"Da we can say so…" Russia replied tiredly, he didn't particularly hated kids, but he only wanted them to stop asking stupid questions and leave quickly. They just ruined his nice moment with Yao. Plus, he had received a soccer ball on the head because of them.

"We also like to play games."The kid informed cutely.

Yao completely forgot about the earlier events and was just admiring how cute those kids were. He wanted to give them a hug.

"Well our game is more fun da! kolkolkolkol" Ivan commented, discontented that any of those kids didn't seemed to have the intention to leave them alone.

He was glad to see that his message had an effect, the kids were scared now.

"Aiyaa Ivan, don't scare the kids aru!"Yao softly scolded the Russian." They are so cute aru~." He added, so much for Ivan's displeasure.

If Yao liked those kids it meant he couldn't hurt them, tough luck…

"All the things I'll do for my little sunflower…." Russia sighed quietly to himself.

"Here is your ball da?"Ivan gave the soccer ball to one kid, with a small smile.

"Thank you."They said, slowly taking the ball from Ivan.

"You were playing ball aru?"Yao asked them with a friendly tone.

"Yes! But don't worry we are going to leave" One of the child said.

"We won't bother your date!"

"…"

Yao looked at the 3 little kids who said those last sentences with such innocence, that he didn't actually realise the meaning.

"WHAT?"Yao finally screamed having the complete expression of panic.

"Bye Bye! Have a nice time cuddling and kissing." The kids chanted waving naively to them.

Yao couldn't believe it! That wasn't cute at all! Kids these days were so rude! What are their parents teaching them?

"You are right Yao-Yao! They were kind of cute da?"Ivan chuckled, finally understanding China's point of view.

"Aiyaa, why did you change your mind that easily aru?"

"I don't know. they were charming and innocent."The Russian said cheerful, with a big grin.

"Not that innocent…"Yao muttered.

"What? Did you say something da?"

"Nothing aru!" Yao rapidly replied. He got up, before Ivan decided to "cuddle" him again.

"So let's go to the market aru. I think we have seen everything there is to see"

"What? But there are still so much things to see!"Ivan pointed. He didn't want their "date" to end this soon! They only went to the park.

"We can't see everything today aru. We'll come back another time."The Asian explained reasonably.

But, Russia still didn't want their date to finish so soon, his time here was precious! He had to think and suggest something fast!

"W-wait Yao, don't you think that we should eat first da?"

"hm?"China looked at him curiously.

Ha, food; one of the best ways to have Yao's attention.

"We could eat first da? I'm starving a little"

"That sounds like a good idea aru…"The Chinese admitted, he was also hungry.

_Perfect! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Their date will continue in the next chapter, so Ivan will still have some nice time, yay~.<strong>_

_**You know there is a saying that is "The truth comes from the mouth of children" And I believe it's true (anyway in this chapter lol) x3**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! =P**_

_**I will **__**try**__** to work on the other chapter soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Yeah, it's been a while that I haven't updated this story right? I am sorry; I really have been busy. I had to finish some projects, then when I finished I caught a cold so I didn't feel like doing anything. And when I finally got better, it was my exam week. And after that, it was Christmas, so sorry about not updating for more than a month and I hope you will enjoy this chapter~ ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

The small park was fairly quiet and peaceful.

As the couple walked out of the said park, the tall blond man suddenly had a brilliant idea. He thought that maybe this was the perfect opportunity to try and kiss his crush. After all, they were alone and pretty close to each other, so why not at least try?

So he came closer to the other and…

"ANIKI! Run away!"

… Suddenly, from what appeared to be out of nowhere, a Korean ran toward them and harshly pushed the tall man to the ground.

" Aniki! Thanks heaven, I finally found you! Are you okay?" Yong asked to the dark haired person.

"W-who the hell are you?"The other answered astonished by the scene that just happened.

And it didn't take much long for Yong to see that the dark haired person he "saved" was actually a girl who only happened to have long hair like his Chinese brother. She seemed quite afraid and confused with the fact that a man that she never saw of her life was hugging her.

Yong stepped back and released the girl. He was absolutely sure, _this time_, that it was his brother. Then, the Korean looked at the man that he recently pushed to the ground and realised that, except for being blond and being taller than him, this man really didn't look anything like Russia.

Oh well, another misunderstanding…

"Ha ha, sorry to disturb your date da-zee!" He said with a sheepish grin. The girl thought that he seemed more amused than apologetic about the scene.

"You see, I thought you were my brother!"The Korean explained.

"…you think I look like a man?" The girl replied angrily, feeling insulted.

"No, don't take it badly. It's more like my brother who looks like a wom—"Korea paused, noticing that there was another person far away that looked like his brother. It's time to continue his stalking.

"Okay, I have to go! Enjoy the rest of your date da-zee!" Yong waved goodbye to the couple like if they were long time friends and went away.

"What in the world was that for?"The woman asked frustrated.

"My head hurts so much!"The man, still on the ground, whined.

Since the spying on his aniki continued, the Korean thought it was a great idea to hide behind a trashcan in hope to be unnoticed. He was happy that he finally found his aniki and he was more than relieved to see that China seemed safe and sound. He arrived before big nosed Russia would take advantage of Yao, he was proud of himself. Now if Ivan would dare touch his aniki in any possible way, he would just suddenly attack him and safe his older brother….just like what he have done to all the couples he had mistaken until now.

Yong Soo was a little surprised to see that Yao seemed perfectly relaxed and cheerful. In fact, it seemed like the Chinese was really enjoying his time with Russia, and therefore, Yong couldn't help but to be a little _extremely_ jealous.

Yao looked so carefree and he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that the Russian was pretty close to him. Yong thought it was odd to see his prudish brother acting this way. Maybe Russia was forcing him to act like this? Since Yong didn't have a good opinion of Russia, he decided that this was the only logical explanation and therefore, he had to save his aniki from Ivan.

"Hey dude!" A loud voice that sounded familiar snapped Yong out of his thoughts.

The Korean turned his head for few seconds to see that it was none other than America and England looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing da-zee?" Korea asked friendly, completely forgetting about his mission to stalk and protect Yao.

"Hum…nothing much. You know the usual; walking, breathing…not hiding behind a trashcan." England commented sarcastically. He was completely confused about what in the world Korea was doing.

"Ha, that's nice!" Yong said before returning his attention into stalking China and Russia.

"What are _you_ doing?" Alfred finally asked.

"I'm spying aniki and big nosed Russia." He replied with a proud tone like if what he was doing was the most honourable action in the world. However, Arthur and Alfred were still confused with this strange acting.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I'm sure Russia is about to do something wrong to aniki!" Korea answered giving a cold glare to the Russian from far away. However, he was astonished to see that the two nations that he was stalking stopped at a sidewalk café. Korea was so puzzled; they were supposed to get the groceries, not to eat together in—what he assumed to be— a romantic place!

Unless, they were on a date? Maybe, they used the "going to get the groceries" as an excuse to be alone?

This idea only made Yong panic even more!

"Look! They are going in a café. It's obvious that Russia is only tricking aniki to get into his pants!" Yong whined, beginning to be a little stressed.

"I can understand why you might think that poorly of Russia, but going to a café with someone, doesn't necessarily mean he wants to get into the others pants." Arthur commented, not understanding the logic in this theory.

On the other hand, Alfred stopped listening to the conversation. He tried to understand, but he couldn't focus, because he was hungry. However, the only thing he actually heard was the word "café". Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if they could stop for some minutes in the said "café" and eat something. After all, it's been a long day for him. Not only he had to wake up early because Arthur forced him, but also they didn't stop shopping and walking all morning. England should accept a little break.

"Iggy! Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a break, right? I'm starting to be hungry! HA HA HA!" America said sheepishly.

"What are you saying again you git!"England responded, surprised with the sudden suggestion.

"Come on, it would be great."

"That's a great idea da-zee!" Korea shouted loudly. He knew what he was talking about, great ideas originated from Korea after all.

"What?"

"You will go to the café and meanwhile I'll stay here and I'll keep on spying." Korea proposed giving them a thumbs up.

"…Dude, don't take it personal, but I think it will be really awkward if you'll stalk us…"America pointed out unenthusiastically.

"No, I'm not going to stalk you two, I'll watch aniki and big nosed Russia."Korea explained.

"Of course, because that's absolutely not awkward…"Arthur muttered with a sarcastic tone.

"You two will go and disturb their moment. Like this, big nosed Russia will never have a chance to take advantage of my aniki."Yong suggested. He was proud of his new seemingly perfect plan.

"I don't know…"Alfred answered; he really wasn't content with this idea. Just the fact that he owed a lot of money to one and he simply hated the other didn't make Yong's plan seem like it was the brightest thing ever.

"I am not going to waste my time on this!"Arthur also disagreed with the plan.

"Come on! It'll be teamwork! And teamwork originated from Korea da-ze!"Yong cheered. However his "cheering" was a failure since none of the two blonds seemed happy with it.

"…"

"And I'll buy you two ice creams if you help me!" Yong added.

"Hooray for teamwork!"America suddenly exclaimed, taking Arthur's hand and directing them toward the café.

* * *

><p>"This place is pretty da?" Ivan remarked. He didn't come to sidewalk cafés often, but now he thought he should…with China of course.<p>

"Yes it is aru." Yao agreed.

Ivan was giving him one of those sweet smiles, Yao couldn't help but to also smile back. This action started to be like a reflex to him; each time the Russian would smile at him, he _had_ to give a smile back.

"B-but don't forget! As soon as we finish eating we have to get the groceries aru!" Yao added rapidly after noticing that they were looking at each other for a while.

"Sure Yao-Yao."Russia chuckled; he was amused with China's stubbornness.

"Do you know what you will choose, da?" Ivan asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I think I will drink a tea aru." China answered, the tropical beverage he just finished drinking was good, but it was also sweet; it only made him thirstier.

"I'm not sure what to choose either…"Ivan wanted to drink vodka, but the menu didn't even have any alcohol…such a cheap menu.

"Do you have any suggestions on what I could eat, da?"Russia asked, maybe Yao could help him.

"Oh, of course aru."Yao replied cheerfully. It seemed like he knew what was the best and the worse food on the menu. The Chinese approached his chair closer to Ivan and showed him his menu.

"This is good aru. And I suggest drinking a tea with that. Especially the Oolong tea, it's one of the bests aru! Or if you prefer a more sweet drink you could…"

And Yao went on a big explanation of what he suggested and what was his favourite drink and food. However, Russia wasn't listening to him anymore; he was much more focused on the fact that he and Yao were really close.

In fact, his hand was slightly touching Yao's leg. He was sure if he could move a little and slowly he could touch Yao's lap.

"So do you want it aru?"Yao asked him.

"Da I do."Ivan answered; still half-daydreaming and thinking that Yao was talking about something else.

"Okay, your order will be here soon."A voice that Russia didn't recognise said.

"Thank you aru."China thanked giving the menus back to the man, it didn't take long for Ivan to realised that it was actually the waiter.

"…"

It seemed that Ivan was so much deep in thoughts that Yao already chose his meal for him. Now, he was only wondering what in the world he unconsciously accepted.

"Thanks for helping me choosing da?" Ivan thanked shyly. It was more like "deciding" for him than "helping" him choose, but even so, he didn't really care. He was sure that China selected something delicious for him; the Chinese always had good taste.

"You are welcome aru" The Chinese responded proudly. He always liked to recommend meals; food was one of his specialities after all. He was glad that Russia seemed to trust his recommendations without hesitation; usually some others would less likely trust him this fast.

However, China didn't realised how close they were. Therefore, Russia decided to continue his plan.

"Hey! Look who is here!"A very loud voice said, unfortunately interrupting Ivan's plan.

Both Ivan and Yao were surprised—and not really cheerful—to see America and England.

"Oh…it's you…"They both commented indifferently.

"Hey Dudes! It's such a coincidence to find you two here, right? Can we sit at your table while the waiter gets us one?" The American asked with a cheerful grin.

"No!" Russia answered bluntly, without any hesitation.

"….W-what?" America asked astonished. He knew that he didn't have a good interaction with these people, however, for some reason; he didn't expect such a rude and honest answer like this.

"Iggy…" He looked at the British, hoping that he would comfort him.

"Oh come on, you knew that this was going to happen." Arthur commented.

"Why would you want to sit with us aru? Sometimes you completely ignore us in meetings and only talk to us when it's necessary aru." Yao remarked, confused about the sudden overly friendly attitude of Alfred. Was that another scheme to borrow money from him again?

"Plus the table is quite small da? I doubt there are enough places for you two." Russia said. He was hoping that those two idiots would be smart enough to get the hint and go away.

"What? That's none sense! You two are practically sitting on each other's!" America remarked, not getting the point.

This made China realise that it was true, they were _way_ to close. Yao quickly distanced himself from the Russian, which simply made Ivan glare deathly at America and England.

"kolkolkolkol~"

"W-What are you two doing here aru?" China asked, wanting to change the subject as rapidly as he could and deciding to anxiously ignore Russia's discontent temper.

"We were just passing by here. We went to buy some souvenirs. Iggy absolutely wanted to buy something for Sealand and his other brothers!" America commented, completely not noticing the glare of death Ivan was giving them.

"You went to buy gifts for your siblings, aru?"

"W-well I don't have the choice. If I don't, they won't stop complaining!"England answered embarrassed with the remark.

China had to admit it was a good idea; he also should buy souvenirs for the siblings that didn't have the chance to come, like Macao and Thailand. Plus, he knew that Taiwan did mention that she absolutely wanted to buy something for Vietnam. Now it seemed like he had a lot of stuff to do here. Fortunately, he could just let this plan for some other day. Today already seemed long enough, he didn't need something else to do.

"Iggy just likes his brothers so much!"Alfred pointed out loudly, snapping Yao out of his thoughts.

"No, I don't, they are annoying."Arthur responded angrily, embarrassed with the comment.

"But you still like them!"

"How can I like people who are always bothering me, idiot?"The British replied.

"But you like me!"

"W-well…I-I…You are stupid!" Arthur replied, his face was now red from embarrassment. Why this idiot absolutely wanted to embarrass him?

"Aw, Iggy you are blushing."

"Shut up, you git!" And England made him stop by strangling him.

In less than twelve seconds, the usual fight between the two blonds started. The funny part was that both Russia and China did absolutely nothing to stop or prevent it. They only hoped the problem would be gone if they ignore it…like usual!

Russia would usually enjoy a good fight, it was especially amusing when they were in conferences, but right now, this did not amuse him at all. He couldn't believe that these two idiots came here to ruin his nice moment with Yao.

He only wished he could just shatter both their heads with his metal pipe right now. In fact, why not do it now? It's not like beating those two would bother Yao, right?

Before doing anything though, Ivan quickly glanced over at Yao to see if he was acting any differently than him. Ivan noticed that the Chinese seemed quite uncomfortable and bored with the scene that England and America were making…maybe hurting these two fools would entertain Yao, but right now, Ivan thought of a better and funnier plan.

The Russian came closer to the dark haired man and whispered something into his ear.

Even if Arthur and Alfred were loud, they did notice the strange scene. In fact, they completely stopped their fight because they were more curious to know why China was suddenly blushing.

"Aiya!" Yao commented calmly as a reply to whatever Ivan said.

Now the two blonds were _completely_ curious to know what Russia had told him. The Russian leaned again to whisper something once more. This time China, who was still softly blushing, nodded as an answer, making the other man seemingly happy.

"Hum, we have to go aru…"China finally said to the two loud nations.

"What? You aren't going to stay for your order?"Alfred remarked, puzzled by their weird behaviour.

"Yes… we are coming back aru. We are just going…"Yao paused to think for a moment.

"…to the bathroom da?"Russia suspiciously completed the other's sentence.

"You can sit here meanwhile aru." The Chinese proposed them their place.

"See you later."

They both quickly walked away, leaving America and England there alone.

_What in the world just happened? _Was the only thing England and America were wondering right now.

"That was strange."Arthur commented.

"Hey Iggy? If they don't come back, do you think we can eat what they ordered?" America asked, seemingly more interested in the food than anything else.

"…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And this is a bad place to finish a chapter but anyway xD<strong>_

_**I am not sure of when the next update will be, I really want to work on it and updated fast, but because of the holidays and everything, I can't assure you anything. **_

_**I would also point out that I can't believe that I actually reach 30 reviews! Wow, really this makes me so happy and I don't know how to thank all of you so much! I'm glad I have this much reviews, especially since I originally did this to practice my English writing and I have to admit that my writing is pathetic sometimes ^^; So I'm happy that I still got this much reviews, I would like to thank all of you for supporting me through all this! xD **_

_**Thank you everyone! *hug***_

_**Lastly, I would like to say I hope that you had a nice Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year ^-^ Hope that all of you will have a happy holidays~**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Yo guys, I am so sincerely sorry about not updating this fanfic in so long D,=**_

_**Because I was so much more focused on my other fanfic, I somehow neglected this one and I feel so incredibly bad -_-lll Hope you guys can forgive me ;_; I know how it really sucks when you read a fanfic and it's only updated like once in 4 months T_T **_

_**I don't know when I can update the next chapter since I am quite busy and that the chapters are usually long. However, I promise that as soon as I will be finish with my seemingly endless semester of school, I will work often on this fanfic like I did before.**_

_**So no, this story is not dead, I will never give up on it ^^;**_

_**I'm so sorry, and thanks everyone to bear with me! I bet a lot of you were dying to know what in the world Ivan whispered to Yao from last chapter and I am sorry that you had to wait for so long to finally discover it! **_

_**I would also like to thank you all for your nice encouragements despite the fact that I am not updating frequently, your encouragements really motivate me and make my day ;7; You are such nice people. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

"They were annoying da?" Russia pointed out laughing.

"Yes. I don't understand why they wanted to sit with us. They barely talk to us at the meetings."China agreed. He was trying his best to keep his seriousness and not burst out laughing.

"But I have to admit it was a great idea to say that we were going to the bathroom and go to the market instead aru." The Chinese added, finally laughing.

At first, when Ivan proposed his idea, Yao thought it was a very rude and impolite comportment to leave the two other annoying nations like that.

However, after some thoughts, he realised that it was _his_ vacations after all and, that therefore, he deserved to be far away from the people who usually would annoy him. Of course, England and America were part of these people.

Actually, now he had to confess that the fact they completely abandoned the two other and didn't even plan to come back was indeed pretty funny. This was like Yao's little revenge to them for always bothering him with nonsense.

"I wonder if they are still waiting for us da?"The Russian wondered really amused with the idea. He was really content to see that Yao seemed to enjoy their "escape" this much.

"I'm sure they will be okay aru."The Chinese answered.

Knowing these two a little, Yao was sure that, after a while, Alfred and Arthur would eventually forget about them.

Unfortunately, the bad point about this was that they didn't eat and they had to give up on the fabulous food they ordered. However, Yao promised to buy some snacks to fill their stomachs a little until they return home.

"Okay…so do we have everything?" The dark haired man asked to himself looking at the grocery list that Mei gave him. He didn't want to forget about something, especially not if it's something that could make his sister complain.

"Oh, shampoo of course. What will she do without this aru…"China said exasperatedly, noticing the little item on the list that could cause a panic attack to his sister if he dared to forget about it.

Now, he only had to decide which one of the twenty different types of shampoo he would buy for her…

…and his is when Yao remembered why he hated doing shopping for his sister so much.

"Yao-Yao you should choose the sunflower one! You'll smell good with it~" Russia suggested taking the shampoo with a small drawing of sunflowers on it. When Ivan saw it, he automatically thought that it would be the perfect shampoo for his Yao-Yao.

"Aiyaa, the shampoo isn't for me; it's for my sister aru." China replied, still searching for the one that wouldn't make his sister complain.

"But I'm sure you'll need one too da?"The Russian remarked, still offering him the shampoo he suggested.

"I don't use flower perfumed shampoo aru."The other commented slowly.

"Really? But you smell so good!"The tall blond remarked with a hint of surprise. Could it be that it was Yao's natural smell?

Yao slightly blushed at this compliment. He didn't really know how to respond to that.

"It's because of the flower you put in my hair aru!" Yao explained, wanting to change the subject rapidly.

"But you smelt good before I put it on your hair."Russia complimented.

"Aiyaa…" Yao complained; that Russian will not let the subject that easily apparently.

"What is your secret Yao?" Ivan still asked, more or less trying to tease his little Yao.

"I don't have any! Stop talking about nonsense and choose what you want to eat aru." China finally said, hoping that it would conclude their topic. He quickly took some random shampoo and went to the food section, trying to avoid Ivan's non-stop questions.

"Of course..." Ivan muttered to himself, still finding the other's comportment entertaining. He looked around, wondering what kind of snack he would pick. Nothing seemed to really please him right now. At least, this was until his eyes laid on something truly interesting…

"While you are choosing I will wait in line –"

"Look Yao! Vodka!"Ivan expressed childishly, interrupting the other.

"Vodka!"He went to hug the box of alcohol, like if he was a kid who saw some candy.

"What are you doing aru?"China inquired; he was actually finding Ivan's childish comportment rather amusing.

"It's been a while since I didn't drink any. It's like something rare where we are da?"Ivan explained, taking the box of his favourite drink in his arms.

"Aiyaa, don't need to act like this. You can bring some if you want."Yao said, starting to think that Ivan was exaggerating.

"Really?"

"Sure. Just be careful to not let it in a place where my siblings can easily take it aru."

"Don't worry about this!"Ivan promised. There wasn't question of sharing his extremely rare vodka with someone else….well except Yao if he was interested in some…

A smirk quickly appeared on the Russian's lips. It didn't take long for Ivan to imagine Yao being drunk and doing foolishness.

"And please don't abuse much aru."China rapidly added. The last thing the Asian wanted was to see Ivan drunk and especially in front of his siblings.

"I will drink moderately."Ivan promised again, secretly taking a note to continue his daydreaming about drunken Yao later.

"I hope you will."

Followed by an overly joyful Russia, the dark haired man decided to finally head toward the line, but before he could make two steps something prevented him to continue…again.

The Chinese completely stopped to walk when he saw something really amazing to his eyes. Soon Ivan looked at the direction where Yao was looking and he knew exactly what took so suddenly the other's attention.

"AIYAA! Kitty-Chan!"

Yao couldn't believe his eyes, there was a super sale of all sort of Kitty-chan merchandises! What were the odds? It was like a gift from Heaven!

_Oh no…._Russia thought, he had a feeling they will pass a lot more time here now…

"Y-Yao-Yao, come~ Let's go pay for our stuff da?" Ivan said slowly, hoping that the other man would listen to him.

"W-what? We can't leave now!" Yao abruptly protested, shocked by the thought of getting out of this place. "Don't you see? Kitty-chan!"

"B-but Yao, don't you already have a lot of Kitty-chan stuff?"

"Yes, you are right aru."He sighed with a hint of sadness. He had to admit that Ivan was right. He had almost all the things that were on sale right now, it would be foolish to waste money on something he already had just because it was cute.

On the other hand, Russia was grateful that he didn't have to stay here for an eternity. Happy, he took Yao's hand and headed toward the line; however the Chinese was still looking at the sales and didn't move from an inch...he also didn't blink! Ivan was wondering if this was normal…

"Yao!" The Russian whined.

"Wait! A small little item more than I have isn't wrong aru!"It was stronger than him, he had to buy something. Otherwise it would be like wasting this chance.

"Yao…"Ivan sighed… he was only hoping that Yao wouldn't get out of this place with all the Kitty-chan merchandise of the store.

* * *

><p>"So guys, how was it?" The Korean asked when he saw the two blond nations come back from the café. He was impatient to know how things happened. The fact that he didn't see his brother or the Russian quite reassured him, though. To Yong, it means that they really have stopped to hang out together and that Alfred and Arthur accomplished their mission.<p>

"The dinner was great! I recommend this place to everyone!" America answered happy about his meal.

"And what about Aniki and big nosed Russia?" Yong asked again, surprised that Alfred and Arthur didn't seem concerned about "their" perfect plan.

"….who?"

"My brother! Our plan! Did you forget?"Yong reminded the American, now he was only started to get nervous.

"Oh, it's true…" Alfred said, remembering their plan of ruining China's and Russia's date. However, there was a little detail that Alfred was way more interested.

"Where is our ice cream?"The American demanded childishly.

"Where _**is**_ aniki?"

"I don't have a clue. He is probably still in the bathroom or something."America shrugged.

"What?"

"At the beginning of the lunch they ditch us to go to the bathroom and never came back."

"WHAT?"The Korean screamed in panic, that wasn't part of their plan!

"It's okay! We eat all their food HAHAHA!" The loud blond laughed, he seemed very happy with this fact. Unlike England who was giving him one of the coldest glares ever. The British didn't understood why the other was so happy about the fact they ate the two other nation's food; it wasn't free, they still had to pay for it!

"B-but they went to the bathroom and you let them?"Yong asked, he was still truly troubled about those sudden turn of events.

"Well, what did you wanted us to do? Forbidden them to go to the bathroom?"Arthur replied rudely, he didn't liked how Korea seemed to be blaming them for all this.

"Yes! You should have!"

"How can you blame this on us, idiot? Where were you? You were the one who wanted to stalk them!"Arthur shouted angrily.

Yes, that was also part of the plan, but soon after Arthur and Alfred left to go to the café, Yong found an arcade full of amazing video games. No need to say that he rapidly forgot about his part of the plan and spent the rest of the time there instead of stalking Russia and China.

"I was a little distracted..."He confessed silently.

"And you are blaming us?"

"Hey! If I let you two do the plan alone it's because I trusted you! And you give up on me!"The Asian explained.

"So that means we won't get our ice cream, right?"Alfred asked disappointed. Seriously the free ice cream was the only thing he wanted.

"That's ridiculous…"England complained.

"So where are they now? Where is big nosed Russia?"Yong inquired.

"Probably still in the bathroom doing stuff to China…"England muttered silently while rolling his eyes. He was really starting to be annoyed by all this; he can't believe he actually (without knowing) paid the vacation for this bothersome kid.

However, his thoughts stopped when he saw two pair of eyes looking at him with big curiosity, yet also a little bit of naivety.

"What?"England asked.

"Iggy! Are you insinuating that they are doing dirty things…in the bathroom?"America shouted, extremely loud.

"What? No! I never said that!"The British protested, also loudly, trying to hide his flustered face. He honestly thought it was something pretty obvious, but now that it seemed like he was the only one who thought of that, he would never admit it on public. And especially not in front of those two nations who would probably call him a pervert and tell everyone.

Unfortunately for the European, Alfred decided to no believe him.

"Oh my God! Iggy, you have secret pervert thoughts!" America exclaimed still shocked by this revelation. For some reason, he thought it was incredibly funny!

"I never said anything! You're the pervert! You are all the perverts because you assumed they were doing sexual things!"

From England's entire last sentence, Yong's brain decided to only listen and understand the "they were doing sexual things" part…

Arthur was about to yell at the American again, probably starting a fight once more, but a very high pitched shriek of terror interrupted his actions.

The two blond turned their heads toward where the sound came from and they were surprised to realise that it came from Korea.

"Dude! Did you just scream like a girl?"

"HAAAAAA! This is awful!"Yong snapped. What England just said only made him worried and it gave him so many disturbing scenarios in his head of all the stuff that bastard of Russian might be doing right now to his Aniki. Like for example, what if big nosed Russia was touching his brother's breasts? Those breasts were his propriety and nobody else's.

In a matter of seconds, Yong quickly ran to the café, leaving America and England alone.

"Hey! He still didn't give us our Ice cream!" America suddenly realised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story is really getting longer than what I thought it would be ^^;<strong>_

_**Actually, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but once again I separated it in two chapters, which means that the other chapter shouldn't be too long to finish, but I still don't know when I will complete it -_-lll **_

_**Thanks everyone for your understanding and I hope you will still enjoy this story =,)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I tried my best to finish this chapter for today, because, one year ago, it was today that I started this fic uwu (yes, time does pass quite fast). I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise that it will be updated more often since I finished with school =D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy. c=**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

Ivan was relieved when they finally went out of the market. In the end, Yao only decided to buy a blanket to keep him warm from the cold in their room (anyway, according to him). Plus, China spent much less time there than what Ivan expected him to, which was a really great thing.

"Aww, kitty-chan is so cute aru!" The Chinese said quietly to himself, looking at his blanket of Kitty-chan. He was sure that it would keep him completely warm during the night.

"I guess we can sit here while we eat our snacks da?" Ivan proposed, sitting on a bench that was facing the ocean.

"Ha, you are right!" China answered, he completely forgot about his snacks.

"Look Yao-Yao! I bought a special snack for you~"The blond said, showing the other the snack he bought.

"Ice cream?"

"Just for the two of us da? It will certainly fill our stomachs until we return home."

Well, Yao had to admit that it was a logical suggestion…

"Thanks, but I don't feel like eating Ice cream. I brought my own snacks aru."The Chinese replied politely, taking his own snacks from the bag.

"But look, it's something you will like~"Ivan announced in chime taking a specific ice cream out of the box.

"Kitty-chan?" Yao couldn't believe it. It was a small ice cream in the shape of the cat's face. Where did Ivan found this and how come he didn't saw such things before?

"It's so cute! I didn't even saw any of those!"Yao answered trying to hide his shocked tone. He took the ice cream delicately, like if it was a fragile object.

"It was when you were obsessed with your kitty-chan stuff!" Ivan commented bluntly with a small smirk.

"AIYAA!" China expressed flustered by this remark. Maybe he did exaggerate a little, (_only_ a little!) when it came to Kitty-chan, but it didn't mean he was obsessed…well, not obsessed like everyone said he was.

"You should eat it before it melts da?"Ivan suggested chuckling because of Yao's amusing expression.

With a little sigh, the smaller nation decided to follow the other's suggestion. Soon, the sound of the waves of the ocean was the only thing they could hear.

"Ivan...Thank you for the Ice cream" Yao finally said rather quietly. Fortunately, Ivan perfectly heard this.

"…and also thank you for accepting to go to the market for my sister aru. I never thought you would accept it."Yao added, trying to avoid looking at the Russian.

"You are welcomed Yao-Yao…."Ivan answered, happy to hear that Yao was appreciating his behaviour. "Why did you think I wouldn't accept it da?"He quickly added with a hint of shock on his voice.

"I thought you wanted to go to the beach aru."

"I did, but as long as we spend some time together I'm happy."

"Well, I'm happy too aru."Yao confirmed.

Well, Ivan really liked this sentence! Yao was happy to spend time with him? So Yao did liked his day as much as he liked it. It was a good sign!

"You do?"

"Sure. I like when you are kind like this."

"Really? Why?"

Yao looked blankly at the other; he thought that this was such a strange question…

"…Because …" The dark haired man finally replied, deciding to conclude the conversation because it was starting to become strange. Plus, he wanted to finish his ice cream before it melt.

This was a short answer, but it was enough for the Russian. He was actually glad of seeing that things were great between them. Not only China seemed like he was enjoying their date, but he was also complimenting on his behaviour. That means Yao liked to be with him and thus his chances of being more than friends with the Chinese were increasing. It was perfect!

Even if his date had unexpected turns (such as uninvited guests), it was still an enjoyable and nice date. But now, Ivan truly was looking forward for what was coming next. He couldn't hide how he was eager for their kiss. Russia was absolutely sure that Yao and he would kiss; after all, every date ended up with a kiss, right? And for Ivan, this was the most important part of a date.

Ivan looked at the sunset and the ocean. Presently, there was the perfect atmosphere. He couldn't have thought better for his first kiss with Yao. But, he had to go slowly to achieve his goal, because if he didn't, it would only scare away shy little Yao. That was also the most difficult part for Russia, because he didn't knew how in the world he could keep on being so patient when Yao was always acting so cute and seductive in front of him. It was like if Yao was secretly tempting him.

Ivan rapidly glanced at the Chinese, who was next to him, to see if he could get slowly and subtly closer to the other. However, his entire mind stopped thinking when he saw Yao sucking and licking his ice cream…He never thought that watching someone eating an ice cream (in form of a cartoon character for little girls) could be so _hot_.

Now it was obvious for Ivan, his little Yao was tempting him!

"Aiyaa, what is wrong aru?" China asked, anxious to see the Russian blushing and staring at him in awe.

On the other hand, Ivan didn't even answered; he actually didn't know what to do, but he knew that he absolutely wanted to kiss Yao, right now!

The Asian was completely oblivious to what in the world the other nation was doing, so he let Ivan came closer to him, thinking that the Russian wanted to ask something. Though, Ivan gladly took this as a sign to continue with his plan; he came closer to Yao's face and especially the other's lips. Rapidly, the Chinese's face became red like a tomato, realising that Ivan didn't seem like he was about to ask for something.

Was Ivan really going to kiss him? What he was supposed to do? Should he push him? Or punch him? For some reason, Yao could feel his heart skipping a lot of beats.

"ANIKI!"

In less than 5 seconds, Ivan who was originally supposed to kiss Yao ended up with his face on the ground….

"AIYAA!" Yao snapped not understanding what in the world just happened.

Only a few seconds ago, Ivan was practically on him and now the Russian was on the ground. In addition to that, his brother, who seemingly appeared from nowhere, was hugging him like if he was about to die. Plus, he realised that his kitty-chan Ice-cream wasn't in his hand anymore. What in the world was going on?

"Aniki! Thanks God, I finally saved and found you!" The Korean exclaimed relieved.

"AIYAA! Yong! What are you doing here aru?"Yao inquired still astonished with everything that recently happened.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you da-zee?" Korea questioned, hugging his Aniki even stronger.

"W-what?"

Yao was utterly confused with what his younger brother was asking. Why would he be hurt? And why did Yong seemed so anxious and panicked?

However, before Yao could even ask one question, he noticed that there was something slightly more important that he should be paying more attention to…

"Kolkolkolkol~"

Apparently, Ivan didn't liked what just happened. The Russian didn't seem happy at all with the fact that Korea interrupted the most important part of their date and that he was hugging China.

Unfortunately, the Korean was too revolted to notice the danger that was right in front of him and simply ignored Ivan's temper.

"_**You**_! Get away from my Aniki! I perfectly know what you are scheming!" Yong shouted pointing his finger at the Russian.

"Kolkolkolkolkol! Shut up!"Ivan snapped at the other, he wanted to call him names, but he thought that a beat up from his pipe would make him feel better for now.

"IVAN!" Yao screamed at the Russian with a stern tone.

It didn't take long for Ivan to stop with his intentions; he was so anger at the Korean that he forgot that Yong was actually Yao's sibling. He had a feeling that China wouldn't probably be happy with his plan to kill Yong.

"Your face is full of ice cream aru!" The Chinese pointed out blankly; it was probably not the time, but for some reason Yao was surprised that Ivan didn't realised it…he somehow looked ridiculous…

"Ha?" It was the only answer Russia could think of saying … he was expecting Yao to scold him for wanting to hurt his brother, but instead his date only pointed out something truly random…

Ivan put his hands on his face to realise that it was true; he had ice cream all over his face…

"Oops." He commented with a shy smile while softly blushing; he was a little embarrassed to look like this in front of Yao. In contrast, he completely forgot about Korea's recent interference that made him anger.

"I think you need napkins aru." Yao said with a small sigh, he simply didn't want to admit how funny this scene was.

Trying all he could to not laugh, he unconsciously took a napkin to clean the other's face. Unknown to him, Ivan was actually enjoying this; he was sure they looked like a couple.

And this was exactly what Yong was thinking, only that, unlike Russia, he truly wasn't appreciating what he was seeing. Why was his brother so kind to the person who was going to take advantage of him? Plus, it seemed like they were completely ignoring him!

"What? NO!NOO! JUST, NO!" He shouted and quickly pulled his aniki away from the blond nation. "Get away from him you big nosed Russia!"

"Aiyaa! Yong what is wrong with you aru?" The older Asian asked, thinking that his sibling was acting very strange.

"It's okay aniki no need to pretend, you can admit it…I am there for you…"The Korean reassured patting China's back.

"…Yong Soo….what in the world are you talking about?"The older demanded. He was used to Korea sometimes making a drama out of things, but he never remembered seeing his younger sibling acting this strangely.

"Aniki I am not blind da-zee. I know that Russia is blackmailing you to get into your pants. I saw how he was taking advantage of you, but don't worry! I am going to protect you!"

"…"

There was a very long silence.

"WHAT?" Yao asked astonished to hear such things.

Yao rapidly glanced at Ivan to see that the other was blushing and had a little amused smile.

"Look at him, he is blushing and smiling!"Korea declared accusing the other of having perverted plans.

"…No! Yao don't believe him!"The tall one quickly replied, hoping that his crush wouldn't believe such things. It was true that he had, once or twice, thought of doing some _stuff_ with Yao, but that really wasn't his intention when he intended to kiss Yao. And, he was absolutely not blackmailing him!

"Believe me aniki!"

Korea was sure that his brother would believe him easily, unfortunately he received an answer he wasn't expecting: a punch on the arm from Yao.

"Aiyaa what is wrong with you Yong Soo!" Yao scolded his younger brother, embarrassed to hear the other saying such shameful things. "W-we weren't doing anything of the such! Seriously, what makes you think of such perverted things aru! These are dishonourable thoughts! I did not raise you to think like this aru!" China added frustrated.

"I'm sorry Aniki!" Yong whined, he never liked to be scolded by the old Chinese, especially because sometimes China could go on and on for what seemed like hours. "But Aniki, he is suspicious da-zee! Really _suspicious_! Wasn't he about to kiss you right now?" Yong used to excuse his "shameful" behaviour.

"Aiyaa! W-what? N-no! Stop saying foolishness aru! We were only eating ice cream!"Yao replied awkwardly. Now that he remembered, it did look like this was actually Ivan's plan. What would have happened if his young sibling didn't come from nowhere?

"Kolkolkolkol~ Maybe Korea should leave now da?"Ivan proposed with a bitter tone. Korea had already ruined most of his good moment in less than 30 minutes, it was about time that idiot goes away to leave him alone with Yao.

"No way! I am not leaving you two alone!" Yong announced, anxious with the thought of leaving China and Russia together alone again.

"Aiyaa why?" Yao asked astonished with Korea's decision. He had this really bad feeling that things would get complicated.

"You act very strangely when you are with him, aniki." This remark somehow embarrassed Yao.

"What? No, I don't! You are the one who is acting very strangely!"

"It's not a reason. I am not letting you two alone anymore! I am doing this to help you aniki."

"If you really want to help me with something, just help me with bringing some bags aru…"Yao sighed, deciding to quit arguing. He was too tired and he was about to lose his patience. He only wanted to go home, eat and rest.

"Okay!"

The Korean took some of his brother's bags and led the group. While Yong was happily walking in the front, Ivan and Yao were following him behind, walking, step by step, a little slower to be far from Korea.

"I am sorry about my brother aru."Yao said quietly to the Russian. It was obvious that Ivan seemed really upset with how things turned out to be.

"Don't worry Yao-Yao. I only hoped we would have a little more alone time together again da?" Ivan answered with a forced smile, even though he only wanted to murder the sibling, he didn't want Yao to feel bad for something he wasn't the cause.

"A-alone? Time? Why?"Yao stuttered.

"Your brother is freaking annoying da?" Ivan commented bitterly, giving a dark glare to the Korean in front of them.

"Aiyaa …"

He knew it was going to end badly, this only confirmed his feeling. Now he was worried how he was supposed to manage with keeping Ivan happy, Korea reassured, passing time with his siblings and being relax all at the same time. These vacations were starting to be a lot more complex than his work.

"Yao-Yao don't be sad." Ivan added hastily, seeing that the Chinese suddenly seemed to be gloomy. "We are going to have our alone time together later." The tall blond gave a small wink to the other, thinking that this was the reason why his little sunflower was upset.

"W-what?"Yao replied blushing because of the other's comment.

"What are you doing?"Korea snapped, finally realising that the two other nations were way behind him and whispering.

"Speaking aru! Don't tell me we can't speak either?" The older Asian said with a tired voice.

"Of course you can…just not when I am not around, that's all!"Korea pointed out, putting himself between to two. Of course, this didn't help Russia's anger, which Yong was completely ignoring.

"Hey, did you know that scarves originated from Korea da-zee." The other said, noticing the Russian's long scarf.

"No, they don't. Don't touch!" Ivan harshly snapped Korea's hand off of his precious scarf.

"Okay! Looks like rudeness originated from Russia."The Korean stated with a childlike tone.

"Yao-Yao, please, can I beat your brother to death da?"

"HAAAA! Aniki don't let him punch me!"

Yao sighed, this was really awful. He couldn't wait to arrive home. Unfortunately, it looked like this was going to be a very long walk…

* * *

><p><em><strong>For some reason, I had so much fun with writing this chapter ha ha xD I made Korea look like a too much over protective brother lol ^^; Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did to write it xD<strong>_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Once again I would like to apologize for the lack of updates QnQ I didn't exactly had the time I was hoping for u_u But anyway, since I don't update as often, I try to make the chapters a little longer and I hope it's a fair deal QwQ**_

_**On the other hand, I would like to thank all of you for your support. I was happy to see that even with the lack of updates I do, that you guys are still reading the fic and enjoying it QwQ Seriously, I really appreciate your comments and support, it really motivates me to continue. And I wasn't surprised that some of you were upset at Yong x,D I promise that it will be worth it at least! ;D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

"Aniki! The flower in your hair is beautiful da-zee!"The Korean exclaimed, breaking the small silence that had been established between the three nations for a while.

"Ha?! I forgot about it aru!"Yao said a little embarrassed with the fact that he walked with this flower on his hair the entire day without realising it.

"It's a gift that I offered to Yao-Yao. It is beautiful da?" The blond remarked with a big smile, stepping into the conversation. It didn't take long for Yong to completely change his expression and give a small grimace.

"It is?! Well, It's not that pretty! You should take it off Aniki!"The younger brother suggested with a small frown.

"kolkolkolkolkolkol~" Ivan expressed, not accepting that opinion.

"Aiyaa…We arrived home, so let's stop with the fighting!"The Chinese quickly ordered, more than tired of the two other arguing over nothing. For the last couple of minutes their walk home was miraculously silent, Yao only hoped it could stay that way for the rest of the day.

Before the two other countries could have the possibility to reply, Yao rapidly walked the last steps left to the beach house. He wasn't really expecting a positive answer from them and since he only heard footsteps coming from behind, he assumed that Yong and Ivan silently "agreed" with his comment.

"Finally, home!" The older Asian said loudly, once he put the first step into the beach house. Even if he passed a pleasant day, his day was also somehow exhausting. He was so glad to finally be home to eat and rest. Hopefully, for the rest of the evening the atmosphere will be calmer.

The first thing the three nations heard when they arrived home was laugher coming from the living room. Curious to know what was happening; Yao slowly walked there and saw that all of his other siblings were talking… apparently it seemed like they were having a truly fun time…

"Welcome back Ni-san…and Yong?!" Xiang greeted with a slightly shocked tone when he noticed that his Korean brother was with China and Russia. It didn't take long for the others to come to the entrance and greet the three nations.

"Yong?! There you are! We were wondering where you have been!"The Taiwanese rapidly said in frustration once she saw the Korean.

"I went to get aniki! Did you search everywhere for me da-zee?"Yong inquired, happy to hear that his siblings seemed concerned about his absence.

"Of course we did! It was silly of you to go away without telling us!"

"Don't worry Mei; I was really fine! I was taking care of aniki!" The Korean answered with a proud smile.

"…what?"She questioned, confused to hear this revelation.

"I'm just keeping an eye on these two."Yong added while giving a dark glare to the tall Russian.

Completely confused by all the things Yong was saying, the other siblings looked blankly at the older Asian, hoping to have a better explanation.

"Aiyaa, don't ask…"Was the only answer they got from the Chinese man. He quickly went to the kitchen to drop off the grocery bags before his siblings could demand more information.

"It took you so long to get the groceries!"Mei complained while taking some of the bags. Her brother left home before noon, and now it was almost seven p.m. Plus, they didn't even bought too many stuff from the market. She definitely didn't understand why it took them so long.

"Well, we decided to spend all day there aru! We needed to eat too you know!"Yao replied, not content with his sister's rather suspicious tone.

"So you already ate?"Xiang asked.

"…no…"Yao answered slowly. Even if they did plan to eat something, they unfortunately didn't really have the chance to, since they had annoying encounters during the afternoon. However, this was a long and strange explanation to tell his siblings. In the end, it was better if they didn't know about the details.

"Well, we are almost finishing preparing the supper. So we can all have supper together."Hong Kong explained.

"That's a good timing, da?"Russia chimed; he had to admit that he was also starving. After passing almost the entire day without a reasonable meal, they were truly happy to hear that.

"I bet if we work all together, it will be finished in five minutes."Kiku remarked.

"Great! I'll help aru."Yao said, rapidly heading toward the kitchen with the siblings.

However, before arriving there, China slightly turned to look at Ivan and noticed that his guest has been left alone in the living room.

"Do you want to help too aru?"He asked the Russian.

The blond looked at the other; he was quite surprised with Yao's suggestion. Ever since the first day they came here, Yao always wanted to prepare the suppers alone. Sometimes he accepted the help of his siblings, but when Ivan proposed his help, the Chinese would always tell him to not bother with that because he was a guest. In the end, Ivan would always have to wait and do nothing until the meal is ready, no matter what he would say.

"N-Not that I am forcing you to do it if you don't want to aru."China rapidly added, noticing the blank expression on the other's face.

"Don't worry, I do want to help."Ivan declared with a smile.

Judging that it seemed like an honest answer, Yao decided to not ask a second time and told what Russia could do to help. Of course, it didn't take much long for Yong to volunteer for his help too and complicate things once again.

Nonetheless, eventually, with the help of everyone contributing to the preparation, the supper was ready and incredibly no fights have happened.

"It looks so delicious da-zee!"The Korean expressed, eager to start eating.

"It sure does. Thanks for making the groceries."Mei thanked with a cheerful tone.

In all honesty, if she would have gone to get the groceries instead, not only there would have more stuff, but also the supper would have been ready a sooner. However, she still appreciated the gesture of her brother and their guest.

"No problem."

With a small nod, Mei was the first to sit at the table and, rapidly, Yao did the same. He didn't want to seem rude, but he barely ate a thing of all day; he really couldn't wait for everyone to sit down so that he could start eating.

On the other hand, seeing that there was an empty seat next to Yao, Ivan quickly sat there before Korea had the opportunity to do.

Yong gave a small glare at the tall man while being careful to avoid having the attention of his older brother. The blond only responded to this by giving a victorious smile, which didn't help the Korean's frustration. However, as soon as Yao turned his head in their direction, both Ivan and Yong faked a big suspicious smile that only made the Chinese even more worried…

"W-what is wrong aru?"

"N-nothing aniki! Don't worry, I will protect you!" The other comforted.

_Oh no! Not again! _Yao mentally panicked. He hoped Yong had forgotten about that. Especially now that it was the evening and everyone else was there; nothing bad would happen. Yet, the Korean was still obsessed with "protecting him"…

"Mei, can you change place? I want to sit there!"Yong demanded to his sister who was seated next to the older brother.

"Why? There are plenty of other seats."Taiwan replied with a tone that obviously said that she wouldn't move.

After realising that his sister will obviously not move, Yong decided to sit in the place right in front of his older brother so that if something bad happens, he would be able to "save" his aniki once again.

"So how was your day?"China suddenly inquired to his siblings. Until now, he couldn't deny how much he was curious of knowing about how his siblings spent their day without him; they seemed like they were having a lot of fun only a couple of minutes ago.

"Really fun!"Mei commented full of energy.

"…Really?"The Chinese repeated quite surprised to hear this from his sister. He was expecting that the beach was fun, but with the joyful tone his siblings were having, it seemed like they _really_ had an amusing day without him...

"Yes, a lot of stuff happened today."Xiang confirmed.

"While playing Volley ball on the beach we saw giant lobsters!"Mei rapidly started to explain.

"Aiya!" Yao exclaimed in surprise.

"Xiang took a picture of them!"The girl pointed out.

"We also saw colored and beautiful fishes. It was gorgeous!"

"I want to see da-zee!"Yong mentioned, thinking that Mei and Xiang's day seemed indeed fun.

"We can show you the photos we took."

"Kiku and Greece also meet a fruit salesman and they offered us a watermelon for free."Xiang said, pointing the giant watermelon.

"And I tanned a little, look!"Mei stated proudly by showing the tan on her arm.

To Yao there was absolutely no difference about the tone of her skin, but he still nodded.

"W-wow aru…this seems…really amazing…and fun aru."The Chinese remarked, thinking that he missed a big amusing day.

Why did he felt sad knowing that his siblings were having such fun time without him?

"It was!"They all said at the same time.

"…"

There was a sudden silence. And while everyone continued eating their supper, Japan actually noticed the sudden gloomy atmosphere that was surrounding the table.

"S-so how was your day? Is there many interesting stuff to see at the market place? You two spent all day there…"The Japanese decided to ask to Yao and Ivan, once he noticed that the aura came from there...

"Yes, there were interesting things to see. Our day was perfect da?"Ivan was the one who answered the first, having a big smile.

"That's nice. It seems like you both had a wonderful date?"Greece pointed out with his usual quiet voice.

"H-Heracles!" Kiku silently called, giving the other a worried look because of his "choice" of words.

_Date?! Did he say...date?! _

Yao paused for a couple of seconds and glanced puzzlingly at the Greek. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly or not, but it seemed like he was the only one reacting to that. Everyone else was eating the supper.

"Da! It was really pleasant!"Ivan answered once again. "Wasn't it Yao-Yao?"He added, looking joyfully at Yao for an answer. The older Asian had been silent for the last couple of seconds and Ivan was starting to wonder the reason.

Yao was taken aback by the sudden question, though; he was also wondering why everyone at the table stopped to eat and was looking at him and waiting for him to speak.

"Y-yes…It was agreeable aru."The Chinese replied, feeling a little awkward with the situation.

As soon as he said that, he saw his Korean brother suddenly pouting and his sister giggling.

"W-why are you laughing?"The Chinese inquired perplexed with this. He had to admit he was feeling quite like the center of the attention.

"Nothing~"She chimed nonchalantly.

"Well that's great. Having a good time is what counts."The Japanese added.

"Yes, it is. There is a lovely park around the shops, a lot of boutiques for souvenirs and cute stuff aru."Yao described.

"Souvenirs? That looks interesting!"Mei exclaimed.

"Maybe we shall visit it soon."Hong Kong said.

"I thought that maybe we should have a picnic there aru!"Yao suggested. He thought that having a picnic with his siblings would be a very great idea.

However, as soon as the Chinese said these words, Ivan rapidly looked at him. Actually, this was the idea the Russian proposed first…

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like a bad idea…"The other siblings confirmed, seeming to accept Yao's proposition.

The Chinese was glad to hear that, but unknown to him, Ivan was looking at him perplexed and Yong was still giving a cold glare towards the Russian. All this was apparently only noticed by Japan who felt pretty awkward about the atmosphere that changed to be very eerie now…

Was he the only one noticing this strange atmosphere?!

"Uh? Kiku, are you okay?" The Greek asked with a concerned tone to his boyfriend who seemed anxious.

…Apparently he was _indeed_ the only one...

"I-I am okay. Xiang, why don't you show us the pictures you took today?"The Japanese proposed, hoping that it would lighten up the atmosphere.

"Ha? Sure."Hong Kong agreed, slightly wondering why usually calm Kiku was acting so strangely. However, he didn't need to be asked twice. He knew that if his Japanese sibling asked him that it was for a very important reason.

"What? Now? But we are in the middle of the supper aru!"The Chinese inquired, actually wondering the same thing Hong Kong originally thought.

"Yong, you wanted to see the colorful fish, right?" Xiang questioned, keeping up with Kiku's proposition.

"Yes!"

It didn't take long for Yong to be distracted and for almost everyone to be reunited around Hong Kong to see the pictures he took with his camera.

Still at the same place, there was Yao who was disappointed by the sudden distraction. Not only it was rude to leave the table and interrupt supper only to see pictures, but also he thought that it was a shame, because they were finally having a nice family time…well actually, it was not exactly a family time...but it was close enough!

Before conceding on joining the others to see the pictures, Yao felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Turning around, he noticed that Ivan was still at the table and he was looking at him like if he wanted to ask something.

"Yao-Yao, weren't we supposed to have a picnic alone?"Ivan whispered to the Asian.

"W-what?! I-I never said that!"The Chinese responded rapidly. However, after noticing the cute puppy eyes from Ivan, he rapidly changed his mind. "W-well we can have a picnic alone also aru. If that's what you want."Yao finally said, before wondering why he changed his mind so easily.

"It would really make me happy."The blond admitted cheerfully yet also quietly.

Did Yao just accept another date? Well, now that he thought about it, Ivan did propose to have a picnic earlier. Therefore, it would have been rude to not accept it... He was simply being a great host and making his guest enjoying this vacation, that's all!

Slowly, Ivan grabbed the Chinese's hands, which made the Asian blush. Once again, he was _only_ accepting this to be a great host, that's all…

Unfortunately, this nice and quiet moment was interrupted when Yong realised that two particular men were missing from the photo watching.

"Why are you two whispering da-zee?!"He shouted in agony of seeing his brother, yet again, being _really_ close to the Russian. Plus, they were holding hands!

After such a scream, it didn't take long for everyone to look at the pair instead of the pictures.

"N-nothing aru!"The older brother stated. Embarrassed by the fact that everyone was looking at him and Ivan holding hands, he automatically removed his hand away which made the blond frown.

"Come on Yong, don't be like this! You are ruining their moment!"Mei giggled, once she noticed the disappointed expression of the Russian.

"Aiyaa! No! We weren't having a moment aru!"The Chinese quickly replied, horrified that all his siblings were assuming that they were a couple. Of course, this only made Ivan chuckle, which didn't help the point Yao was trying to prove.

"Yong, don't tell me you have been bothering them like this during all the day." Hong Kong sighed discouraged by his brother.

"Da! He was truly annoying all day; always bothering Yao and I."Ivan confirmed Xiang's statement. He was happy to see that the other siblings seemed to accept his relation with Yao.

"Hey! I wouldn't have been annoying if you wouldn't act suspicious toward my Aniki!"The Korean retorted, frowning at this comment.

"I haven't done anything wrong da? I was just having fun with Yao-Yao, that's all."

"W-we were only having fun! T-that's all aru!"Yao responded, noticing that a lot of pairs of eyes were on him right now. _This_ was the conflict he was trying to avoid all this time.

"Liar! I have been spying on you all day. You didn't stop making moves on Aniki!"

"It couldn't be helped!"Ivan finally declared with a smile.

"Aiyaa, what is the meaning of this?!" Yao snapped being annoyed by this. Not only Ivan was making things worse with his replies, but also he discovered that Yong was spying on them all day?! "You have been spying on us?!"

It wasn't like he did _something_ with Ivan; they were only hanging out together, but somehow he felt flustered knowing this…he had to admit that sometimes Ivan wouldn't respect his distance leading to ambiguous situation that he wouldn't want other people to know. It was probably for this reason that Yong was acting so anxious…

"What? You …mean you have been spying your brother on his date?"Greece finally spoke. Yao admitted that he actually forgot about the presence of the Greek for a while.

"Heracles…."Kiku quietly called as a sign to tell him to not get involved in this small conflict for his own good.

"Of course! He is my brother after all! It's my job to spy on his date!"Yong admitted proudly.

"…"

Does that mean that Yong— and probably the other siblings—have been also stalking Kiku and him during their dates? He would have to talk about this to Kiku later…

"Aiyaa! We weren't having a date aru! I already told you to stop saying that!"

"Aniki, stop pretending that nothing happened! England even told me that Russia was doing dirty stuff to you in the bathroom!" The Korean affirmed, deciding that maybe it would be better if he put the blame on people who weren't here. Besides, it wasn't a lie…the Englishman did say that.

And once again, everyone, this time including Ivan, were looking at China. At this exact moment, Yong realised that he would probably regret what the just announced…

"England said what?"Ivan inquired quietly; however with the silence at the table, everyone could perfectly hear that.

"AIYAAA! England said _**WHAT?**_!"Yao screamed angrily, barely a second after Ivan spoke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a nearby's beach house, England and America were quietly and peacefully watching a movie, unaware of the commotion and trouble that was happening in their neighbour's house.<p>

"Hey Iggy. Are you scared?"The American asked sheepishly, bringing his arm around the other while trying to sound heroically.

"…There is nothing scary…."Arthur snorted, there were watching a pathetic excuse of a horror movie; there was nothing to be scared of! In fact, he only agreed to watch such a bad horror movie because he wanted to avoid Alfred freaking out all night over nothing.

However, even if there was nothing to be scared about, he felt a sudden big and mysterious shiver down his spine.

"He he, you are scared right?" The other said with a grin, coming closer to him.

"…"

For once, England didn't reply back to America's frisky comment. He felt really insecure somehow. He felt like someone wanted to murder him for some reason…

* * *

><p>Yao was still muttering some Chinese words bitterly. Ivan didn't have a clue of what they meant, but it didn't seem like it was nice words judging by Yao's dark tone.<p>

At this moment, everyone slowly backed away from the anger looking Chinese and they were –more or less – expecting him to explode…

"C-China-san, please calm down!" Japan stated with a very calm voice; hoping to reduce the other's anger.

"Yes, Ni-san, let's forget about this and continue the supper…or if you prefer, I can show more pictures." Hong Kong approached his older brother to help him to stay calm by showing a picture he took earlier.

"I am going to take a walk aru…"Yao finally said, not feeling in the mood to watch pictures.

"Yao…"Ivan quietly called, while watching the other leaving the room.

"Aniki! Wait!"

"Yong, I think you should leave him alone for now."Xiang suggested.

"I didn't want to make him frustrated like this…"the other replied sadly.

"He doesn't seem completely frustrated."The sister pointed out plainly. Everyone answered to this comment by looking at her with big wide eyes.

"What?! You already saw him more anger?!"

"Yeah…that time I used his credit card to buy very expensive clothes…"

"…"

No need to say that the rest of this supper happened in a very awkward silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awkward supper much? Well anyway, I hope you guys still enjoyed it. X,D<strong>_

_**I received many comments saying that they hoped that Yao would be more open to Ivan and that they finally do "something" together. Well I just have to say that I am sorry if it seems like this xD But if you think about it, in the story, it's only been like a couple of days that they are in vacations. It just seems longer, probably because it takes me a long time to write this story OTL TuT**_

_**So, sorry if it seems to be kinda slow between them, it's an issue that I have to solve, to be honest. But I promise that they will have more romantic and alone time together from now on =)**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Heyaa! I take too much time to update stuff, I know ._. **_

_**But anyway, there is the new chapter QuQ Hope you guys will like it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

After his rather frustrating supper, Yao went for a walk on the beach.

However, his walk didn't last long because after a couple of minutes, he decided to sit on a small bench that was close to his beach house.

He could still have a perfect view of the tranquil and dark ocean. During the night, the temperature was still warm, but there were small breezes that came once in a while that would make him shiver. The Chinese closed his eyes for a second while listening to the ocean's waves; he had to admit that despite the cold, it was worth it! The scenery of the nature was really helping him calm his anger.

"Yao!" A familiar voice broke the silence and made Yao turn his head around.

_Ivan? _

Yao was slightly shocked to see his Russian guest waving at him and running toward him.

"Yao, are you okay?" Ivan asked when he was finally closer to the other.

"I'm…fine aru…"The Chinese said. It wasn't exactly true since he was still anger, but all this wasn't something his guest should be worried about.

In fact, during all the time he was outside frustrated by the recent events, he also thought about what happened at the table after he left.

Did his siblings asked more questions to Ivan? Did Yong accused the Russian or did they fight? Not that he was completely worried about Ivan's condition with his siblings, he knew that the Russian was very capable to defend himself, but what made him worried was the fact that his guest got involved into such a delicate situation. Ivan didn't do anything wrong, yet he was the reason why everyone was saying that they were a couple…

…but Yao knew it wasn't the Russian's fault…he truly _couldn't_ blame all this on Ivan…it wouldn't be fair. Nonetheless, he was still worried about how his guest must feel in this situation of conflict.

"I'm sorry for bursting out like this aru…I was a little angry…"Yao finally admitted after a short silence.

_A little?! _Was Ivan's first thought when he heard Yao's reply.

If this was "a little" he never wanted to experiment seeing Yao _completely_ angry.

"It's okay Yao. I can understand…"

"This situation must have been awkward for you aru."

"Nyet. Don't worry about me." The Russian replied with a small laugh.

"What?" Yao questioned, a little confused about why the other was laughing and seemed cheerful.

"So Yao-Yao isn't anger with me? It's a relieve da."

"What? Of course not aru! It's all England's fault. What a nerve of spreading such perverted rumours about us aru!"Yao explained trying to control his anger, yet still feeling flustered just at the thought of speaking about such things with Ivan.

"Yes, how dare he? It's none of his business what we are doing da?" Ivan agreed with him, however unlike the Chinese, he definitely wasn't showing a sign of anger. In all honesty, those rumours were the least of what Russia was bothered about. In fact, he had a brand new respect for England because of that…

"Forget about England. That idiot doesn't know. Don't let him destroy our precious vacations." Ivan suddenly decided to say, hoping it will cheer Yao a little bit.

"Yes, you are right aru…"Yao finally said, but he didn't show any sign of being less upset about it.

"Yao-Yao, stop thinking about it for now. You are worrying for nothing da?"

"… I wonder how am I going to face my family after that aru…it was so embarrassing." The Chinese honestly confessed.

"Why are you concerned about that Yao?" Ivan inquired; he didn't understand why Yao was acting so anxiously for that. Actually, up until now, he was certain that the Asian was only upset because of the rumours England was saying…but apparently, it didn't seem to be the case.

"You see Ivan, I really was looking forward for these vacations, so that I can pass a nice time with my family aru…yet it seems like they don't need me for that…"

"Aww, Yao don't worry! I will be with Yao for the rest of the vacation and we will have a fun time together da?"

_Yes, I know…_ That's what Yao wanted to reply, but he refrained to, because he thought it would be rude. He realised that for some reason the northern nation always said that.

"I think Yao-Yao is being worried for nothing. You will see, tomorrow will be a new day and nobody will speak of that." The other reassured, giving Yao a gentle smile.

At this moment, even if China had some concerns, he couldn't help but to show a nice smile to the blond.

Maybe Ivan was right? Maybe he was worrying for nothing? Probably his siblings were presently also worrying about him because of his outburst…Suddenly Yao thought that he shouldn't stay here…he should ignore what happened, go back home and spend the rest of the evening with his family.

Seeing that the Chinese was slowly nodding and seemed calmer, Ivan sat right next to him on the bench.

This is when Yao remarked the glass of water and the small pieces of watermelon that Ivan brought on a small plate. The pieces of the fruit seemed to have been badly cut, as if it was cut by someone un-experimented; it reminded him of the way his siblings would cut the watermelons when they were still children. He remembered when little Xiang and Mei would always offer him fruits to try to cheer him up when he was upset…

"Ivan…d-did my siblings asked you to come see me aru?"The Chinese asked thinking that his siblings were anxious about him.

Before answering, Ivan simply looked at Yao.

Actually, after China left, nobody said anything and even less spoke to him. After the supper, everyone went away separately once Japan proposed to clean the dishes.

"Nobody spoke to me after you left…"Ivan admitted, wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

However, judging by Yao's saddened face, Ivan bit his lip rapidly…he suddenly thought that he should have said the opposite, even if it would have been a lie.

"I'm sorry Yao…"He quickly added.

"Don't be aru. I'm just in a bad mood right now." The Chinese said, trying to change his expression.

Presently, Ivan felt strangely irritated with the fact that none of the siblings asked him to go see Yao…

To be honest, since the beginning of the vacations, Ivan saw the siblings like a distraction that would keep Yao away from him. A lot of times, he was even really glad when they said they didn't have time for Yao, because he would have the opportunity to have Yao alone all for himself …but right at this moment, he felt saddened to see the Chinese like this…

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that Yao didn't need his siblings to be happy. With only passing time with him, he could certainly assure that he could keep Yao happy and take care of him way better than any of his siblings would. He could even promise it!

"Is this your watermelon aru?"Yao pointed out, breaking the small silence. He was still curious to know why Ivan brought this plate of fruit and a glass of water.

"Oh yes! I brought this for you actually." Ivan announced. He had been so deep in thoughts that he completely forgot about the fruit he brought for Yao. "It's one of the most delicious watermelons that I have ever tasted and since Yao-Yao didn't seem to have eaten a lot during supper, I thought it would fill your stomach for the time being da?"

"T-thank you Ivan…"Yao murmured, surprised to hear that Ivan thought so kindly for him. It was sweet of Ivan to do that.

"The watermelons are weirdly cut aru…"Yao remarked taking one. Just looking at them still reminded him of the past with his siblings.

"I-I had some difficulties to cut the watermelon…"Ivan declared silently, which completely shocked Yao whom didn't know that he was the one whom cut it.

"AIYA! No, I didn't mean it like that aru! I am not complaining! It's actually very cute aru! I was just surprised..."The Chinese quickly commented, feeling bad for making this last remark.

"Don't worry Yao. I didn't take it badly." The Russian chimed, happy to see that Yao seemed less depressed.

The Asian sighed of relief and glanced at the fruits once more before taking a bite…in the end, it was a big coincidence that Ivan cut this watermelon the same way his siblings did in the past…

"It is really good!" Yao exclaimed.

"I'm happy you enjoy it." The blond said giving him a soft smile.

"Thanks Ivan…You are a very good friend… You are very kind." Yao confessed quietly. He thought of all the times he would hear people say bad things about Ivan. He could definitely confirm that these were lies; Ivan was indeed a nice person.

Upon hearing that, Ivan had a big smile on his face. For some reason, these words truly made him feel cheerful. It felt like it made his day. Not only Yao presently seemed to feel better and more cheerful, but the other also thought he was a kind person. Of course, Ivan honestly wanted to be more than a "good friend", but he assumed that it was nice that Yao thought so greatly of him. If only there was a way to be more directly with Yao and tell him what he really felt…

"Yao-Yao is also a very kind friend da? In fact, you are my _greatest_ friend." The Russian rapidly stated with an enthusiastic tone. He hoped that Yao would understand the meaning of his sentence.

On the other hand, Yao simply noticed how strange Ivan said the word "greatest", but decided to ignore it and continue to eat the watermelon. Sometimes, Ivan just seemed to act strangely, and Yao assumed that this was one of these times again.

Ivan also used this moment to slowly approach closer to Yao.

Now they were finally all alone _again_…just like earlier that day…and just like that time, he wished that he could have this opportunity to have a good time with Yao. He was hoping that they could continue what they were about to do earlier before Korea interrupted.

Meanwhile, as Yao was taking a sip of his glass of water, the Chinese was only now realising how the blond was looking strangely at him and that he was coming closer…_very_ closer…

"I-Ivan…?"The Chinese stuttered as he saw Ivan's face coming really closer to his'. It reminded him of what happened earlier when they went shopping…was Ivan actually trying to kiss him before? And was he trying to do it now too?

The Chinese looked at the other nation's purple eyes and suddenly couldn't look away, as if he was hypnotised…like earlier, he didn't know what he was supposed to do…some part of his brain wanted to panic, while another part just wanted to let it be…after all, it was only a kiss…

_W-wait?! What?!_ Yao thought immediately, realising that for a mere second he was okay with Ivan kissing him.

Not losing a second, Yao rapidly pushed away from Ivan. As a result, he lost his balance and fell down the bench, dropping both the watermelon and his glass of water on the ground.

"AIYAA!"

"Yao? Why do you push yourself out of the bench?" Ivan questioned utterly confused by Yao's reaction. The Chinese somehow always ended falling out of places he would sit, it was _**so**_ strange.

"I-Ivan…w-what?...What where you planning to do aru?!"Yao inquired, also very confused.

"I was only trying to make you pleased and help you forget about your sadness da?"

_Making me pleased? Forgetting? Where would this lead to?_

China blushed; for some reason these words made Yao think of other things…things that were dishonourable and inappropriate…as a result, he quickly felt ashamed to think about this.

Why was this happening? Usually he would never think about such indecent things. But sometimes, he never knew what to expect from Ivan.

And now that he remembered it, this wasn't the first time since the beginning of the vacations that Ivan was trying to come closer to him…

"Aiya! Stop coming close to me like that aru!"The Chinese ordered.

"Why? Yao-Yao seemed pretty okay with it during the day…"Ivan defended himself, however this reply only made Yao blush even more.

Yes…now he remembered. During the entire day, Ivan always has been close to him. He rapidly realised it, thinking of when they were at the park or when they went to the café…

"Stop I-Ivan aru." Yao only replied, feeling embarrassed by all this.

The Asian simply didn't understand why he didn't remark this sooner?! Usually, he wouldn't let others—even less a non-family member—being this close to him. He disliked it, but for some reason he couldn't understand why he wasn't bothered by this sooner.

"Stop what?" Russia asked still not understanding what Yao was talking about.

"S-stop acting like this aru! It's because you act this way with me that others think we are a couple!"

Ivan frowned once he heard that…Why did Yao cared so much about what the other thought of them? Was that what he actually was anger about? To the Russian, this wasn't a bad thing.

"Kolkolkolkol! Why Yao-Yao is so worried about it? Does that bother you so much?"

"Of course it does aru! It's not like I invited you here to have a summer romance! Though, this seems to be the reason that everyone assumes! You can't just—" Yao quickly stopped his speech and looked at Ivan.

What was he doing? Why was he scolding the guest he invited to enjoy these vacations…it wasn't Ivan's fault if things didn't go as he planned…Poor Ivan didn't deserved to be scolded.

Yao suddenly felt like he was ruining everyone's evening…

"…"

"…What?" Ivan asked, wondering what the other was trying to say.

"…I-it's complicated aru. It's fine if you don't understand…"Yao murmured, feeling awful for how he was acting. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Ivan upset, unfortunately, that was what he ended up doing.

However, from what Ivan understood, it seemed like Yao wasn't content with passing time with him. His mind couldn't help but to think that Yao never seemed happy with the idea of spending time with him compared to when he passed time with the siblings …it was almost like the only way to make Yao enjoy their time together was to get rid of the siblings...

Obviously, Yao noticed that Ivan didn't seem content with his last reply, which made him feel even worse.

"Ivan, I'm terribly sorry for scolding you aru. It's just been a bad day today…"Yao mentioned, hoping to make things better. Though, without knowing it, he was actually making things worse.

_A bad day?_ Ivan almost couldn't believe that. Earlier, Yao said he _did_ enjoy his day with him…anyway he seemed to enjoy it before meeting and talking with his siblings…

"Kolkokolkol…It's okay!" The Russian said harshly, bringing a rather cold atmosphere.

"Aiyaa! A-are you sure?!" Yao inquired slightly panicking; in his opinion, Ivan seemed to be far from 'okay'.

As soon as Ivan heard Yao's anxious voice, he completely stopped his frustration.

By simply looking at the Asian, he could see that he was scaring him. It was an expression that he was quite used to; almost everyone seemed to be scared of him and avoid him…but Yao wasn't one of them and he definitely didn't want him to be one of these people…

There was a small awkward silence and both didn't know what to do or to say.

"Ivan, are you really okay aru?"The Chinese finally decided to ask, this time with a very soft and kind tone.

Ivan looked back at Yao; he was relieved to see that the other didn't seem to be scared anymore. He looked into Yao's beautiful eyes and only wished that the Chinese would be pleased to spend more time with him…

"…I am very tired. I think I should go to bed…"Ivan finally answered with a soft smile.

"…Ivan?"

"Have a good night Yao-Yao." The Russian added, before walking toward the beach house.

Yao stood there quiet while looking at the other walking away…

He certainly knew that Ivan was still upset about what he said. Only looking at the smile Ivan gave; he knew that it wasn't sincere and that he was sad…

For some minutes, the Chinese looked at the ocean and listened to the waves once more, but this time he couldn't feel as relaxed as before…

Presently, all he wanted to do was to apologize properly to Ivan, because he was sure that he made his guest upset.

* * *

><p>After Ivan left, it didn't take much long for Yao to decide to go to bed too.<p>

When he arrived at their room, he saw Russia already in pyjamas preparing for bed. Ivan seemed deeply tired…therefore, China decided to rapidly take a shower and then talk to his guest, hoping to make the blond feel better somehow…

Yao thought it was a good idea; the shower would help him think about something and relax his thoughts. Besides, he felt a little reassured to see that Ivan was preparing to sleep on the bed. He assumed that the blond would ask to sleep with him in the bed again, which would mean that he wasn't _too much_ affected…right?

In fact, Yao assured himself that he could use this opportunity to talk with Ivan and eventually he would let him sleep in the bed for the night as an apology.

However, when Yao finished his shower, things didn't happen like he expected to…

"Aiyaa Ivan! Once again you can't sleep with me…"He declared automatically, confident that Ivan would be asking for the same question he did every night.

But once he took a look, he actually realised –in big shock— that Ivan was already asleep… on the sofa…

"I-Ivan? "Yao called, bewildered to see that.

Slowly, the Chinese came closer to the other man to see that he was _indeed_ peacefully asleep.

Still in deep shock, the dark haired man felt embarrassed with the fact that he was sure that Ivan would ask to sleep with him again. He definitely thought that this wouldn't be something Ivan would easily give up on, yet, the blond was there quietly asleep on the sofa.

Yao thought that maybe Ivan was very tired… Or maybe he was upset with him? Some part of his brain even came to the conclusion that maybe the Russian didn't even wanted to spent time with him anymore. Not that he would blame him; but at the same time, he took into consideration that Ivan wasn't forced to spend all these vacations entirely with him….however, the more he thought about it the more he questioned why he truly disliked these last ideas and why he felt somehow upset about this?!

After a while, Yao forced himself to believe that he wasn't sad, but rather simply tired. He just needed to go to sleep to and stop worrying about all this.

Lying down on the cozy bed, he told himself that tomorrow would be another day and that he would certainly make sure to talk to his guest and rightly apologize to him.

But no matter what, in the end, the Chinese couldn't help but to be worried about Ivan… He was certain that he should have talked to him earlier about this problem because now he wasn't capable to sleep. Even if he didn't want to admit it; this was the only thing he was thinking since Ivan left earlier.

On one side, his brain was filled with worries about Ivan and on the other, his brain keep telling him to forget about this. These two opposite and contradictive thoughts were starting to give him a headache and he was really tired of it!

However, now there was nothing to do but to sleep and wait for tomorrow…At the sudden moment, Yao also remembered what Ivan said to him earlier to cheer him up: "tomorrow would be a new day and everyone will forget about it". Presently, he truly hoped it was true.

The Chinese sighed, closed his eyes and decided to clear his mind from everything, desperately hoping that it would help him to fall asleep. Unfortunately, even if he felt really tired, he _still_ couldn't fall asleep.

After more than an hour of being incapable to sleep, Yao had to confess that _something_ was missing. He had everything he used to sleep with; his pillow, the big soft blanket and he even was sleeping with his comfortable and warm new blanket of Kitty-chan. Though, for some reason, he weirdly thought that something was missing! Tired and frustrated by all this nonsense, he finally got up. This evening was starting to get more and more tiresome for Yao and he _really_ had enough of it!

As he tiredly looked around the room, his eyes stopped at the figure of Ivan sleeping on the sofa next to the air conditioner. This is when he realised that the room was _still_ pretty cold.

_Poor Ivan must be dying of cold right now!_

In less than a second, Yao quickly got out of the bed! He felt frustrated with himself to have forgotten that it was colder next to the air conditioner! Rapidly, the Asian took some extra blankets that were on the bed and silently walked toward the sofa.

"Ivan?" Yao whispered, making sure that the Russian was sleeping.

Thankfully, the northern nation was still peacefully asleep. By looking at him, Yao couldn't help but to think that Ivan seemed so blissful; he looked like such an innocent child.

"Good night aru…" The Asian wished softly, gently covering Ivan with the blankets and hoping that the other wouldn't be as cold.

_I'm sorry that I have been a horrible host today._ Yao thought to himself, hoping that this would at least apologize for a small part of the things he caused to Ivan this evening.

"Yao…"

"?" The Chinese actually froze when he heard his name.

He looked once more at the Russian to realise that he was still sleeping…in this case, could it be possible that Ivan was dreaming…of him?

However, Yao's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt some cold hands gripping his'. It didn't take long for him to recognise that it was the blond who seemed to be cuddling his hand.

As a result, Yao rapidly blushed…He had to admit that it was sweet, but it was also somehow strange... He didn't know how to react to that, but he came to the conclusion that as long as there was nobody else to witness this rather strange moment, there was no harm in letting them stay like that for some time….After all, they were _only_ holding hands.

Unfortunately, at the same moment, Russia's subconscious apparently thought that _only_ holding Yao's hands weren't enough and rapidly started to pull Yao's arm quite strongly while deciding to move to the other side of the sofa. As a result, Yao, who wasn't expecting that, was somehow brought along with Ivan and ended up being in a position almost on top of the Russian.

"AIYAA!" Yao screamed of surprised, which quickly and harshly wake up Ivan.

The Russian rudely opened his eyes to see Yao staring at him with an uneasy expression and being almost on top of him…in the middle of the night nonetheless. Ivan stayed immobile for a couple of seconds, only looking at the other man… for an instant, he thought he was still dreaming, but it was real…Yao was really there!

"Yao-Yao?"

"…"The Chinese didn't say a word since he was full of embarrassment. He took back his hand and got out of his current position, while avoiding to look at the other.

"Are you looking at me while I'm sleeping da?" Ivan plainly asked.

"Aiyaa no aru!" Yao replied, blushing even more. He had to admit that this situation made him look like he was looking at Ivan during his sleep, but this wasn't his intention; he swore!

"So are you here for…_something_ else?" Ivan inquired, which made Yao blush even more.

Ivan might not have been clear on this question, but Yao perfectly understood what he was trying to insinuate. No matter what happened, it seemed like the blond was always thinking of such inappropriate things; that pervert!

"Aiyaa no! I-I just came to bring you blankets aru."Yao explained giving him another blanket, hoping that it would prove his intentions.

"Aww~ Thank you, Yao-Yao." Ivan said with a sweet smile. Just knowing that Yao would woke up in the middle of the night for taking care of him, already made him feel warm. It was amazing how much a simple thought could make someone feel better.

"I-Ivan…A-are you okay aru?" China finally asked after some minutes of silence. He was relieved to see Ivan having his sweet smile again, but he still couldn't help but to think about what happened at the beach.

"Y-Yeah…." The Russian answered with an unsure expression. He definitely wasn't expecting this question and wasn't certain of what to say…Would Yao understand if he would be honest with him and explained him why he was upset?

"You didn't seem to be okay before leaving earlier aru…"

"Yao-Yao is worried da?" Ivan remarked, he was actually happy to see that Yao seemed to care about him, especially after what happened between them earlier.

"Aiyaa! Not really aru…"Yao automatically denied. However, he had to be honest and acknowledge that this was what was on his mind and was preventing him to fall asleep. Deep inside, he didn't want this day to end; not before being sure that everything was fine with Ivan.

"It's just that it's your vacations too aru. You shouldn't be sad during your vacations. Especially if it's because of me…"The Chinese took all his courage and murmured.

"I am really enjoying this vacation with you, Yao. I'm happy when I'm with you…" Ivan admitted. These words made Yao relieved.

Overall, Ivan's vacation was perfect if he would see it with a positive perspective; he would wake up next to Yao, eat beside Yao, spent the day with Yao and in the end, sleep alongside him again. It was great; of course it would be better if _some_ people wouldn't bother them and interrupting their precious moments. It would also be better if Yao would appreciate being with him the same way too. Although, he kept having this small hope that with the days, he would make Yao appreciate more their time together. He had many goals concerning his relationship with Yao that he wanted to accomplish during these vacations. He simply hoped that most of them would be successful despite all these details.

"Yao, do you also enjoy the vacations with me being a guest, da?"

"O-of course …"Yao confirmed blushing. Nonetheless, he was rather shocked when he saw Ivan looking at him with a faint and sad smile. Didn't Ivan believe what he said?

"I-I enjoyed spending today with you aru. It was very relaxing…." The Chinese added quietly as if he was telling a secret.

"So… you weren't upset that you couldn't spend time with your siblings because of me da?"

"Ivan, that wasn't the reason why I was upset aru!" The Chinese replied louder, shocked to hear that. He might have been upset because of several things that happened today; however, he definitely wasn't angry because he passed time with Ivan instead of his siblings. He might have been disappointed by some related things; though it wasn't because he spent time with the other. Nonetheless, even if Ivan seemed to never respect the distance and acted strangely sometimes, he was still glad to spent time with him.

"…"

Unfortunately, by looking at Russia, he knew that he probably didn't explain his feelings clearly earlier.

"Aiya! What I said earlier, I didn't mean it like that aru. I was anger, but you are definitely not the one to blame for what happened…" Yao started to explain. He didn't know how he could simply explain to Ivan –without upsetting him— that he only wanted to also spend time with his family...

"Ivan, I'm terribly sorry for yelling at you earlier aru. I didn't want to be rude to you. I honestly enjoyed this day with you." Yao said. He was glad to finally say his proper apologize and he was relieved to see Ivan's big and cheerful smile again. In the end, perhaps he should not mention that he wanted to pass time with his siblings for now…

Slowly a cold hand took and softly caressed Yao's hand again. This time, however, the Chinese knew that Ivan was completely aware of it. As he glanced over at the blond, he noticed how Ivan was looking at him with tender and calm eyes. It was the first time he remarked how beautiful the Russian's eyes were.

For a couple of minutes, they simply stayed silently like this, looking at each other's.

Yao almost felt like falling asleep for a while. Now that everything seemed fine with Ivan, he felt like there were no more worries. Of course, there were still some things to worry about, but presently, it felt like the rest wasn't of importance. He suddenly felt like closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Is that why you were upset aru? You are so silly. You don't need to be upset for such a trivial thing aru."The Chinese finally broke the silence. He wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or because he didn't want to ruin the silent atmosphere, but he kept his tone as quiet as possible.

"But Yao's opinion is very important to me da!" The Russian chuckled, cheerful again. "I am so glad to hear that you really enjoyed your day with me."

This time the Russian gave a hug to the other and Yao simply let it be. It was so quiet and Yao was tired now, he simply laid his head gently on Ivan's shoulders.

"Can we have another day like this together tomorrow?" Ivan softly questioned.

"…"

Yao was starting to be half-asleep, but regardless of that, the first thing he thought of was his siblings again…but then he thought that maybe spending another day entirely with Ivan wouldn't be so bad. After all, there were plenty of other days left that he could enjoy with his family….but, he truly wished that there was some way that Ivan would understand his situation…

"…You don't want to, da? You prefer to spend the time with your siblings..." Ivan supposed after a moment with no answer. Without realising it though, his tone ended up being quite bitter.

"Aiya! Who said that aru. I will spend the day with you again tomorrow." Yao concluded.

"Really?" The other asked a little surprised.

"Yes. It would be only the two of us again aru."

It didn't take long for Ivan to have a big and cheerful smile; surely, Ivan was like a child.

"Yay!" The Russian exclaimed, hugging the other tightly. He could use this opportunity to show Yao another wonderful day. And this one would be perfect!

"I'm going to sleep now, Ivan. It's really late aru." The Chinese announced with a yawn while heading back to the big bed.

"Sure." Ivan agreed, lying down in the sofa.

"I-it's pretty cold on the sofa…do you want sleep in the bed instead aru?"Yao suggested quietly.

Ivan simply looked at the other. Yao was offering him the bed, though, the Chinese didn't seem like he was about to get out of it. Yao was comfortably in bed, not appearing to be willing to move and there was a big place next to him.

Was Yao truly proposing them to sleep together in the same bed? Was he dreaming?

"…Yes, I want to!" Ivan finally answered. He decided that he didn't care if this was a dream or not; he will not lose this chance.

"Aiyaa…"Yao expressed, seeing how the blond seemed eager to be in the bed. He distanced himself from the other, hoping that this would give the Russian a hint that he wasn't inviting him for intimate things. "I am so tired aru…"

"Me too." Ivan replied, closing his eyes. Hearing this somehow reassured the Chinese. Although, could see that Ivan still didn't respect his distance as he was cuddling quite closer to him.

"Move your arm a little aru…"

Without a word, Ivan did what the other asked, however he wondered why Yao asked him that. To his surprised, he found the Asian approaching closer to him and laying his head right next to him.

Maybe Yao did that because was simply tired, but he honestly felt very comfortable now…

Ivan almost couldn't believe it, for the first time, Yao didn't seem to be annoyed by the fact that they were so close…in the bed nonetheless.

"Yao? What about distance?" Ivan inquired in the silence.

"No one is there to see aru…"

Glancing to his side, he realised that Yao was already sleeping…Ivan also closed his eyes very soon thinking about all the possible solutions that would let him to be _alone_ with Yao.


End file.
